La espada del asesino
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: Los caballeros tienen una espada. Pero los asesinos también. ¿Eres el asesino? ¿O eres su espada? Sólo el motivo de tu asesinato te convierte en asesino o en verdugo. Sólo es una cuestión de honor. -NanoFate-
1. Chapitre I

¿Eres el asesino? ¿O eres su espada?

**

* * *

LA ESPADA DEL ASESINO  
**

**Chapitre I

* * *

  
**

Una bestia inhumana. Una asesina despiadada, sin control, un auténtico diablo al que mantenían encadenado en un lúgubre y mugriento sótano. Así era como la veían y así era como la trataban. Como una bestia inhumana.

La puerta de su celda se abrió y una antorcha iluminó el lugar, cerró los ojos al cegarse ante el repentino brillo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver. Se movió inquieta entre sus argollas y al ver quién era la visitante las cadenas se tensaron y tintinearon ante su sacudida, evitando que se abalanzara contra el portador de aquella luz.

Sus ojos rojizos brillaban llenos de furia y rencor, llenos de ira y odio. Ningún sentimiento más que la rabia y el desprecio podían verse reflejados en su rostro, manchado de sangre reseca. Su pelo era una maraña rubia que caía despeinado pegándose a su sucia piel.

Ninguna esperanza quedaba en su corazón y había aprendido a sobrevivir consumiéndose en el odio hacia su carcelero.

- ¿Cómo estás hoy, Fate? –La sonrisa socarrona y el desprecio en aquella voz hicieron que volviera a removerse furiosa, lastimándose aun más sus muñecas contra el basto metal que la retenía.- Tienes un aspecto horrible, como siempre. Deberías cuidar más tu apariencia.- Una fría carcajada resonó entre las paredes de aquel sótano, riéndose de su propio chiste.- Te he traído las sobras de Alicia, come.

Lanzó el plato que llevaba en la mano y éste se estrelló contra el suelo, se rompió y los restos de comida se desparramaron por los pies de la chica. Fate la siguió mirando con odio y no se movió ni un centímetro.

La mujer delante de ella sonrió más ampliamente y se acercó hasta iluminarla con la antorcha, tan cerca que el calor de la llama estaba empezando a abrasar la piel de sus mejillas.

- ¿No tienes hambre? –Preguntó.- Deberías darme las gracias por recordar de vez en cuando que estás aquí, o morirías de inanición.

- Prefiero eso a aceptar nada tuyo.

- Oh, vamos, Fate.- Rió.- No seas así, soy tu madre al fin y al cabo, me preocupo por ti.- Había tanta falsedad en aquella frase que la cautiva sintió náuseas.- Además, recuerdo que juraste que no permitirías que nada te matase…

- Antes de acabar con tu vida, Precia.- Fate sonrió de medio lado ante el brillo de odio en los ojos de la mujer.- Sí, recuerdo esa promesa, es lo que me mantiene con vida.

Un sonoro golpe. La luz titeó cuando la antorcha cayó al suelo después de ser golpeada contra el rostro de la rubia, quien sin embargo no soltó ningún quejido. Sonrió, con el labio lleno de sangre, y escupió sobre la mujer que la había encerrado ahí como una bestia inhumana.

Precia la volvió a golpear una y otra y otra vez.

Sólo cuando el cuerpo de Fate quedó inerte en el suelo, la mujer salió de aquel lugar.

-.-.-.-.-

Fate abrió los ojos y soltó un quejido al notar todo su cuerpo magullado. Miró a su lado. La comida que había en el suelo estaba manchada con su sangre, pero su estomago le pedía a gritos algo que llevarse a la boca. Abrió los labios y comió lo que eran las sobras de su hermana, manchadas con el odio de su madre.

Siempre se ha dicho que los gemelos traen desgracias. Los gemelos siempre son un mal augurio para la madre y para su familia. Siempre se ha dicho que hay un gemelo bueno y uno malvado.

A ella le marcaron con el estigma del mal desde el mismo momento en que llegó a este mundo.

Alicia había resultado ser la hija perfecta. Educada, elegante, alegre… Todos se desvivían por ella y la mimaban y cuidaban. Todos tenían grandes expectativas para la gemela mayor, quien era perfecta en todo lo que hacía y quien tenía asegurado un futuro espléndido.

No necesitaban una segunda hija.

Fate sólo había recibido odio y desprecio y en eso se había basado su personalidad. Sólo las personas de ese castillo sabían de su existencia y todos la miraban con desdén y le obligaban a hacer las tareas más despreciables. Precia la primera. Fue ella quien la había vuelto una asesina, mandándole matar desde muy pequeña, siempre bajo el pretexto de la felicidad de Alicia.

Y ella, como una tonta, había obedecido a su madre sin rechistar. Había matado a quien se le ordenaba sin piedad, sin titubeos, sin compasión, siempre esperando unas palabras de aprecio que nunca llegaron.

Hasta que hacía unos meses había cometido un error. Alguien de afuera la vio y se enteró de que ella era una asesina y Precia había tenido que… esconderla. Por el bien de Alicia.

Ahora Fate sólo buscaba la manera de matar a quien le había enseñado a hacerlo. Sólo quería matar a quien le había obligado a mancharse de sangre, quería ver morir a Precia Testarossa, quería torturarla y matarla con sus propias manos. Tal y como la mujer estaba haciendo con ella.

-.-.-.-.-

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado.

La última disputa con Precia seguramente sólo había logrado que se pasase los próximos días sin comer. Por eso simplemente se mantenía acurrucada en un rincón, abrazada a sí misma e intentando mantener el poco calor que le daban sus ropas haraposas.

Pudo escuchar voces a lo lejos. Quizá había sido ese jaleo el que la había despertado de su letargo. Golpes, gritos… Sonaba como si una pelea se estuviera dando lugar en los pisos superiores. Metal chocando, seguramente de espadas que eran blandidas sin piedad.

¿El castillo estaba siendo atacado?

Fate se puso de pie y segundos después se cayó al suelo debido a la falta de fuerzas. Si el castillo estaba siendo atacado Alicia seguramente estaría en peligro. Si Alicia estaba en peligro ella tenía que ir a ayudarla.

Empezó a forcejear contra sus cadenas. Lo había intentado varias veces y sabía que no cederían sólo porque se empeñase, pero tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que ayudar a Alicia.

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo. Fate se sobresaltó y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un hombre con armadura, espada en mano y mirándola con curiosidad.

- ¡Aquí hay alguien! –Gritó, y al cabo de un instante otro par de hombres aparecieron a su lado.- Es idéntica a la hija de esa mujer…

- No sabía que tenía dos hijas.

Fate hizo una mueca, nadie sabía que Alicia tenía una gemela. Porque ella era la sombra de Alicia.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y finalmente uno salió corriendo. La rubia miró a los otros dos con desconfianza, pero ninguno se movió hasta que el tercer hombre volvió. Acompañado.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de una mujer bajo el yelmo. La armadura era plateada, tan brillante que relucía con destellos casi blancos, tenía unas cuantas franjas azules y un escudo rojizo en el centro del pecho.

- ¿Quiénes sois? –Inquirió Fate, poniéndose a la defensiva.

La desconocida se llevó las manos al casco y se lo sacó, al instante una larga melena castaña se desparramó por su espalda y unos ojos azules se clavaron en Fate, quien notó como se quedaba sin aliento.

- Eso debería preguntároslo yo a vos.

- Quizá sea la asesina que nos dijeron nuestros informadores.- Comentó uno de los soldados.- Dijeron que Testarossa la tenía encerrada pero…

- ¿Sois la hija de Testarossa? –Preguntó la chica. Fate la miró con el ceño fruncido y finalmente asintió.- ¿Sois la gemela de Alicia? ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

- Me llamo Fate, Fate Testarossa.- Se presentó.- ¿Dónde está Alicia? Ella no ha hecho nada.

Los pasos resonaron por las paredes cuando la mujer se movió para acercarse hasta ella. Se quedaron mirando un largo rato hasta que finalmente la desconocida se agachó frente a Fate y dejó el casco en el suelo.

- Está a salvo.- Informó.- La hemos retenido, pero ya sabemos que no es la culpable.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Nos informaron que vuestra madre pretendía atentar contra la vida de la reina.- Se explicó.- Un plan bastante osado, debo añadir.

- ¿Y Precia?

- La hemos apresado.

- Dejadme matarla.- Pidió.- Os lo suplico, dejadme acabar con su vida y entonces dejaré que acabéis con la mía.

- Es un monstruo.- Comentó uno de los soldados.- Querer matar a su madre…

- Silencio.- Ordenó la chica.- ¿Por qué queréis matarla?

Se quedaron callados hasta que Fate suspiró y apartó la mirada, apretando el puño con furia e impotencia.

- Ella me volvió el ser despreciable que soy.- Confesó al fin.- He matado a decenas de hombres sólo porque ella me lo ordenaba. La creí, creí que esto era por el bien de Alicia y cuando dejé de serle útil, me traicionó. Sólo quiero matarla para poder morir en paz.

- ¿Por qué queréis morir?

Fate alzó el rostro y miró a la chica sin comprender. Sus ojos azulados la miraban con verdadera curiosidad y la rubia se quedó confundida unos segundos.

- Os lo acabo de decir… -Vaciló.- He matado a decenas de hombres…

- ¿Y por eso queréis morir?

- Por eso no merezco vivir.

- Pero lo hacéis.

- Porque quiero matar a mi madre.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque por ella he matado a decenas de hombres.

- Entonces no lo habéis hecho porque vos quisierais.- Observó.

- Eres bastante molesta, ¿sabes? –Bufó la rubia, olvidándose de los modales.- Déjame sólo matarla y luego me rebanas el cuello y listo, no le des más vueltas.

- Pero si no los matasteis porque vos quisierais, no sois una asesina.

- Soy una asesina.- Declaró confundida.

- Sois un verdugo.

- ¿Un… verdugo? ¿Y qué diferencia hay?

Los ojos rubíes de Fate titubearon con asombro. La caballera sonrió y se incorporó para desenvainar su espada y mostrársela a la chica. La hoja relució ante la luz de las antorchas y algunos destellos rojizos se escaparon del metal.

- Sois como la espada de un asesino. Matáis porque quien os maneja quiere que matéis, no porque queráis matar.- Se explicó y volvió a guardar el arma en su funda.- En el fondo la espada no es la asesina, sólo es el verdugo que ejecuta las penas de muerte que han sentenciado los verdaderos asesinos.

- Pero…

La rubia se había quedado sin palabras, miraba a la chica con completa sorpresa, como si hubiera dado con una verdad que llevaba años buscando y que al fin aparecía ante sus ojos.

- Si mataseis a vuestra madre sí que seríais una asesina.- Puntualizó.- Porque sois vos quien deseáis esa muerte.

Se agachó a recoger su casco y le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a los soldados que seguían en la puerta. Dio un par de instrucciones y salió de la estancia mientras Fate seguía completamente turbada, asimilando lo que acababa de decirle aquella extraña.

Un hombre se acercó a ella y empezó a tratar la cerradura de sus argollas. Tras unos minutos el metal cedió y Fate pudo saborear la libertad por primera vez en varios meses.

- Tienes suerte de que nuestra capitana sea una persona muy amable.- Sonrió el hombre.- Otro seguramente hubiera rebanado tu cuello sin más.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Sois Testarossa?

- Teniente Signum.- Saludaron los soldados que escoltaban a Fate.- Efectivamente, es ella.

Los hombres dieron un respingo ante la severa mirada de la mujer, quien no había pedido la opinión de ellos. Fate miró a la mujer que acababa de llamarla, también lucía una armadura espléndida sólo que la suya tenía detalles rosados, como el cabello de quien la llevaba. Frunció el ceño ante la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer y finalmente asintió, contestando a su pregunta.

- La capitana Takamachi me ha pedido que me ocupe de vos, seguidme.- Empezó a caminar sin más y Fate se vio obligada a obedecerla.- Os hemos preparado un baño y vuestra hermana pidió que se os diera uno de sus vestidos.

- ¿Alicia? –Preguntó con interés.- ¿Dónde está?

- En estos momentos está siendo interrogada.- Signum la miró de reojo y sonrió disimuladamente al ver cómo fruncía el ceño y apretaba el puño.- Tranquila, no le ocurrirá nada.

Fate asintió y se metieron en una de las habitaciones del castillo. Signum se recostó contra la pared, cruzó los brazos y la observó con una ceja alzada. La rubia titubeó un instante pero se metió en la bañera sin pensárselo dos veces. Inmediatamente sus músculos se relajaron y su cuerpo entero agradeció esa agua caliente. Llevaba meses sin poder darse un baño y la mugre se había adherido a su piel así que empezó a frotarse con la esponja.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y, sin moverse ni un milímetro, la guerrera permitió el paso.

- Traigo el vestido.- Informó una mujer, quien también llevaba armadura pero parecía más ligera y era de un tono verdoso.- Signum, puedes retirarte, yo la ayudaré.

La mujer asintió y salió del cuarto en completo silencio. Fate miró a la nueva desconocida y ella se acercó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Me llamo Shamal.- Saludó.- Dadme la esponja, os ayudaré… Y luego haremos algo con ese pelo.

- ¿Por qué hacéis todo esto? –Preguntó.

La mujer la miró con una sonrisa amable y miró el techo como si meditase la respuesta.

- Takamachi ha dicho que parecíais una buena persona.- Sonrió y empezó a frotarle la espalda.- Y ella tiene buen ojo.

Fate hizo una mueca de incomprensión y Shamal sonrió más ampliamente antes de lanzarle un jarro de agua por encima. Durante unos minutos sólo se escuchó el sonido del agua y la esponja.

- ¿Quién es Takamachi? –Preguntó al fin.- ¿Es quien me liberó?

- Así es.- Asintió.- Es la capitana de La Guardia de la Reina. También ha ordenado que os preparen algo de comida, así que cuando acabéis con esto os sugiero que comáis algo. Estáis en los huesos, Fate Testarossa.

La chica hizo una mueca y asintió en silencio, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. No podía entender a esa mujer. Takamachi… Era la primera persona a parte de Alicia que se preocupaba por ella y eso no podía confundirla más ya que, a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo una desconocida.

-.-.-.-.-

Shamal la acompañó hasta el comedor, donde una niña custodiaba la puerta. Fate la miró con una ceja alzada al ver su armadura roja, no pudiéndose creer que aquella mocosa con cara enojada pudiera formar parte de La Guardia de la Reina.

- ¿Qué pasa, eres idiota? –Preguntó con un tono bastante rudo.

- Vita...- Le advirtió Shamal y la niña hizo una mueca.- Yo me retiro, Takamachi os espera dentro.

Fate asintió y cruzó la puerta cuando la pequeña se hizo a un lado.

En el comedor solamente estaban dos soldados de pie y la guerrera de la armadura plateada sentada en una punta de la mesa. La capitana se puso de pie y le sonrió, indicándole con un gesto que se sentase en la esquina contraria. Fate asintió cortésmente y se acercó hasta su sitio, donde había varia comida dispuesta para ella.

- Soy consciente de que tendréis muchísima hambre.- Sonrió la castaña y Fate se removió incómoda en su sitio.- Así que comed lo que queráis, no temáis ni tengáis vergüenza.

- …Gracias.

La comida le supo a gloria y, aunque empezó a comer con cuidado e intentando guardar las apariencias, el hambre que tenía le impidió seguir mostrando modales y acabó prácticamente devorando todo lo que había delante de ella. Todo bajo la atenta sonrisa de aquella extraña capitana.

Mientras comía se encontró mirando varias veces a la mujer. No parecía tener más edad que ella y a pesar de la sonrisa tranquila que lucía, tenía algo que imponía respeto y confianza. Seguramente por eso había llegado a capitana y todos sus subordinados confiaban en su criterio.

- Me llamo Takamachi Nanoha.- Dijo ella, cuando consideró que Fate estaba más calmada.- Como supongo os habrán informado pertenezco a La Guardia de la Reina.

Fate asintió y bajó la mirada.

- Seguramente seáis vos la encargada de ejecutarme, ¿me equivoco, Takamachi?

- Llamadme Nanoha.- Sonrió.- Podéis tratarme de tú también, ¿os importa que yo haga lo mismo?

- En absoluto, Nanoha.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo y Fate se sorprendió dándose cuenta de lo hermoso que podía ser aquel simple gesto de felicidad.

- Verás, Fate…- La rubia cerró los ojos, notando un escalofrío por lo increíblemente bien que había sonado su nombre con aquella voz.- He hablado con vuestra hermana y he entendido varias cosas… Has matado a varias personas, pero puesto que no tienes la culpa de esas muertes no creo que te condenen. Seguramente el resto de Guardia que has conocido estaría dispuesta a testificar a tu favor.- Hizo silencio mientras se acomodaba en la silla.- Y yo testificaré también… a cambio de una única cosa.

- ¿Una cosa? -Fate la miró con desconfianza y Nanoha asintió con una amplía sonrisa.- La rubia meditó unos segundos.- ¿Cuál?

- Que te unas a La Guardia y luches a mi lado.

Parpadeó, completamente sorprendida. Meditó durante unos segundos y finalmente se puso de pie. Los soldados a sus lados se tensaron, pero a un simple gesto de su capitana volvieron a sus posiciones de descanso.

Fate cruzó la estancia y se colocó al lado de la castaña. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y finalmente la rubia clavó la rodilla en el suelo y se inclinó ante ella.

- Me has salvado del infierno en el que vivía.- Murmuró, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.- Permíteme luchar a tu lado y protegerte con mi propia vida, Nanoha.

Nanoha sonrió ampliamente y alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Fate suavizó la mirada y mostró una sonrisa a alguien que no era su hermana mayor.

**To be continued…

* * *

  
**

**Notitas varias:**

Oh, ¿qué? ¿Qué decís? ¿Que estáis esperando por Sister-in-Law y os encontráis con esto? Vaya… ¿Otro fic? Increíble… que poca vergüenza…

Hoeee lo se, lo sé, ¡no me peguéis! XD Llevo algunos días con fiebre y esto simplemente se escribió sólo en una tarde. Es raro, ¿verdad? Pero simplemente me puse a escribir y ¡puff! Me apetecía verlas en plan caballeras… y hoe ¡Espadaaaaaaaas! ¡Armaduraaaaas! ¡Honoooooooor!! ¡Gente hablando en vos! XD FAN, ¿ok? Weno, a parte de lo raro que pueda parecer, este SÍ que sólo va a tener 2 o 3 caps. El segundo está a medias pero primero creo que va S-i-L... ¿no? XD

¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Amenazas? ¡Reviews! =D


	2. Chapitre II

¿Eres el asesino? ¿O eres su espada?

**

* * *

LA ESPADA DEL ASESINO**

**Chapitre II

* * *

**

Las espadas chocaban con insistencia una y otra vez. El ruido de metal contra metal inundaba el patio del palacio mientras los soldados entrenaban entre ellos. Fate detuvo un golpe y dio un giro sobre sí misma, detuvo un segundo golpe y atacó por un hueco que su contrincante había dejado libre. La espada mellada dio de lleno en el estómago del hombre y éste retrocedió sin aire mientras le pasaba el turno a otro.

Apoyada en un muro cercano, la teniente Signum contemplaba con una sonrisa orgullosa todo el entrenamiento. Tenía que admitir que la nueva adquisición sabía manejar una espada y se le daba bastante bien el combate. Era certera con cada golpe que daba, rápida en sus movimientos y sigilosa, muestra inequívoca de sus días como asesina.

- Es buena, ¿verdad?

Signum miró de reojo a la persona que acababa de aparecer a su lado. Nanoha sonreía, como siempre, pero no apartaba la vista de la rubia, quien seguía peleando con los demás soldados.

- No está mal.- Admitió.- ¡Vale chicos, tomaos un descanso!

Los hombres se dejaron caer y Fate se acercó hasta ellas, sonriendo tímidamente a la castaña mientras se agachaba para recuperar el aliento.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Fate.

- Gracias.- Dijo e hizo una mueca.- He de admitir que al menos el entrenamiento de mi madre ha servido para algo.

Nanoha la miró con tristeza. Seguro que aquel entrenamiento del que hablaba era de lo más inhumano, lleno de sobreesfuerzos que la llevasen hasta el límite cada día hasta que finalmente dominara las técnicas más sanguinarias y precisas de lucha. No quería ni imaginar por todo lo que la pobre chica tuvo que haber pasado, pero lo podía ver en su mirada perdida, en sus ojos fríos cuando algo le hacía recordar su anterior vida.

- La reina nos está mirando.- El comentario de Signum la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Dirigieron su vista a uno de los balcones del palacio y allí estaba la reina, acompañada de su sirvienta personal y su consejero. Fate hizo una reverencia mientras Nanoha saludaba con la mano y Signum se limitaba a hacer un simple gesto de cabeza.

La reina era una persona algo excéntrica pero muy amigable y había accedido a que Fate se uniera a su guardia después de escuchar a Nanoha y al resto de la Guardia apelar a su favor. La vieron decirle algo a la sirvienta y ésta se rió ante el enfado del consejero.

- Ya está Yuuno de nuevo.- Comento Nanoha con un suspiro.- Es tan severo a veces…

Yuuno Scrya era el consejero real y uno de los pocos que seguía negándose a que Fate se uniera a la Guardia. Para él, alguien que había matado a decenas de personas era un asesino, por muchos atenuantes que tuviera su causa o por muy obligado a matar que se encontrase. Y si además le sumábamos que era hija de una traidora, peor que peor.

Pese a todo, el chico entendía que se le diera una segunda oportunidad si realmente la merecía. Pero no llegaba a comprender el favoritismo hacia la joven rubia, permitiéndola entrar incluso en aquella guardia sin más.

- Pero mira, ya está Rein riñéndole.- Sonrió Signum.- Si es que no aprenderá. No le hagáis caso, incluso a la reina Hayate le caéis bien, Testarossa.

En esos momentos Yuuno miró hacia el patio con expresión molesta. Nanoha le saludó con su mano y una sonrisa pero el chico se giró y siguió su camino.

- ¿Por qué es tan cabezota?

- Quizá no le gusta que prestéis tanta atención a Testarossa.- Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.- ¿No creéis, capitana Takamachi?

Nanoha le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Vita, quien simplemente sonrió con malicia mientras seguía su camino y Signum intentaba aguantarse una pequeña risilla.

- O quizá no entienda qué hace alguien como yo trabajando en la Guardia.- Murmuró Fate sin una pizca de alegría.

Nanoha le puso una mano en la cabeza y le removió ligeramente el pelo antes de acariciarle la mejilla. Fate bajó la vista y sonrió tímidamente por el gesto.

- Yo venía a buscarte.- Declaró Nanoha.- Alguien pregunta por ti, ven.

La cogió de la mano antes de salir corriendo tirando de ella. Signum sonrió y se rascó la cabeza al encontrarse sola, suspiró y se puso de pie mientras daba una palmada y empezaba a dar instrucciones a sus hombres.

-.-.-.-.-

Fate se dejó arrastrar por Nanoha, que correteaba por el patio del castillo mientras sonreía ampliamente. La gente con la que se cruzaban les saludaba con un gesto divertido, como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a aquella conducta por parte de la capitana. Fate sonreía algo cohibida preguntándose cómo a veces aquella mujer parecía completamente distinta a cuando la conoció. Pero le gustaba esa Nanoha. Le gustaba que lograse arrancarle una sonrisa sólo con ver la suya.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? –Quiso saber, cuando entraron en el edificio y aminoraron un poco la marcha.

- Es aquí, pasa.- Le sonrió y abrió una de las puertas.- Esperan por ti.

La miró con expresión interrogante al cruzar por su lado hacia el interior del cuarto. Paseó su vista curioseando la estancia. Parecía una sala de estar, con una chimenea y unas cómodas butacas rodeando una pequeña mesilla en la que descansaba una tetera y un par de tazas.

Fate se giró al escuchar un ruido a su lado y por un momento fue como mirarse en un espejo. Sólo que su reflejo no parecía tan desaliñado como seguro lo estaba ella y lucía un exuberante vestido en lugar de la basta ropa de entrenamiento.

- Alicia…- Murmuró sorprendida.

Se giró hacia Nanoha y ésta asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- Os dejo a solas. Un placer haberos conocido, Alicia.

La nombrada inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a Nanoha, quien correspondió el gesto y se dispuso a irse. Fate vocalizó un "gracias" insonoro y la chica le guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Es una buena persona.- Se escuchó la voz calmada de Alicia.

- Sí.

Cuando se giró, su gemela le sonreía con una mueca divertida y casi burlesca que logró que Fate apartara la vista y buscara algo que hacer. Al fin decidió acercarse a la mesa para servir el té.

- ¿Qué opinas de ella? –Curioseó Alicia, colocándose tras un sillón vacío.

- Es una excelente capitana.- Le tendió una taza y cogió la suya propia.- Y le debo mucho.

- Te cae bien.- Afirmó y Fate simplemente la miró en silencio.- Te hace sonreír. Te gusta.

- Alicia… -Le advirtió.- Es mi superior, no…

- Es mucho más… Vale, vale.- Rió, al ver la fría mirada de su hermana.- Sólo digo lo que veo. Y me gusta verte sonreír, Fate.

- Ya, seguro… Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

La chica bebió un poco de té antes de disponerse a contestar la pregunta.

- Tenía una audiencia con el consejero de la reina y me han permitido verte. La reina es una gran persona. Y muy comprensiva.- Su mirada se ensombreció.- Sabe que tú y yo no teníamos nada que ver con los planes de madre…

- Esa mujer es tan ambiciosa.- Su voz fue un gruñido mientras apretaba la taza con fuerza.- Nunca le perdonaré que te haya causado problemas.

- Más problemas te causó a ti.

El silencio las envolvió por un momento. Se miraron la una a la otra, Alicia mostrando una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza y Fate una fría y profunda, fruto de los recuerdos de su vida con Precia.

- Eso no importa, Alicia. Yo no importo.

- ¡Claro que importas! –Exclamó.- No te creas ni por un momento a madre. Tú eres muy importante, Fate… Siento todo lo que has tenido que pasar…

- Te he oído tantas veces disculparte.- Suspiró exasperada.- Tú, que no tienes culpa alguna. No te disculpes, por favor, quien debe hacerlo no eres tú.

- Pero….

- Además, ahora todo ha terminado. Ahora lucharé por expiar mis crímenes, protegeré a quienes me han brindado una segunda oportunidad.

Alicia asintió con una sonrisa, orgullosa de la determinación y la lealtad de su hermana pequeña, contenta de que al fin tuviera una vida y personas en las que confiar.

-.-.-.-.-

Los caballos trotaban tranquilamente el uno al lado del otro. Sus jinetes se miraron con una sonrisa y un brillo retador en sus ojos y a la vez espolearon a sus monturas, que empezaron a galopar cada vez más velozmente. Algunas briznas de hierba salían volando a su paso y se perdían en el cielo guiadas por el viento.

Nanoha chasqueó la lengua frustrada al ver cómo Fate le avanzaba con bastante facilidad, agitó las riendas y notó cómo la velocidad se incrementaba ligeramente. Volvió a mirar a la chica frente sí. Pese a que ahora iba más rápido, cada vez estaba más alejada. Parecía que su caballo negro corriese con el viento y el cabello rubio de su jinete parecía una estela dorada que dejaba a su espalda.

- ¡¿No podéis más?! –Preguntó burlonamente Fate, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar y girándose para verla con una sonrisa divertida.- ¿¡Eso es todo lo que tenéis, capitana!?

- Serás… -Nanoha volvió a espolear a su caballo.

Minutos después ambas respiraban con dificultad tumbadas en la hierba, en lo alto de una colina. Ambas lucían una sonrisa fruto de la diversión que habían experimentado con aquella carrera. Los caballos comían del pasto mientras se tomaban un merecido descanso.

- Rasing Heart es rápida.- Observó Fate.

- Me temo que Bardiche lo es más.- Nanoha soltó un suspiro mientras abría los ojos y miraba al cielo azul sobre ellas.- Es un buen caballo.

- El mejor.- Afirmó la rubia.- Me ha salvado de muchas.

Se quedaron en silencio tras aquellas palabras. Fate frunció el ceño al recuerdo de las numerosas veces que había huido de la escena de su crimen, montada a lomos de su fiel caballo negro, perdiéndose siempre en la oscuridad de la noche. Nanoha giró la cabeza para mirarla y al verla con aquella expresión se incorporó. Buscó con la mirada un árbol cercano y se dirigió hacia él. Cuando volvió al lado de la chica le soltó una rama que le dio de lleno en el estomago, haciendo que se sobresaltase mientras soltaba un quejido.

- Cógela.- Ordenó Nanoha, apuntándola con una segunda rama.- Luchemos un rato.

Fate sonrió y agarró la rama al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Se saludaron y se colocaron en posición de lucha, con las ramas a modo de espada. La primera en atacar fue Nanoha. Las ramas chocaron mientras ellas sonreían divertidas. Los caballos las miraban unos metros más alejados, curiosos por la conducta de sus dueñas.

La lucha estaba bastante igualada y Nanoha sonreía ampliamente al comprobar el buen entrenamiento que de seguro había llevado su nueva subordinada. Los ojos de Fate brillaron un segundo al notar un hueco libre que había dejado la chica, pero no lo aprovechó. Momentos después la rama le daba en el costado.

- Vaya, Testarossa.- Rió la capitana.- Dada vuestra fama pensé que seríais mejor con la espada.

- Soy una asesina, Takamachi.- Sonrió de medio lado.- Mi fama no se debe precisamente a luchar honradamente.

- ¿Qué queréis decir?

- Habéis dejado varios puntos libres.- Comentó con autosuficiencia.- Si luchara con mis métodos de asesina, ya os habría matado unas cuatro o cinco veces.

Nanoha frunció el ceño, con su orgullo dolido ante semejante afirmación. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Fate y ambas se volvieron a mirar con desafío.

- Está bien. Utilicad vuestros "métodos de asesina".- Se volvió a colocar en posición de defensa.- Veamos de lo que sois capaz.

Las improvisadas espadas volvieron a chocar, esta vez con mayor insistencia. Lo que había empezado como un juego terminó volviéndose una pelea donde ambas querían demostrar que eran las mejores. Y para ello no se dejarían vencer por la otra. Fate detuvo una estocada de su contrincante y aprovechó para agacharse y hacer un movimiento de barrida con su pie que logró que Nanoha perdiera el equilibrio.

La castaña puso una mano en el suelo segundos antes de caer de bruces y dio un par de volteretas para alejarse, girándose rápidamente para volver a encarar a Fate, quien se abalanzaba contra ella en ese instante.

- Te tengo.- Dijo Fate.

- ¡Ja!

La rama de la rubia salió volando por los aires tras un certero golpe de Nanoha. Fate chasqueó la lengua ante la repentina desventaja y agarró con fuerza la mano con la que la chica aguantaba su rama.

Rodaron ladera abajo, forcejeando pero con una sonrisa entre divertida y orgullosa en sus caras. Ambas se lo estaban pasando bien aunque peleasen con ferocidad. Finalmente Nanoha acabó a horcajadas sobre la rubia y la inmovilizó poniendo su rudimentaria arma en su cuello, sorprendiéndose al notar cómo Fate aguantaba una rama más pequeña justo en su yugular.

Ambas se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, con fijeza, respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo. Nanoha bajó la vista para ver el pequeño palo que le hubiera cortado el cuello si fuera un arma cortante. Fate respiró hondo sintiendo la rama contra su garganta.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Preguntó la castaña.

- Las asesinas siempre llevamos más de un arma.- Sonrió de medio lado.- Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de cosas con las que soy capaz de matar.

Nanoha sonrió y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Fate, soltando un largo suspiro cansado. La rubia se tensó ante el contacto pero finalmente se relajó y se limitó a intentar recobrar la respiración, sintiendo el corazón desbocado de Nanoha sobre su estómago.

Tras unos largos minutos en los que ambas se calmaron de nuevo, la castaña se incorporó para mirar a aquellos ojos borgoñas, sin embargo se los encontró cerrados, disfrutando del momento. Sonrió al fijarse en las hojas y trozos de hierba que adornaban el alborotado pelo rubio, segura de que el suyo propio estaría igual o peor.

Finalmente Fate abrió los ojos para encontrar las pupilas azules fijas en ella. Sonrió y Nanoha le devolvió la sonrisa antes de rodar para colocarse a su lado, utilizando su pecho aun como almohada pero quedando boca arriba para poder mirar de nuevo al cielo. Fate se acomodó y pasó un brazo por la espalda de Nanoha.

- Tu hermana parece muy simpática.- Comentó la castaña, rompiendo el silencio.- Es como una Fate extrovertida.- Rió.

- Siento ser tan introvertida.- Gruñó.- Nunca me he permitido apegarme a nadie, ni siquiera a Alicia.

- Puedes apegarte a mí.

Fate la miró de reojo. Nanoha la miraba con seriedad remarcando sus palabras. Apartó la mirada y se incorporó, demasiado turbada o confusa ante aquella simple frase. Miró a su alrededor y notó que los caballos habían quedado bastante arriba en la colina. Realmente habían rodado un buen trecho.

- Todo esto es muy raro para mí.- Admitió al fin.- Es como si un mundo desconocido se hubiera abierto justo delante. Un mundo donde todo es nuevo. Tener compañeros, sonreír, luchar como si se tratase de un juego… Nunca había hecho eso.- Hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar a Nanoha, quien la observaba con detenimiento.- Todo te lo debo a ti. Gracias.

Nanoha sonrió y estiró el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla. Segundos después se incorporó y sacudió su ropa.

- Anda, volvamos.

Fate asintió y agarró la mano que Nanoha le tendía para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-.-.-.-.-

Precia descansaba contra la húmeda y mugrienta pared de piedra. Su cabeza recostada mirando a un punto indeterminado del techo. Bajó sus ojos hasta sus muñecas, inmovilizadas por unas bastas argollas de metal que la encadenaban a la pared.

En contra de todo pronóstico y de la forma más irónica posible, el destino se había girado en su contra. Ahora era ella quien sufría del trato de prisionera. Atada y encerrada, llena de suciedad y tratada como un despojo. Así era como había tratado a Fate hasta hacía apenas unos días, pero ahora era ella quien se veía en esa situación.

Ella, Precia Testarossa, una mujer con poder, con riquezas y con ambiciones, encerrada en alguna mazmorra olvidada del castillo en el que soñaba vivir y gobernar algún día.

Irónico. Irónico y absurdo.

Sonrió de medio lado y pronto una risa brotó de su garganta hasta convertirse en una sonora carcajada que rebotaba por las paredes de piedra.

- ¡Silencio! –Bramó el guardia desde el otro lado de la puerta de madera.

La mujer ahogó su risa y miró con desprecio hacia los barrotes de la puerta. En cuanto saliese de ahí mataría a aquel hombre que había osado hacerla callar. Pero antes mataría a la reina y a aquella prepotente capitana de su guardia. Y sobre todo, mataría a Fate.

Sí, todo era culpa de Fate. Su vida se había vuelto un infierno desde el momento en el que esa persona nació. Gemelas. ¿Para qué quería ella dos hijas? Alicia era todo lo que ella había deseado. Fate sólo había sido un error. Un error que le había acabado costando su encierro.

- Maldita…- Gruñó.

Tiró de las cadenas que la sujetaban pero éstas no se soltaron de su firme agarre a la pared.

Alicia era su proyecto. Ella era perfecta y de seguro conseguiría llegar a lo más alto y entonces Precia llegaría con ella. Pero la inútil de Fate había sido descubierta y ella había acabado en el punto de mira, hasta ser finalmente atrapada. Si Fate sólo fuera una persona más nadie la hubiera relacionado con Alicia. Pero desgraciadamente era su gemela y eso había resultado un inconveniente.

Pero eso pronto acabaría. Ese inconveniente acabaría, su error sería borrado con la vida de Fate. Borraría su vida y su existencia y entonces Precia Testarossa gobernaría por encima de todos.

La risa desquiciada volvió a resonar por la celda y los pasillos subterráneos de la prisión, resonando por todos las paredes del castillo.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**Notitas varias: **

Y una vez más, sé que esperabais la continuación de Sister-in-law… Pero he de admitir que he tenido un pequeño lapsus de inspiración ñ.ñU pero tranquils, que saldrá.

Así que de momento, segundo cap de la espada. Comentar que por petición popular quizá lo alargue un cap (como mucho dos) más de lo que tenía planeado… ains, si es que… para uno con el que iba a cumplir aquello de 'sólo 2 o 3 caps' y me hacéis fallar, luego nadie me cree UXD

En fin, ¿qué os parece el cap? Me hago un lío con el vos y acabo poniendo de usted… que mareo xD Además, a pesar de que Fate y Nanoha se hablan de tú desde el final del capítulo anterior, en este hay un momento en el que vuelven al vos, nee? No es que me haya equivocado (esto va para mi beta, más que nada, que me lo ha marcado mucho xD) sino que he preferido ponerlo así porque se llaman de vos para picarse mutuamente, se están retando y lo hacen a lo waiis, ok? XD ok Pues dicho esto~

Bye bee =D


	3. Chapitre III

¿Eres el asesino? ¿O eres su espada?

**

* * *

LA ESPADA DEL ASESINO**

**Chapitre III

* * *

**

La montaña que se alzaba ante ella era la más elevada de los alrededores y causaba una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago al verla, imponente, con el castillo en el que vivía la reina en lo más alto. A excepción del amplio camino por donde iban, toda la montaña estaba cubierta de árboles y arbustos, pero estaba segura de que los vigías del castillo ya las habían visto desde aquella altura estratégica para los combates.

- ¡Fate!

La voz de Nanoha le hizo volver a la realidad y bajó la vista para ver cómo la chica le hacía señas desde su caballo, un poco más arriba. La rubia se estremeció al fijarse en ella con detenimiento. El pelo castaño le ondeaba al ritmo del viento, la armadura resplandecía bajo los rayos del sol y lucía aquella sonrisa que conseguía aturdirla.

Aquella mujer tenía algo hipnotizante. Una mezcla perfecta y atractiva entre amabilidad y fuerza, entre inocencia y valor.

- ¡Fate! –Volvió a llamarla.

- ¡V-voy!- Espoleó a Bardiche y no tardó en colocarse a su lado.- Perdona, estaba mirando… el castillo.

- Es grande, ¿verdad? –Echó un vistazo hacia el edificio.- Tardaremos un buen rato en subir aun… Podríamos descansar, ¿qué te parece?

Fate asintió y Nanoha le sonrió antes de emprender la marcha, desviándose hacia el bosque. Cabalgaron unos minutos bajo una espesa capa de árboles, hasta una zona donde de repente había algo más de luz. La rubia abrió mucho los ojos al ver el riachuelo que serpenteaba y se perdía entre los árboles.

- Vaya…

- Este río nace a algunos metros del muro del castillo.- Informó Nanoha.- Algún día te mostraré la fuente.

La armadura hizo un sonido metálico cuando la capitana se bajó del caballo y lo dejó suelto para permitirle acercarse al agua a beber. Fate hizo lo mismo con Bardiche mientras seguía observando la zona con la boca abierta.

Los alrededores del agua estaban llenos de vida y las más diversas plantas lo decoraban todo con distintas tonalidades de verde. El terreno hacía un leve desnivel algo más arriba y el agua caía formando una pequeña cascada que lograba arrancar un borroso arco iris de la luz. Justo debajo la erosión había logrado abrirse paso en la tierra y el río parecía ser algo más profundo durante algunos metros.

- Es increíble.- Murmuró.

- Siempre que vuelvo sola al castillo me detengo aquí.

Fate sonrió, contenta por haber acompañado a su capitana a la aldea que había en el valle. El largo camino y la dura ronda que habían hecho por la zona para comprobar que todo estaba en orden se veían recompensadas con creces gracias a aquella hermosa vista.

Se giró hacia Nanoha y parpadeó sorprendida al verla sin la armadura.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Un baño aquí siempre logra que me olvide del cansancio del viaje.- Se explicó, y se sentó en una roca para quitarse las botas.- Aunque sólo lo puedo hacer cuando voy sola. No me gusta bañarme acompañada y quisiera mantener esto en secreto, o Vita querrá venir siempre.- Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.- Así que no se lo comentes a nadie, ¿vale?

Fate se acercó hasta ella y se puso delante. Nanoha la miró con una sonrisa mientras dejaba una bota al lado de las demás cosas. La rubia la observó con curiosidad.

- Si es tu lugar secreto y no te gusta bañarte acompañada, ¿por qué me lo enseñas?

- Es diferente.- Hizo un ademán con la mano y se puso de pie. Ambas quedaron a pocos centímetros.- Puedo confiar en ti y sé que no revelarás mi secreto.

La chica hizo una mueca. A veces no lograba entender a aquella mujer.

- Está bien.- Accedió.- No le diré a nadie de este sitio.

- No, me refería a mi otro secreto.

- ¿Qué quieres de…?

Fate abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar cómo algo caía a sus pies. No le hizo falta mirar para saber que eran los pantalones holgados que Nanoha solía llevar bajo la armadura. Tragó saliva y la castaña se movió hasta quitarse la camiseta y quedarse desnuda frente ella.

Los ojos rojizos se mantuvieron clavados en las pupilas de Nanoha, luchando por no moverse de ahí e ir a investigar otros lugares de ese cuerpo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra logró abandonar su garganta. Nanoha bajó la cabeza y Fate parpadeó confundida por la expresión de dolor que cruzó el rostro de la mujer.

Curiosa, finalmente se permitió bajar su vista y se quedó boquiabierta. La castaña sonrió de medio lado y se cubrió con los brazos, algo incómoda por la mirada fija de Fate, quien no podía apartar los ojos de su pecho, donde una cicatriz marcaba su piel, cruzando desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su costado derecho.

- Es horrible, ¿verdad?

Fate la miró a los ojos, completamente aturdida.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Mi padre era profesor de esgrima.- Empezó a relatar.- Tenía una escuela y aunque era pequeña era de las más prestigiosas de la zona. Mis hermanos mayores ayudaban con las clases mientras yo aprendía de ellos junto a varios alumnos más… Pero mi padre tenía varios enemigos.- Hizo una pausa ante la atenta mirada de Fate.- Uno de ellos logró colarse en mi casa, atacó a mi padre y lo hirió de muerte. Mis hermanos no estaban y yo sola poco pude hacer contra él.- Se apartó las manos del pecho para descubrir de nuevo la herida.- Mi madre perdió una mano protegiéndome y a mi me hizo esto. Era pequeña cuando la recibí pero la marca se quedó y esta horrenda cicatriz me acompañará el resto de mi vida.

Fate alzó la mano y la puso en su hombro desnudo, justo en el inicio de la marca. Bajó poco a poco, resiguiéndola con la yema de sus dedos apenas rozando la piel de la mujer, quien aguantó la respiración cuando pasó rozando sus pechos y se estremeció cuando finalmente se detuvo en su costado, justo en el otro extremo de la cicatriz.

Los ojos borgoñas la recorrieron una vez más antes de fijarse en los ojos de su capitana. Nanoha parecía algo cohibida y un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

- No es horrible.- Sentenció con seriedad.- Debiste pasarlo muy mal.

- En realidad aquello forma parte del pasado.- Sonrió quitándole importancia.- Pero me da mucha vergüenza mostrar esta cicatriz en público.

- ¿Y por qué lo has hecho?

- Ya te lo he dicho, tú eres diferente.- Se encogió de hombros.- Tienes algo que me permite confiar ciegamente en t¡ Y no me parecía justo que yo conociera tu pasado y tú no supieras nada del mío.

- Entonces tampoco es justo que sólo me lo muestres tú.

Fate sonrió y con agilidad se quitó el cinturón y el chaleco, dejándolos en el suelo mientras se aflojaba la cinta que mantenía ajustada el cuello de su camiseta. Nanoha la miraba con curiosidad, atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que finalmente la prenda que cubría la parte superior de la chica acabó en el suelo, acompañando al resto de la ropa.

- Por todos los…- Se llevó una mano a la boca y miró el torso de la rubia con una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor.- Fate…

- Creo que esto es peor, ¿no? –Sonrió de medio lado y se pasó una mano por su piel, marcada con incontables cicatrices.- Aunque yo no las escondo, las mantengo como un recuerdo de mi pasado para no olvidarme de quien fui. Una pequeña y patética penitencia por mis crímenes.

- ¿Todo esto te lo has hecho…?

- ¿Asesinando? No. Pocas veces recibía aluna herida, mis víctimas no solían verme hasta que era demasiado tarde.- Recorrió una marca en su costado que parecía más profunda que el resto.- Muchas son de mi entrenamiento.- Luego resiguió una que parecía una quemadura.- Y la gran mayoría son de los castigos de Precia. Cuando fallaba alguna misión se encargaba de recordarme para qué servía… Su instrumento favorito era el látigo.

Se giró y Nanoha soltó una exclamación al ver, a través del largo cabello rubio, la gran cantidad de marcas que tenía en su espalda. Todas parecían hechas por latigazos y, aunque eran menos profundas que el resto, seguro que no por ello habían sido menos dolorosas.

Fate se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, de espaldas a ella. Nunca había hablado de aquellas cicatrices. No las escondía pero cuando le preguntaban simplemente sonreía forzadamente y les contestaba con su silencio. Ni Shamal, quien le había curado cada una de sus heridas cuando la rescataron, sabía la historia. Pero consideraba que se lo debía a Nanoha, por rebelarle su pasado.

Si Nanoha confiaba en ella ciegamente, Fate correspondería esa confianza.

Se sobresaltó al notar cómo Nanoha le apartaba el pelo con delicadeza y colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros. Un escalofrío recorrió su espala cuando sintió sus cálidos labios posarse suavemente en su piel, besando alguna de aquellas cicatrices. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella agradable sensación.

Nanoha se separó al cabo de un instante y de reojo Fate pudo ver cómo se sonrojaba ante la vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer.

- Será… mejor que nos demos ese baño y volvamos al castillo.

La rubia asintió y se llevó una mano al pecho para intentar controlar sus latidos desbocados mientras, con la vista, seguía a su capitana hasta que ésta se sumergió completamente en el agua.

-.-.-.-.-

Nanoha desmontó de Raising Heart y le dio unas palmadas en el lomo mientras miraba el pesado morral que tenía amarrado en su silla. Sonriendo, miró de reojo hacia Fate y se la encontró acariciando el cuello de Bardiche mientras éste bebía del abrevadero. La capitana empezó a soltar el morral de su enganche y sonrió ampliamente al ver la mirada llena de ternura que la rubia dedicaba a su caballo.

- Fate…

- ¡Lady Takamachi!- Le cortó una voz.- ¡Lady Testarrosa!

Se giró y se encontró con Yuuno Scrya caminando a paso veloz hacia ellas. Nanoha disimuló su fastidio con una sonrisa mientras el chico se acercaba hasta parar delante de ella, recuperando el aliento un segundo antes de hacer una exagerada reverencia.

- Buenas tardes, Yuuno.- Saludó.- ¿Queríais algo?

- Llegáis justo a tiempo.- Sonrió el hombre.- Su majestad me manda para invitaros a una reunión.

- ¿Debo suponer que su majestad vuelve a aburrirse? -Bromeó la capitana.

- Me temo que así es.- Rió él.- Imagino que estaréis cansadas del viaje, pero os ruego que no tardéis. Será en el campo y empezará dentro de poco.

Nanoha asintió mientras miraba de reojo hacia el morral y soltaba un suspiro. Se le acababan de estropear todos los planes, pero no podía ignorar una invitación de la reina Hayate. Fate se acercó hasta ellos.

- Scrya.- Saludó con una leve inclinación.

El hombre correspondió el saludo y volvió a fijar su atención en Nanoha.

- Os esperamos pues.- Nanoha sonrió y Yuuno se giró hacia Fate y se inclinó levemente.- Por supuesto vos también estáis invitada, Lady Testarossa.

- Oh…

La rubia miró a Nanoha sin comprender y ella le sonrió con diversión mientras Yuuno se iba por donde había venido. Volvió al lado de Raising Heart y acabó de soltar el saco, que soltó un sonido metálico cuando se lo colocó sobre la espalda.

- Vamos, la reina nos espera.

- Oh… -Repitió ella.- ¿Para qué?

Nanoha sonrió de nuevo divertida y emprendió el camino hacia el interior del castillo, seguida por su subordinada que la miraba sin comprender nada.

Minutos más tarde, Fate miraba con curiosidad el campo delante de ella que se extendía lleno de aros clavados en el suelo. Alzó el palo acabado en un pequeño martillo y lo observó con expresión interrogante mientras se preguntaba cómo diablos se jugaría al croquet. O más bien, cómo podría huir de ahí.

Si aquel reino era famoso por algo, era por tener a la reina más extraña de los alrededores. Caprichosa y excéntrica, siempre que se aburría la reina Hayate montaba las fiestas y reuniones más disparatadas que se le ocurrían. Desde exageradas recepciones con bailes y espectáculos, pasando por fiestas de disfraces y llegando a reuniones como la que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos, en el que todos los habitantes del castillo estaban invitados a jugar al croquet.

- Tened cuidado.- Dijo una voz a su lado y la rubia se encontró con Vita mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada y el martillo sobre su espalda.- La reina es bastante mala perdedora, si le ganáis mandará cortaros la cabeza.

La chica abrió la boca pero se calló al ver a la reina justo detrás de Vita, quien pareció palidecer al notar su presencia, más aun al advertir la sonrisa que la soberana llevaba en su rostro.

- No digáis tonterías, Vita.- Rió Hayate mientras se acercaba a Fate y le ponía una mano en el hombro.- No os cortaré el cuello por semejante nimiedad. Si tan buena sois en el croquet será un placer para mi jugar contra vos. Demostradme de qué sois capaz, Lady Testarossa.

Volvió a abrir la boca pero de nuevo no pudo decir nada. La reina se alejó de ella con una pequeña carcajada y Fate se quedó ahí parada, mirándola con terror. ¿Desde cuándo ella era buena jugando al croquet? Peor aun, ¿desde cuándo ella sabía jugar al croquet?

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Nanoha, que la observaba divertida, unos metros más alejada. Fate la miró con la súplica pintada en su rostro y la capitana soltó su característica risa antes de dirigirse hacia ella.

- Pareces asustada.

- No tengo ni idea de cómo va esto.- Movió el palo en el aire y por poco le dio a Shamal en el proceso.- Ups…

- Para empezar intenta no romper ninguna cabeza.- Rió Nanoha.- Es sencillo, limítate a pasar la bola por los aros. Lo de menos es el juego, sólo lo hacemos para pasar el rato, para complacer a la reina.

- Pues qué divertido.- Gruñó.

La castaña volvió a reír y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda antes de volver a su sitio. Fate volvió a mirar el extraño martillo en sus manos y luego a la pelota y a los distintos aros. Ahora que sabía para qué servía cada cosa no parecía tan difícil. Finalmente observó a la gente a su alrededor. Se habían formado distintos grupos que charlaban animadamente, de forma cordial. Fate frunció el ceño. Ahora entendía por qué Nanoha le había dicho que lo de menos era el juego. La gente estaba ahí como si fuera una reunión al aire libre, un acto público más, no para jugar.

- Estas cosas son para Alicia.- Murmuró para sí misma.

Nanoha se quedó mirando a Fate disimuladamente, intentando esconder su sonrisa al ver la cara de circunstancias que puso la rubia cuando se le acercó uno de los nobles para hablar con ella. Notó una presencia a su lado y se giró rápidamente, alerta como estaba siempre. Se encontró con la sonrisa curiosa de la reina y tuvo que reprimir un quejido. Aquella sonrisa no podía significar nada bueno… Y viniendo de Hayate seguro que era peor.

- Parecéis contenta.- La sonrisa se amplió mientras decía esa frase y Nanoha supo que le esperaba una larga charla.- ¿Estáis contenta, Nanoha? – Insistió. La capitana se limitó a asentir y los ojos de la reina brillaron.- ¿Y puedo saber el motivo de tal dicha? Si me permitís la indiscreción.

- En realidad supongo que no hay motivo.- Confesó.

Nanoha conocía a la reina desde hacía tiempo y con los años había aprendido a tratarla. El secreto estaba en no decir nunca más de lo estrictamente necesario, o aquella mujer empezaría a hacer conjeturas y a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

- Oh… ¿No? ¿Ni tan siquiera cierta muchacha? –Sonrió con diversión.- Así con ojos rojizos, alta, rubia… y muy atractiva, debo añadir.

- ¿Os referís a Lady Testarossa? -Preguntó con un deje de confusión. No se esperaba aquella salida.- ¿Ocurre algo con ella?

- Tan sólo me estaba preguntando si os agradaba.- Se encogió de hombros y su rostro mostró una perfecta máscara de inocencia.- Parece una persona interesante. ¿Os agrada?

La caballera parpadeó. La pregunta no parecía importante, y de hecho la había formulado como un comentario curioso, pero la sonrisa felina y el brillo divertido y casi pícaro en los ojos de la soberana conseguían confundirla. No entendía a qué venía aquel repentino interés hacia Fate. Era como si hubiera algo más tras sus palabras, con Hayate siempre era así, pero prefirió pensar que la mujer sólo quería confirmar que había hecho una buena elección al darle un voto de confianza a la joven Testarossa.

- Claro que me agrada.- Respondió.- ¿Por qué lo preguntáis?

Con aquella simple cuestión consiguió que la sonrisa de Hayate se ensanchara, si aquello era humanamente posible. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. De repente se sintió atrapada, como si un depredador la hubiera guiado hasta un rincón y la observara antes de atacar.

- Sólo era curiosidad.- Nanoha supo que no era sólo eso.- Veréis… Ayer hablé con Rein y me contó algo bastante interesante.

Finalmente, ahí estaba. La capitana tragó saliva disimulando su nerviosismo. No sabía cómo o por qué, pero Rein siempre se enteraba de cualquier chisme que sucediera en el castillo. Y empezaba a hacerse una idea de cuál podía ser ese chisme.

- Ah… ¿Sí?

- Me comentó que había hablado con Shari… -Nanoha miró el martillo en sus manos, sin duda ya sabía de qué hablaba. La sonrisa seguía bailando en el rostro de Hayate.- Y que ésta le contó que os empeñasteis en ir vos misma hasta el taller de Lord Zafira.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Sonrió y se obligó a mantenerse serena, cómo si el asunto no fuera con ella. Ya que no podía negarse a contestar a su reina, tenía que actuar así y contestar con astucia.

- Así es.- Asintió.- Quería comprobar su trabajo.

- ¿Qué trabajo?

- Obviamente el tipo de trabajo que Lord Zafira realiza.

Hayate sonrió ante esa respuesta. Nanoha supo que había eludido una cuestión, pero no el resto. Y la mujer parecía dispuesta a averiguarlo todo… Aunque daba la impresión de que, de todas formas, ya lo sabía y sólo preguntaba por disfrutar al poner en evidencia a la chica.

- ¿Y tan importante es, que habéis ido vos misma a por él? Podíais haber mandado a alguien en vuestro lugar.

- Nunca viene mal acercarse a la aldea para ver cómo va todo.

- ¿Y para quién es?

Su pregunta fue directa. Los ojos de Nanoha resplandecieron un segundo y Hayate supo que había dado en el clavo con esa pregunta. Se había cansado de las evasivas y las respuestas ambiguas.

- Para Lady Testarossa.- Admitió.

- Parece que es cierto que le dais un trato especial a vuestra subordinada.- Sonrió.- Es la primera vez que oigo que encargáis algo así por iniciativa propia.

- Simplemente pensé que era adecuado.- Se encogió de hombros.- Vos hicisteis lo mismo conmigo.

- Pero también lo hice con Signum, Shamal y Vita.- Observó.- Y es natural, a fin de cuentas trabajáis para mí y sois mis guardias de confianza.

- Entonces Fate es mi guardia de confianza.

- ¿Así la veis? –Su sonrisa volvió a ampliarse.- Últimamente se dejan oír varios rumores por el castillo…

- El castillo está lleno de cotillas.

El comentario iba claramente con doble intención y eso provocó la carcajada de la reina. Los presentes las miraron y Nanoha se encontró con los ojos de Fate.

El juego había quedado en el olvido y sólo Vita y un par de personas más se dedicaban a golpear la bola a través de los aros. Hayate colocó una mano en el hombro de su capitana y se acercó a su oído, confidente.

- ¿Se lo habéis mostrado ya?

- No he tenido ocasión.

Nanoha no podía apartar la vista de Fate, y ella le devolvía la mirada de igual forma a pesar de que el noble seguía hablándole a su lado.

- Supongo que mi reunión os lo ha impedido, siento importunar vuestros planes.

- No os preocupéis.- Sonrió al ver cómo Fate volvía su atención a su interlocutor ante la insistencia de éste.- Tendré ocasión de dárselo en otro momento.

- Aseguraos de mostrármela.- Le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se separó.- ¿No queréis saber de qué tratan los rumores?

- Me hago a la idea. Algo sobre mi supuesto favoritismo.

Hayate asintió, claramente divertida.

- Algo sobre vuestro _evidente_ favoritismo.- Hizo una pausa.- También algo sobre que Fate Testarossa se ha vuelto vuestra sombra. -La castaña la miró. La reina había perdido cualquier indicio de sonrisa y la miraba con una seriedad abrumadora. Nanoha supo al fin a qué venía toda aquella conversación.- Yuuno cree que no sabes lo que haces.- Dijo, olvidándose de las formalidades.- Pero yo confío en tu criterio, Nanoha.

- Y yo confío en Fate.- Dijo con igual seriedad.

El rostro de la soberana volvió a sonreír, esta vez con orgullo ante la rotunda respuesta de su subordinada. Estaba claro que Nanoha no mostraba ni una pizca de sospechas sobre Fate y eso tranquilizó el corazón de Hayate. Tendría que decirle a su consejero que se calmase y dejase de inventar conspiraciones donde no las había.

- Entonces no se hable más.- Dio una palmada y todos los presentes se volvieron hacía ella, atentos a las palabras de su monarca.- ¡Gracias por asistir todos a esta pequeña reunión! No esperemos más, estoy segura de que todos tenéis ganas de jugar. Así pues, damas y caballeros… ¡Que empiece el juego!

El croquet no era el juego más apasionante del mundo pero tampoco era aburrido cuando conseguías relajarte. Fate rió ante la rabieta que Vita había montado por un golpe que había fallado y la había situado tras Nanoha en cuanto a puntos. La tarde había avanzado bastante rápida y tras los primeros intentos, que habían resultado un desastre, Fate había logrado pillarle más o menos el truco al juego.

Llegó su turno y se colocó para golpear la bola, que pasó limpiamente por el centro del aro y consiguió una nueva sarta de protestas por parte de Vita y algunos aplausos de Nanoha y varios presentes más.

Sonrió algo tímida y se permitió disfrutar del ambiente relajado y amigable que se respiraba. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de jugar así y la verdad es que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

De repente unos murmullos se empezaron a oír entre la multitud. La gente se apartó mientras un sirviente se acercaba a toda prisa a Yuuno para susurrarle algo al oído. Fate cruzó una mirada con Nanoha. La capitana se mantenía alerta y con el rostro serio, atenta a lo que ocurría. Yuuno cogió el pergamino que el sirviente le tendía y se dirigió rápidamente al lado de la reina, con gesto contrariado.

- Es de Lady Carim.- Informó.

El rostro de Hayate se ensombreció al instante mientras cogía el pergamino y lo abría para leerlo velozmente. A medida que avanzaba en el mensaje su rostro se volvía más serio y Nanoha no dudó en acercarse a su lado, consciente de que no tardaría en emitir sus ordenes.

- Yuuno, busca al consejo y reúnelo para una asamblea.- El hombre asintió y se retiró tras una reverencia.- Nanoha… Prepara la Guardia, parece que están teniendo algunos problemas con los rebeldes.

La chica asintió y se giró. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y sus ojos se encontraron un momento con las pupilas rojas de Fate antes de emprender la marcha con paso firme.

La rubia la vio pasar por su lado, con una expresión seria que reconoció como la que Nanoha mantenía cuando se encontraron por primera vez. No vaciló ni un segundo en seguirla. Signum se colocó a su lado y tras ellas iban Vita y Shamal y algunos hombres más que reconoció como soldados de la Guardia. Todos siguiendo a su capitana hacia la inminente batalla.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**Notitas varias:  
**Juro que era totalmente necesario hacer la coña de la reina, el croquet y Alicia XD

Weno, como prometí, cap 3 de la espada =D quizá la idea de las cicatrices no sea demasiado buena, pero me imaginé la escena y era la excusa perfecta para meter NanoFate y de paso un poco del pasado de Nanoha. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Y la charla con Hayate? Que cotilla que es… que miedo de reina XD no puedo evitar imaginármela como la reina de corazones… ¡Que le corten la cabeza! XD

En fin. He decidido que mejor no intento adivinar cuantos capítulos tendrá esto... por que la idea original se ha ido inflando e inflando e inflando… y que me mola verlas hablar en vos y con armaduritas y que sé que da igual el número de capítulos que diga, no me creeréis ya xD

En el próximo capítulo de la espada… (eing?) ¿Qué es aquello que Nanoha ha ido a buscar para Fate? Seguro que muchos os lo imagináis… un sugus a quien lo adivine (los sugus, como siempre, se pueden perder por el camino… XD)


	4. Chapitre IV

¿Eres el asesino? ¿O eres su espada?

**

* * *

LA ESPADA DEL ASESINO**

**Chapitre IV

* * *

**

El patio del castillo era un hervidero de gente. Decenas de soldados no hacían más que ir de un lado a otro preparándose con rapidez, comprobando sus armas, escudos y armaduras, vigilando que todo estuviera a punto para cuando se diera la orden de partir a la batalla.

Signum le tendió una de las armaduras que llevaban los soldados. Fate no tardó en ponérsela, aunque no lo hizo de buena gana. La armadura no era de su talla y eso amenazaba con causarle más de un problema. Desenfundó su espada y la blandió, sus movimientos se vieron ligeramente limitados. Signum frunció el ceño mientras Fate bajaba la espada.

- Así va a resultar imposible.

- No podéis ir sin protección, Testarossa.

- Pero nunca he usado armadura y esta además de pesada ni siquiera es de mi talla.- Protestó.- Preferiría ir sin nada.

La expresión de descontento de la pelirrosa le dio a entender que lo que pedía no era una opción; o iba con eso, o se quedaba. Fate suspiró. Echó un vistazo a la muchedumbre de su alrededor y sus ojos se alzaron al encontrar a Vita puliendo una enorme hacha a conciencia. Intercambió una mirada de desconcierto con Signum, quien sólo se limitó a sonreír con diversión ante su expresión atónita.

- Pero… ¿Lucha con eso? –Cuestionó al fin. Signum asintió.- ¡Pero si casi es más grande que ella!

- De hecho, es más grande que yo.- Puntualizó Vita con orgullo.- Y es perfecta, ¿no creéis?

- ¿Perfecta? –Parpadeó.- Pero si vos sois…

- Pequeña.- Asintió con un bufido.- Y bajita, lo sé. Pero por eso debo usar un arma que me permita un mayor alcance.

Se puso de pie y con agilidad blandió el hacha en el aire antes de dejarla sobre su hombro. Fate se quedó sin palabras al ver cómo la dominaba con total facilidad pese a que casi ocupaba más el arma que la chica. De hecho no entendía cómo lo había movido tan rápidamente ya que parecía pesar un quintal.

- Vita se ha entrenado a conciencia desde hace años.- Decidió explicar Signum.- Nuestra familia siempre ha servido a la reina y desde que somos pequeños se nos entrena con dureza.

- ¿Sois familia? –Miró a una y a otra buscando algún parecido.

- Lejana.- Apuntó la menor.- Signum es de la rama principal, Shamal y yo pertenecemos a alguna rama secundaría.

Dejó el hacha en el suelo y ésta se hundió varios centímetros en la tierra. Desde luego que aquello pesaba una barbaridad.

- Debo admitir que no parecéis tan fuerte a simple vista.- Rió.- Cuando os vi la primera vez recuerdo que me pregunté qué hacía una mocosa gruñona en la Guardia.

Signum soltó una risotada mientras Vita se ponía roja de furia y empezaba a protestar y reclamar a Fate, retándola incluso a una lucha, ahí y ahora.

- Vamos Vita, calmaos.- Signum se obligó a parar de reír.- Aunque me sorprende que vos os dejéis engañar por las primeras apariencias, Testarossa.

- Sí.- Masculló la pequeña, algo más calmada.- Sobre todo conociendo a Takamachi.

Fate miró a las dos mujeres con un deje de curiosidad ante aquello.

- ¿Por qué lo decís?

Las dos caballeras se miraron con complicidad y una sonrisa torcida se formó poco a poco en sus rostros.

- ¿Qué opináis de la capitana Takamachi? –Cuestionó la mayor.- ¿Qué impresión os dio al verla?

La rubia pasó la mirada de una a otra y finalmente se puso a meditar sobre lo que había pensado al ver a Nanoha entrar en la celda donde estaba encerrada. ¿Qué había pensado cuando la vio quitarse el yelmo mostrando así su rostro, sus ojos…? Cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo, intentando remontarse a aquel día. ¿Qué pensó cuando le sonrió por primera vez?

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Signum la miraba con las cejas alzadas. Fate carraspeó y se obligó a centrarse y dejar de divagar. Sobre todo se obligó a dejar de mostrar la sonrisa estúpida que notaba se le había formado en sus labios.

- Cuando la vi pensé que era la mujer más rara que había visto nunca.- Vita rió ante el comentario.- Pero también pensé que era amable. Muy amable… De hecho sigo pensándolo, ella es muy amable con todos. A veces parece una especie de alma caritativa o algo.

Signum negó con la cabeza mientras disimulaba una sonrisa, Vita seguía sonriendo divertida. Fate se calló. Era como si estuviera diciendo tonterías y se rieran de ello. Se sonrojó, probablemente realmente sí que estaba diciendo tonterías. ¿Alma caritativa? Por favor…

- No conocéis a la verdadera Nanoha Takamachi, me temo.- Signum la miró con fijeza.- ¿Habéis oído hablar del Demonio Blanco?

Fate la miró con confusión. No entendía aquel cambio de tema, pero por supuesto que había oído hablar de él. Un caballero que se volvía un auténtico demonio en la batalla y vencía a todos sus enemigos con una facilidad asombrosa, sin importarle nada más que la victoria. Era casi una leyenda y la rubia estaba prácticamente segura de que la gente había inflado esa leyenda a base de mentiras y exageraciones.

No lograba imaginarse a un solo caballero venciendo a todo un ejército, como decían las habladurías, con su armadura blanca brillando bajo… Abrió mucho los ojos. No podía ser.

- Es la capitana Takamachi.- Le confirmó la pelirrosa.- Se vuelve un auténtico demonio cuando lucha.

Fate parpadeó aturdida por la noticia. No se imaginaba a Nanoha luchando a sangre fría, mucho menos siendo protagonista de las historias que se contaban.

- Vamos.- Rió.- ¿En serio me estáis diciendo que su armadura es blanca porque le gusta el color de la sangre salpicada sobre ella?

Las dos mujeres se carcajearon. Era obvio que los rumores estaban más que distorsionados.

- Bueno, yo sólo sé que se vuelve implacable.

- Y que da miedo.- Puntualizó Vita.

Se pusieron a discutir sobre los rumores que se sabía del Demonio Blanco, intentando buscar la verdad en aquellas historias más cercanas a algún relato fantástico que a la propia realidad. Cuando decidieron que la armadura de Nanoha era blanca simplemente porque quedaba bien, un murmuro se empezó a escuchar entre la muchedumbre. Se giraron para ver qué ocurría pero los soldados les impedían ver nada, sin embargo parecía que alguien se acercaba cruzando el patio. Fate fue la primera en verla.

- Es Nanoha.

- Mira.- Rió Vita.- La hemos invocado.

Signum le lanzó una mirada de reproche por el comentario y Fate no pudo evitar sonreír por ello. Miró a la mujer. Los hombres se habían hecho a un lado y Nanoha caminaba hacia ellas con paso decidido, sus ojos brillando con determinación.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y la capitana sonrió. Fate le devolvió el gesto. No, esa mujer no era el demonio, era todo lo contrario pero la gente no lo podía ver.

- ¿Se sabe algo? –Preguntó Signum nada más tenerla delante.

- No aún.- Admitió Nanoha.- Vita, ¿podéis hacerme un favor e ir a esperar en mi lugar? Avisadme en cuanto finalice la asamblea.- La pequeña asintió y acto seguido salió corriendo. Nanoha la observó alejarse unos segundos antes de girarse a Signum con seriedad.- Reunid al segundo y tercer pelotón, por favor. Que se preparen, seguro que la reina querrá mandar al menos algunas tropas de apoyo así que en cuanto salga el consejo partiréis como avanzadilla.

Signum se inclinó ligeramente y se perdió entre la masa de soldados, dispuesta a cumplir su orden. Finalmente Nanoha miró a la rubia, quien la observaba con seriedad. La capitana alzó una ceja al verla incluso algo tensa y entonces entendió que Fate estaba esperando su orden con cierto nerviosismo. A fin de cuentas sería la primera misión importante que realizaría como miembro de la Guardia.

Sin embargo, en lugar de ordenarle nada, Nanoha sonrió y empezó a caminar.

- Ven.- Pidió al ver que la rubia no se movía.

-.-.-.-.-

Nanoha estaba sentada en la única silla de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura que tenía delante ella y que la miraba con algo de vergüenza. Fate carraspeó con nerviosismo al ver el rostro de la castaña tan serio, como si quisiera traspasarla con la mirada.

O comérsela…

- ¿Qué… qué tal? –Preguntó.

- Tal y como pensé te queda… -Su voz se atascó un segundo.- …Perfecta.

Fate se sonrojó y giró para mirarse en el espejo. Al fin tenía su propia armadura. Se movió para probar la movilidad, era ligera y parecía muy resistente, resultaba mucho menos aparatosa de lo que aparentaba y le permitía moverse con bastante agilidad. Nada que ver con la que se había probado antes, esta le quedaba simplemente como un guante.

- Es magnifica.- Comentó.- No pensé que llevaría una armadura así, la verdad.

Se había sorprendido mucho cuando Nanoha se la había enseñado. Estaba segura de que le arreglarían una de las que llevaban los soldados: simples y todas iguales, gris metal con alguna escueta cenefa. Y ya está.

- ¿No te esperabas esto?

- No…

- Llevas aquí sólo unas semanas pero ya te has ganado el respeto de todos.- Se inclinó contra el respaldo de la silla y balanceó los pies en el aire.- Eres buena y no podía permitir que fueras con una de esas armaduras sosas…

- Pero… Esta es…

Era increíble. Negra, reluciente, con dos pequeñas franjas rojas y un escudo triangular dorado en el pecho. Era simplemente increíble. Se giró a mirarla y volvió a ponerse nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos azules.

- Me encanta cómo queda tu cabello sobre el negro.- Susurró Nanoha y Fate notó cómo se ruborizaba de nuevo.- He elegido bien.

- ¿La has… elegido tú?

La chica asintió con una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Fate caminó hasta colocarse frente a ella y la miró con inquietud.

- Agáchate.- Pidió la castaña. Ella se inclinó hacia delante.- Más…

Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca y Fate no podía hacer otra cosa que tragar saliva mientras se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa. Dio un respingo cuando Nanoha sonrió y alzó las manos con el yelmo en ellas. La rubia rió nerviosamente y se dejó colocar el casco.

- Gracias.- Dijo con la voz ahora ahogada por el metal.

- De nada.

Se puso de pie y sin más le dio un beso en el casco, sobre el frío metal, justo en el sitio que quedaba sobre sus labios. Fate se quedó completamente congelada mientras Nanoha se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse. Sin embargo no llegó a girar el pomo ya que alguien la abrió antes.

- ¡Capitana! –Gritó Vita al encontrarla luego se fijó en Fate y alzó las cejas al ver la armadura.- Ya ha terminado la asamblea.- Nanoha empezó a caminar hacia la sala de reuniones y la pequeña se apresuró a seguirla.- Un informador ha avisado a Lady Carim de que los rebeldes planeaban atacar la iglesia aprovechando que el groso de sus tropas no están presentes.

- La fiesta de Jewel Seed.

- Exacto.- Asintió Vita.- Su majestad Hayate ha dado la orden, Signum ya está en camino.

Nanoha asintió. Su paso seguía siendo decidido mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad buscando un plan de ataque.

- Bien.- Murmuró y una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su rostro.- Vamos a mover al resto de la Guardia.

-.-.-.-.-

Fate no estaba acostumbrada a las batallas. Había matado a decenas de personas pero siempre había luchado sola, en silencio y con un plan de ataque que previamente había preparado de la forma más minuciosa. Sabía luchar, claro, pero no estaba acostumbrada al caos de las batallas. Y caos era sin duda la palabra que describía la situación.

Ni siquiera habían llegado a su destino cuando se encontraron con un buen número de soldados, aparentemente esperándolos. Nanoha había maldecido por lo bajo. Como gran parte de las tropas se habían adelantado, el grupo era considerablemente reducido. Los rebeldes se la habían jugado, ahora no podía aprovechar la ventaja numérica ya que prácticamente estaban igualados.

Sin embargo no vaciló ni un segundo en dar la orden de atacar, y al instante los soldados se abalanzaron contra el enemigo mientras éste respondía de igual forma. Como resultado ambas partes habían chocado con ferocidad y ahora el lugar era un completo desastre en el que las espadas chocaban una y otra vez formando una metálica melodía.

Aquella situación la desconcertaba, pero no quería convertirse en una inútil que se quedaba dudando sin hacer nada, así que no tardó en seguir a sus aliados dispuesta a atacar. La adrenalina le recorría las venas. Espoleó a Bardiche y tiró de las riendas para hacer un giro, alzó la espada en alto y abatió a uno de los rebeldes en su camino. Logró ver un destello plateado a su izquierda, no le costó identificar a Nanoha en medio de todo el gentío, rodeada por varios hombres. Al parecer querían derrotarla por ser la capitana de sus tropas, pero la mujer era buena con la espada.

Bardiche se alzó en sus cuartos traseros y Fate mantuvo el equilibrio con destreza, para luego aprovechar la inercia de la bajada y atestar un letal golpe con su espada. Acto seguido se dirigió donde estaba Nanoha. Ella se giró justo cuando la rubia desarmaba a un hombre que había optado por atacar a la capitana por la espalda. Le dio una patada con violencia que lo dejó tendido en el suelo y luego intercambió una mirada con la guerrera de blanco. Nanoha asintió con la cabeza. No podían verse el rostro pero ambas esbozaron una sonrisa mientras empezaban a luchar espalda contra espalda, apoyándose mutuamente, acabando con los enemigos que iban a por ellas mientras Raising Heart y Bardiche giraban en círculos.

Una hermosa danza mortífera.

Nanoha soltó su característica carcajada y Fate la escuchó perfectamente por encima del sonido de la batalla. Los ojos borgoñas la miraron a través del yelmo. La caballera no paraba de dar mandobles con su espada, derrotando un enemigo tras otro. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la rubia. El Demonio Blanco se había ganado su apodo a pulso y al menos un rumor parecía ser cierto: disfrutaba de las peleas. A Nanoha no parecía importarle su enemigo, se limitaba a centrar un objetivo para atacarlo con su espada con toda su fuerza y destreza antes de buscar un nuevo enemigo.

A pesar de las circunstancias Fate se encontró sonriendo. Entre estocada y estocada podía sentir la presencia de Nanoha luchando a su lado, a pesar del yelmo podía imaginar claramente su sonrisa y sus ojos brillando con determinación. Fate Testarossa nunca había disfrutado una batalla, pero el entusiasmo de su capitana era contagioso.

Un ataque le dio de pleno en el muslo y le hizo soltar un alarido. Logró detener el segundo golpe y, antes de darle tiempo a atacar, Nanoha ya se había deshecho de su contrincante. Fate se lo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y volvió a la pelea. La pierna le dolía una barbaridad. A pesar de la armadura el golpe le había dejado un desagradable y palpitante dolor.

Dejó fuera de combate a otro hombre y alzó su mirada, buscando a más enemigos. Parpadeó mientras observaba el campo prácticamente vacío. Varios cuerpos estaban esparcidos por el suelo y pudo reconocer a algunos miembros de la Guardia entre ellos. Se quedó contemplando los pocos focos de lucha que quedaban a su alrededor, con algunos soldados peleando contra los escasos rebeldes que quedaban.

Nanoha se colocó a su lado.

- Esto no me gusta…- Le oyó murmurar.- No veo ni a la mitad del grupo que había en un principio.

- Es como si la mayoría hubieran huido mientras estábamos entretenidos con estos.- Opinó la rubia.- ¿Se han rendido? Aunque más bien parecía una maniobra de distracción… ¿Pero para qué? ¿Para atacar la iglesia?

- No lo sé…- Admitió Nanoha.- Por aquí cerca sólo está la iglesia de Carim, pero allí están Signum y el resto de tropas, sería absurdo no vencernos a nosotros aquí e ir directos a la boca del lobo.

Se quedaron en silencio analizando la situación. Realmente no tenía sentido que, tras la emboscada que habían logrado tenderles, se fueran a atacar a la iglesia donde les esperaban el doble de tropas. Nanoha había tenido que admitir que el plan de separarlos del resto de soldados era bueno, pero ahora aquello carecía de sentido. Y Fate tenía razón, esa jugada parecía más bien una maniobra de distracción antes que una rendición.

- ¿Por qué luchan?

- ¿Los rebeldes? –Fate asintió. La castaña se sacó el yelmo pensando en cómo explicarlo.- Es un movimiento que cree que la reina, junto con la iglesia, roba el dinero de los aldeanos. Para ellos los impuestos que les piden sólo sirven para pagar los caprichos de su monarca.

- ¿Y no es así?

Nanoha miró de reojo a Fate y sonrió.

- También se usa para otras cosas.- Hizo una pausa para contemplar cómo Fate se sacaba el casco y dejaba su pelo rubio suelto. Tragó saliva obligándose a seguir la conversación.- Por… aquí cerca están el refugio y el orfanato de Saint Kaiser, por ejemplo. Ambas construcciones sirven para acoger a los menos afortunados, gente con problemas y niños huérfanos. Sin los impuestos, la iglesia de Carim y la reina Hayate, eso no existiría.

La rubia asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Luego sus ojos se estrecharon y pareció que su mente analizaba la información y barajaba diversas hipótesis, buscando una respuesta. Nanoha la miró con curiosidad.

- Dices que creen que les roban el dinero.- La castaña asintió.- Nuestras tropas están en la iglesia… -Otro asentimiento.- Y Saint Kaiser está aquí cerca… Sin vigilancia.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de insinuar Fate. Espoleó a Raising Heart y empezó a dar órdenes a voz en grito, movilizando a los soldados para que los que no estuvieran heridos se apresuraran a seguirla hasta el refugio.

-.-.-.-.-

La pelea anterior no tuvo nada que ver con la carnicería que encontraron cuando llegaron a Saint Kaiser. El refugio y el orfanato eran un par de edificios gemelos enormes, uno al lado del otro, de bastas paredes de piedra que para cuando llegaron ya estaban consumiéndose por las llamas. Los rebeldes que habían ido hasta el lugar se encargaban de los responsables y de la gente que vivía ahí mientras las construcciones se venían poco a poco abajo. Para ellos, cualquiera que perteneciera o aceptara ayuda de la iglesia que les robaba el dinero, era enemigo.

La Guardia había lanzado su ataque de manera implacable y todos los soldados de la rebelión habían empezado una batalla más encarnizada que la que había servido de distracción.

Habían logrado rescatar a los refugiados y los mayores intentaban consolar a los niños del orfanato, quienes estaban llorando de manera desconsolada por todo lo ocurrido. Nanoha y Fate se mantenían cerca de ellos junto algunos soldados más, defendiéndolos de los rebeldes.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Vivio? –Nanoha se giró hacia el grupo de refugiados ante esa pregunta. Una mujer mayor, que parecía una de las responsables del orfanato miraba con angustia a los más pequeños.- Lutecia, ¿la has visto?

La pequeña niña asintió con la cabeza y señaló hacia el edificio en llamas. El corazón de Nanoha se detuvo unos segundos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó, acercándose a la mayor.- ¿Hay alguien dentro?

- Falta una de las pequeñas.- La angustia era clara en el rostro de la mujer.- Pobre chica…

Nanoha apretó las riendas mientras miraba el fuego. Acto seguido picó con fuerza a los costados de su yegua y el animal salió disparado rumbo al orfanato.

-.-.-.-.-

El humo era cada vez más denso y no le dejaba ver el camino. Agarró con fuerza a la niña entre sus brazos, quien no paraba de llorar, asustada como estaba. Nanoha dio un paso atrás cuando una llamarada se alzó bruscamente. Podía notar la piel abrasándose bajo la armadura.

- ¡Nanoha! –Los ojos azules se abrieron al escuchar esa voz llamándola.- ¡¡Nanoha!!

- ¡Fate! –Gritó con desespero y acto seguido empezó a toser debido al humo.

Se escuchó un fuerte estrépito y una viga de madera cayó frente a ella, cubierta en llamas. Miró a la niña en sus brazos al advertir que había dejado de llorar. Asustada se apresuró a comprobar si aún respiraba y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que sólo se había desmayado. Volvió a toser con más fuerza. Cada vez el calor era peor y los ojos y los pulmones le escocían debido al humo.

- ¡Nanoha! –Volvió a escuchar.

Giró buscando aquella voz y abrió la boca asombrada cuando una figura apareció entre el fuego. El caballo saltó sin mayor dificultad las llamas y se detuvo justo a su lado. Fate la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y reproche.

- Fate…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Se está a punto de derrumbar todo!

- Pero…- Mostró a la pequeña que aún mantenía fuertemente agarrada entre sus brazos.- No podía dejarla aquí… y Raising Heart se ha asustado y no sé dónde…

- Ella está fuera.- Fate miraba a su alrededor buscando una ruta de salida.- Que es donde deberíamos estar todas.

Se estiró para coger a la niña y la colocó delante de ella, sobre la montura. Apartó un pie del estribo y Nanoha no se lo pensó dos veces antes de pasar un pie para hacer impulso y agarrarse a la mano que la rubia le tendía. Segundos después se sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura de Fate mientras ésta espoleaba a Bardiche con todas sus fuerzas.

No tardaron en salir, era como si el caballo supiera por dónde dirigirse para salvar la vida. Las dos guerreras miraron a su alrededor, tosiendo y con el rostro cubierto de cenizas y sudor. Nanoha no tardó en desenvainar su espada dispuesta a luchar, pero parecía que la batalla había terminado mientras estaban dentro.

- ¡Capitana! –Vita se acercó hasta ellas.- La mayoría de los rebeldes han logrado huir cuando han gritado retirada, no se esperaban que viniéramos hasta aquí.

La castaña suspiró y guardó el arma.

- Bien… Vita, mandad a alguien a la iglesia de Carim, avisad a Signum.- La pequeña asintió y Nanoha miró a los edificios que seguían ardiendo a sus espaldas.- Debemos organizar a los hombres para acabar con el fuego antes de que sea peor. También hay que atender a los heridos…

La niña se movió y Fate bajó la vista para comprobar que estuviera bien. Un par de ojos bicolores la miraron con confusión.

- ¿Ya habéis despertado? –Preguntó Fate con voz dulce, logrando llamar la atención de Nanoha.- ¿Cómo estáis?

- ¿…Mamá? –Preguntó la niña y la rubia se incomodó ante la risilla divertida de la capitana.

- No, no soy vuestra madre…

- ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? –Preguntó Nanoha, asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro de Fate. Los extraños ojos de aquella niña se fijaron entonces en ella.- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Mamá?

Esta vez fue Fate quien rió, pero Nanoha sólo sonrió ante el comentario.

- Me llamo Nanoha, ¿y tú?

- …Vivio.

- Hola, Vivio.

Fate miró de reojo hacia la mujer tras ella, sonriendo por la expresión dulce que mostraba a la pequeña. Vivio se aferraba con sus manitas a su armadura mientras no dejaba de observar a Nanoha. La rubia se encontró sonriendo.

- Parece que le has gustado.

Nanoha se fijó de nuevo en Fate y sus ojos se quedaron mirando con intensidad. La castaña se acercó aun más a ella y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias por salvarme.- Susurró aún muy cerca de su rostro.- Por salvarnos.

- Un placer.- Sus ojos la miraron con algo parecido a la ternura unos segundos antes de cambiar a enfado.- No volváis a hacerme esto, capitana.

Nanoha alzó una ceja ante el tono y la forma en que había dicho esa frase. Fate parecía realmente enfadada pero a pesar de eso sus ojos borgoñas mostraban una más que evidente angustia por la situación que acababan de vivir. Sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Lady Testarossa? –Preguntó, siguiéndole el juego.- ¿Os preocupáis por mí?

- Sí.

La rubia mostró el rostro más serio que la capitana le había visto jamás. Nanoha abrió la boca ante eso, sin saber qué hacer o decir. No se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, ni siquiera se esperaba que la chica realmente se preocupara por ella. Pero ahí estaba, demostrando de todas las formas posibles que realmente se preocupaba por su bienestar. Bajó la mirada, cohibida, y entonces sus ojos se fijaron en la pequeña, quien las miraba con una expresión interrogante. Nanoha sonrió de nuevo.

- Parece ser que nuestra amiga Lady Testarossa está muy preocupada por nosotras, ¿no creéis, Vivio? –La niña titubeó y finalmente asintió algo confusa.- Será mejor prometerle que cuidaremos más de nosotras mismas… Siempre que se mantenga a nuestro lado.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los de Fate en una mirada cargada de dobles significados, de promesas y de sincero agradecimiento. Se mantuvieron mirándose unos segundos ante la confusa mirada de la niña. Finalmente Nanoha apartó la mirada, carraspeó y se dispuso a bajar del caballo.

- ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Vivio.

- Voy a organizarlo todo para que pronto todo vuelva a la normalidad.- Sonrió Nanoha, bajándola del caballo y manteniéndola en sus brazos.- Así que vos, Lady Vivio, debéis quedaros con vuestros amigos y animarnos, ¿vale?

La niña asintió con efusividad y Fate y Nanoha se miraron con una sonrisa antes de empezar a trabajar.

-.-.-.-.-

El camino de vuelta al castillo fue bastante tranquilo. A pesar del cansancio después de las peleas de ayer y de pasarse prácticamente toda la noche trabajando en Saint Kaiser, la situación parecía que se había tranquilizado. Las tropas de Signum no tardaron en aparecer para ayudarlos a extinguir las llamas, varias tiendas se montaron de manera provisional para atender a los heridos y proporcionar un refugio temporal a todas las victimas del ataque. Nanoha tenía una expresión agotada en el rostro pero había decidido dirigirse de inmediato al castillo para informar a la reina en persona. Lady Carim había prometido ayudarles en la reconstrucción del lugar, pero también necesitarían ayuda de la gobernante.

Fate se mantenía a su lado, cabalgando con tranquilidad junto a algunos soldados más. Soltó un bostezo y cabeceó un par de veces, estaba agotada pero no había dudado ni un instante en acompañar a la castaña hasta el castillo. El ascenso de la montaña les estaba resultando interminable y la rubia se encontró mirando hacia la derecha, allí donde sabía que estaba el pequeño estanque secreto de Nanoha.

- Qué bien que me sentaría un baño ahora mismo.- Murmuró para sí, sin embargo la capitana la escuchó y soltó una risilla. Fate la miró con una sonrisa.- ¿Vamos?

- Ten paciencia.- Rió de nuevo la castaña.- Primero avisemos a la reina y luego si quieres nos bañamos juntas. Te frotaré la espalda.

La miró con un brillo divertido en los ojos y Fate sintió cómo se ruborizaba ligeramente.

Tardaron un par de horas más en llegar hasta el castillo. Para cuando tuvieron el enorme portalón delante ninguno podía ya con su cuerpo y simplemente esperaban dar el mensaje e irse directos a sus recámaras para darse una larga y merecida siesta. Por eso, cuando los guardias de la puerta cruzaron sus lanzas frente el pecho de Fate, todos se quedaron aturdidos.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó la rubia, mirando confundida a los guardias que habían aparecido para rodearla.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Fate Testarossa.- Dijo con solemnidad uno de los soldados.- Quedáis detenida.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

Notitas varias:**

Según lo que tengo entendido de las pocas horas de estudio: _Adrenalina: Hormona secretada por las glándulas adrenales, situadas en la médula del riñón. Su función es acelerar el metabolismo ante las situaciones de peligro y preparar al organismo para la huida._

Ayer Fanfiction me odiaba y no podía subir el cap, me acabo de levantar y dentro de 3h tengo examen de Bioquímica... Ejem, no debería estar aquí escribiendo esto xD pero si a Fate la adrenalina le recorría las venas en medio de la batalla, a mi me corre ahora porque creo que me vais a querer matar. Para empezar que no he actualizado aún Sister-in-Law con el último capítulo. Para seguir que este se queda más que a medias XD

En fin, casi todos dijisteis que Zaffira había hecho una espada, naaaah, me quedo los sugus (aclarar que sí, son un tipo de caramelos) y admito que la escena de la armadura es de mis preferidas ¿qué os ha parecido? Y bueno, batallas (infumables, pero batallas), fluff por aquí y por allá, aparición de Vivio y… un final WTF. Sí, puedo escuchar vuestros gritos indignados. Se aceptan reviews con amenazas, pero sobre todo se aceptan con críticas constructivas ;D Y nada, mejor huyo… o me voy a estudiar a la desesperada, qué remedio.


	5. Chapitre V

Eres el asesino? ¿O eres su espada?

**

* * *

LA ESPADA DEL ASESINO**

**Chapitre V

* * *

**

- Fate Testarossa, quedáis arrestada.

Durante unos segundos nadie supo qué hacer o decir. Era absurdo. No entendieron aquella frase ni qué hacían las lanzas bloqueando el paso de Fate mientras la apuntaban amenazadoramente. Ninguno de los recién llegados entendió de dónde habían salido los soldados que la rodeaban y el desconcierto estaba presente en sus rostros. La propia Fate fue la primera en reaccionar. Comprendió la situación y simplemente bajó la vista, más decepcionada que otra cosa. Sabía que todo lo que le había ocurrido últimamente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, era obvio que aquel no era su sitio ni nunca lo sería; los crímenes que había cometido eran demasiado pesados para permanecer impunes.

Nanoha bajó de su caballo y la atención pasó a ella. Los soldados titubearon al verla dirigirse hacia ellos con una expresión crispada en ira contenida. Fate alzó el rostro para ver a la capitana agarrar sin miramientos una de las lanzas que la apuntaban.

- Soltadla.

Su voz sonó imperativa, una orden que no permitía duda alguna y que llevaba una amenaza implícita en su tono. El soldado la miró sin saber qué hacer y un par bajaron ligeramente las armas.

- Nos han ordenado detenerla.

Nanoha dio un paso a su izquierda e hizo un giro de noventa grados (90º XD) para propinarle un tremendo derechazo al soldado que acababa de hablar. El hombre soltó un grito de dolor y trastabilló hacia atrás. La lanza cayó al suelo cuando se llevó las manos a la nariz, intentando parar la hemorragia.

Los presenten miraron con asombro a la mujer, quien se mantenía con los puños crispados, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada ante su mirada enfurecida. Todos en la Guardia conocían el temperamento de la capitana Takamachi y no había miembro que osase siquiera pensar en llevarle la contraria. Sin embargo al parecer los vigías del castillo no disponían de tal conocimiento.

Uno de ellos movió su lanza hasta apuntarla a ella. De inmediato los miembros de la Guardia que estaban ahí desenvainaron sus espadas. El ambiente se volvió tenso y lleno de amenaza. Nanoha sonrió de medio lado, con arrogancia y una pizca de diversión ante el insensato que había osado levantar el arma contra ella. Su mano se movió hasta la empuñadura de su espada y el soldado se tensó. Una gota de sudor rodó por su frente.

- Nanoha… -La voz de Fate hizo que la nombrada la mirase.- Déjalo.

- No permitiré que te acusen.

- Nanoha.- Repitió, y soltó un suspiro.- Soy una asesina, es normal que me acusen.

- Yo también lo soy.- Replicó con cabezonería.

- No es lo mismo.- La rubia negó con la cabeza, a veces su capitana podía ser muy cabezota.- Yo lo era antes de entrar en la Guardia.

- Yo también.

Fate parpadeó confundida ante el comentario y un pequeño murmullo se escuchó entre los presentes. El hombre que mantenía su arma contra Nanoha se carcajeó, envalentonado por la inesperada posibilidad de atrapar a otra asesina, pensando que eso de seguro le haría subir de rango.

- La Guardia está llena de criminales.- Acusó con desdén.

Lo próximo que hizo fue tragar saliva con nerviosismo. Ni siquiera había visto a la mujer desenvainar la espada, no pudo reaccionar cuando el mango de la lanza se partió en dos bajo el cortante filo del arma y, antes de saber qué había ocurrido, se encontró con el frió metal contra su cuello.

El ambiente se volvió aún más tenso si cabía.

- No permitiré que acuséis a ninguno de mis subordinados.- Siseó la castaña.- Os cortaré el cuello si volvéis a calumniar así a la Guardia, ¿entendido?

Clavó un poco más el filo de la espada en su garganta, como queriendo enfatizar su amenaza. El hombre tragó pesado y asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras los soldados de la Guardia sonreían con orgullo.

- Nanoha por favor, cálmate.- Rogó Fate.

Ella la miró de reojo y se apartó del soldado.

- Exijo saber la acusación sobre Fate Testarossa.- Su voz resonó por todo el patio.

- Traición.

Tras esa simple palabra reinó el más absoluto silencio. La gente se hizo a un lado para dejar paso al consejero real. Yuuno Scrya se acercaba con el rostro mostrando preocupación, más aún cuando Nanoha se acercó hasta él en dos zancadas, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Repetidlo.- Le retó.

Yuuno bajó la mirada un segundo antes de alzarla con determinación.

- No podéis cegaros de esta forma, capitana Takamachi.- Declaró con rotundidad.- Un crimen así no puede…

- ¿¡Cómo osáis acusar a mi subordinada de traición!? –El rubio se encogió ante el grito.- No lo permitiré.

- Insisto, sin duda estáis cegada por vuestra estrecha relación con Lady Testarossa, pero…

- Sois vos el que está cegado por la desconfianza y los prejuicios.- Protestó la castaña.- Fate Testarossa no ha hecho nada por lo que se le pueda acusar, ¡aún menos por traición!

- Sabéis que hay cargos suficientes sobre ella…

- La reina los exculpó.- Replicó.

- Porque confió en ella. Pero ha traicionado la confianza de su majestad Hayate.

- ¿Traicionado? –Nanoha cada vez se estaba molestando más por aquella acusación.- ¿Cuándo la ha traicionado? ¡Ha estado luchando por el reino de su majestad! Exijo ver de inmediato a la reina.

- Capitana Takamachi, os estáis excediendo.- Le advirtió el rubio.- No podéis exigir ver a su majestad de ese modo.

Nanoha apretó con rabia el puño, miró de reojo a Fate y esta movió lentamente la cabeza hacia a un lado y hacia otro, dejándole bien claro que lo dejase estar. Los ojos azules mostraron toda la impotencia que sentían en esos momentos y la rubia le sonrió alentadora.

- Nanoha, no te preocupes por mí.- Le pidió con una sonrisa.- No me perdonaría si te acusaran a ti también.

Mantuvieron la mirada unos momentos y finalmente la castaña bajó la cabeza, rindiéndose ante tal petición. Yuuno tenía razón, se estaba excediendo, estaba perdiendo el control y ella, como capitana de la Guardia de la Reina, no se podía permitir hacer una cosa así. Respiró hondo un par de veces y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de pegarle un buen puñetazo a todo aquel que se atreviera acusar a su Fate de traición.

- Está bien. ¿Cuáles son los fundamentos de tal acusación?

Yuuno miró a Nanoha con las cejas alzadas y luego a Fate, ligeramente sorprendido por cómo unas simples palabras de la rubia habían logrado calmar a la temperamental capitana. No pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente la relación que unía a aquellas dos mujeres era bastante peculiar. Nanoha carraspeó con impaciencia y el hombre volvió su atención a ella.

- Precia Testarossa ha logrado fugarse.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar mientras asimilaban semejante noticia. El rostro de Fate palideció hasta semejarse a un fantasma, Nanoha se mantuvo con la boca abierta y parpadeó confundida.

- ¿Có-Cómo? –Logró preguntar con un hilo de voz.

- La han ayudado. Fate la ha ayudado.

- ¡No digáis estupideces! –Esta vez fue Fate quien alzó la voz. Bajó del caballo y apartó las lanzas de los soldados como si no supusieran ninguna amenaza. Los hombres estaban demasiado confundidos y tardaron algunos segundos en reaccionar y cerrarle el paso de nuevo. La rubia bufó con molestia y dirigió una mirada cargada de odio hacia Yuuno, quien retrocedió un paso por puro instinto.- Jamás, oídme pequeño hurón, jamás ayudaría a Precia a huir de la celda en la que debe pudrirse. Si de mí dependiese esa mujer no volvería a ver la luz del sol y yo misma me encargaría de torturarla hasta que su carne se volviera putrefacta y sirviera de alimento para las ratas. Así que no oséis decir que ha huido con mi ayuda.

Sus palabras destilaban odio y rencor y ninguno de los presentes dudó de su veracidad. Nanoha se acercó a ella y, ante un gesto del consejero, los hombres no tardaron en retirar las armas, conscientes de que no les convenía volver a hacer enfadar al Demonio Blanco. La castaña le puso una mano en el hombro y el cuerpo de Fate se relajó notablemente.

- Yuuno, sabéis la relación entre Fate y Precia.- Empezó a explicar la capitana.- Sabéis por qué se unió a mis tropas y el motivo por el cual le juró fidelidad a la reina. ¿Cómo habéis podido creer que traicionaría a la Guardia por ella?

- Pero… -El rostro del rubio mostraba confusión. Se ajustó las gafas y frunció el ceño.- Hay sirvientes que afirman haberla visto junto a la fugitiva.

- Yo mismo la vi.- Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia el soldado que seguía sujetándose la nariz que Nanoha le había roto.- Yo os vi.- Repitió con voz nasal.- Ibais al lado de Precia Testarossa.

- Fate ha estado conmigo desde que partimos ayer… -Nanoha negó con la cabeza, aquello no tenía sentido. Miró a Yuuno, quien seguía igual de confuso que ella y luego a Fate. Alzó las cejas al verla completamente estática, con la piel sin una pizca de color y las pupilas dilatadas.- ¿Fate?

La zarandeó ligeramente y al ver que no contestaba llevó una mano a su mejilla. Finalmente la rubia reaccionó y movió sus ojos hasta los azules de la capitana.

- Alicia.- Su voz salió apenas en un susurro, pero Nanoha la escuchó perfectamente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, comprendiendo toda la situación. Fate se giró rápidamente hacia el soldado, lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó ligeramente. El hombre la miraba con una pizca de miedo en los ojos mientras la sangre le seguía saliendo a borbotones de la nariz.- ¿Estáis seguro? –Él asintió.- ¿Era yo? –Asintió de nuevo.- ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

- V-vuestro cabello.- Dijo con aquella voz nasal, sorbió algo de sangre e hizo una mueca.- Es bastante peculiar, tan largo y rubio... Me acuerdo perfectamente. Lo vi a distancia pero estoy seguro de que erais…

- ¡Tengo una hermana gemela! –Bramó, y los murmullos se alzaron entre los presentes.- ¿Estáis seguro de que ayudaba a huir a Precia?

El hombre titubeó un momento y asintió.

- Sí, iba a su lado…

- A su lado… -Repitió Fate entre dientes. Soltó un gruñido y lo alzó unos centímetros más.- ¡La tiene de rehén, inepto! –Lo dejó ir y el hombre cayó al suelo mientras se llevaba la mano a la nariz de nuevo. Fate se giró a Yuuno con expresión enfurecida.- Alicia tampoco ayudaría jamás a Precia, sólo puede tenerla como rehén. ¿¡Que diablos hacían los vigías!?

Ninguno de los presentes supo qué contestar. El guardia que había permitido el pase a Alicia al calabozo se encontraba inconsciente en la enfermería, después de recibir un fuerte golpe. Nadie las vio salir hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ninguno de los vigías del castillo hizo nada por detenerla y todos se echaban la culpa unos a otros. Yuuno cruzó una mirada con Nanoha y asintió.

- Iré a avisar a la reina.- Dijo.- Por favor, esperad un momento.

Partió rumbo al castillo y Nanoha volvió su atención a Fate. La vio temblar de ira e impotencia, con el rostro consternado y mordiéndose el labio con tal fuerza que ya se había hecho incluso herida. La cogió de la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras la guiaba hacia el interior del castillo. Al parecer, el descanso tendría que posponerse un poco más.

-.-.-.-.-

Fate no paraba de ir de un lado a otro del cuarto, siendo seguida por los ojos azules de Nanoha, quien la observaba sin decir nada desde el lado de la ventana. La rubia no podía creérselo, no podía entender cómo había logrado huir con tanta facilidad una persona que estaba destinada a pasar sus días en una celda del castillo. Era ridículo que hubiera conseguido salir como si nada, sin que nadie diera la alarma hasta varias horas después de su fuga, cuando encontraron al soldado tendido en el suelo de los calabozos.

Dio un puñetazo contra la pared y la castaña se sobresaltó por ello. Un segundo golpe siguió al primero. Sentía cómo toda la rabia y la furia recorrían cada célula de su cuerpo, ardiendo en unas incontrolables ganas de ir en busca de Precia y darle su merecido. Notaba la impotencia reconcomiendo su ser y eso sólo lograba aumentar su rabia.

- Fate.- La voz de Nanoha a su lado le hizo voltear.- Cálmate.

Los ojos borgoñas la miraron con odio contenido. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que se calmase? Precia se había escapado sin pagar por todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que le había hecho, y no suficiente con ello había logrado escapar utilizando a Alicia.

Alicia. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No quería ni pensar en lo que la loca de su madre podría estar haciéndole a su hermana. Precia no tenía ningún tipo de escrúpulo ni aun tratándose de sus propias hijas, eso Fate lo sabía mejor que nadie, y seguro estaría furiosa por haber acabado atrapada en una celda. Y Alicia estaba con ella…

Apretó el puño y dio un nuevo puñetazo a la pared y luego otro y otro más, hasta que unas cálidas manos la detuvieron, envolviendo sus puños maltrechos y otorgándole calidez. Fate miró a Nanoha y notó cómo su mundo se desmoronaba.

- ¡Déjame ir tras ella! –Gritó.- ¡Déjame atraparla y darle su merecido! Podía aguantar que se quedara encerrada de por vida, sin más, ¡pero ha osado utilizar a Alicia para huir! No puedo perdonarla, déjame ir tras ella y matarla. ¡Necesito matarla!

Fate se encontró completamente paralizada cuando, bruscamente, Nanoha le puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y se acercó tanto a ella que la embriagó con su aroma. Por un momento su corazón se detuvo cuando sus rostros quedaron separados por escasos centímetros hasta que la frente de la castaña se apoyó en la suya. Los ojos borgoñas se perdieron en los azules que la miraban con tal intensidad que le erizaba la piel. Al fin su corazón volvió a latir, esta vez completamente desbocado. La cercanía de Nanoha, su calidez, su aroma, su tacto, todo estaba abrumándola de una manera escalofriante.

Nanoha cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro al verla más calmada. Su aliento revoloteó por los labios de la rubia y ésta se estremeció mientras se relamía de forma inconsciente. Tragó saliva de forma pesada y sus ojos viajaron hasta la boca entreabierta de la capitana.

- Por favor.- El susurro le hizo estremecer de nuevo, una voz suave y aterciopelada, cargada de miles de sentimientos que Fate se encontró incapaz de identificar.- Por favor, no me pidas eso, no sé qué haría si te ocurriera algo, Fate. Si te echaran de la Guardia… Por favor, no permitas que eso ocurra, no lo aguantaría.

Los ojos azules volvieron a abrirse y la miraron con su brillo intenso.

- ¿Por… qué? –Se encontró preguntando.

Nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa forma ni se había angustiado tanto por su seguridad. A Fate no le importaba que le echaran de la Guardia, ni siquiera que la condenasen a muerte, pero parecía que a Nanoha sí le importaba y ella no lograba comprender por qué, no estaba acostumbrada a esas situaciones y mucho menos a la cercanía de Nanoha.

La castaña sonrió con tal calidez que sólo consiguió que su corazón fuera más rápido si cabía. La mano sobre su mejilla se deslizó con suavidad y Fate se olvidó de respirar cuando un par de dedos se posaron con delicadeza sobre sus labios, delineándolos en un roce que provocó que tuviera que cerrar los ojos. Nanoha miraba con fijeza aquellos labios mientras sus dedos los separaban ligeramente, humedeciéndose con su saliva, calentándose con su aliento.

- Porque…- Susurró la ojiazul, recorriendo una vez más aquellos labios, buscando las palabras para expresarse.- Porque por primera vez soy feliz.- La rubia abrió los ojos y la miró confundida.- Por primera vez tengo una amiga, tengo a alguien.

- Toda la Guardia te adora.- Replicó Fate y Nanoha se estremeció al notar su aliento sobre su mano.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, simplemente mirándose y disfrutando de la cercanía y el calor de la otra. Finalmente Nanoha apartó la mano de sus labios y volvió a posarla sobre su mejilla para empezar a dibujar pequeños círculos con sus pulgares. Fate se encontró disfrutando de la caricia como nunca había disfrutado nada.

- ¿Sabes por qué me uní a la Guardia? - La pregunta de Nanoha la pilló por sorpresa pero le contestó negando ligeramente con la cabeza.- Me gusta pelear.- Admitió.- Me lo paso bien cuando lucho pero una vez termina me doy cuenta de que no ha sido un juego, hay cuerpos, he segado vidas. Siempre ha sido así. Mi casa era una escuela de esgrima, me enseñaron desde pequeña y yo me lo tomaba como un juego, me lo sigo tomando.- Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor.- Hace años… llegó un día en el que encontré al asesino de mi padre. Recuerdo que sólo quería darle una lección, herirle, avergonzarle y enseñarle que mi padre era el mejor profesor de la región y que yo había aprendido bien de él. Pero… -Apoyó su frente en el hombro de la rubia y escondió su rostro en su cuello.- Mi madre lloraba, los gritos de mis hermanos resuenan aún en mi cabeza: "mátalo, mátalo". Por un momento pensé que, a fin de cuentas, era un asesino que merecía morir. Cuando me quise dar cuenta lo había herido de muerte y era yo quien me había convertido en una asesina.

Fate tragó saliva. El silencio las envolvió de nuevo pero esta vez se trataba de uno pesado, cargado de tristeza. Alzó una mano hasta acariciar el cabello castaño, intentando confortarla a pesar de que no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

- Nanoha, yo…

- La Reina Hayate fue muy comprensiva conmigo.- Siguió.- Me dio una oportunidad, le juré fidelidad y me uní a la Guardia para enmendar mi error. Poco a poco me fui ganando el respeto de todos y creo que puedo afirmar que también su amistad pero tú…- Se incorporó de nuevo y la miró con una tímida sonrisa.- Tú eres especial.- Fate notó cómo se sonrojaba, ligeramente abrumada.- No porque me recuerdes a mí, sino porque quiero verte sonreír. No quiero ver la tristeza que contemplé en tus ojos cuando te encontré, quiero que me mires con felicidad, que me sonrías… Fate, adoro cuando sonríes.

La rubia se quedó sin saber qué decir. Cada vez notaba más calor en las mejillas mientras una extraña sensación recorría la boca de su estómago ante aquella afirmación. La sinceridad de Nanoha la desconcertaba, pero sobre todo lo hacía la intensidad con la que decía esas palabras y que le hizo sonreír. Si Nanoha quería ver su sonrisa sólo tenía que mantenerse a su lado, porque sin duda era lo que lograba que sus labios se curvaran. Y si eso hacía feliz a la capitana, entonces le mostraría su mejor sonrisa.

Nanoha le devolvió el gesto mientras volvía a encontrarse sin poder dejar de observar con fijeza aquellos labios rosados que volvían a sonreírle y que le hacían desear tocarlos, rozarlos… besarlos. Su sonrisa se esfumó al advertir ese último pensamiento y esta vez fue ella quien humedeció sus labios como si delante tuviera el más exquisito manjar. Quería verla sonreír pero al mismo tiempo quería borrarle esa sonrisa con sus propios labios, robándosela con un beso. Nunca había deseado nada como en esos momentos deseaba los labios de la rubia. Estaba tan cerca… podía sentir su respiración, si se inclinase un poco lograría rozarlos y al fin sabría a qué saben. La curiosidad la estaba matando, aquel deseo repentino e incontrolable la estaba torturando.

La sonrisa de Fate titubeó al ver la extraña expresión en el rostro de la capitana. Su cuerpo se estremeció al comprender qué era aquello que sus ojos observaban con fervor.

- Nanoha…

Los labios se habían movido, de una forma hipnotizante y sensual, emitiendo una voz suave que parecía mimar cada silaba antes de pronunciarla. Nanoha afirmó su agarre en torno a las mejillas de Fate. Su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios le había sonado a gloria y ahora sabía que también tendrían que saber a ella. Sí, seguro que Fate sabía a gloria, sólo tenía que acercarse un poco más para comprobarlo…

La puerta se abrió. Ambas soltaron una exclamación y Nanoha se separó como si de repente hubiera salido de un profundo trance. Fate miró hacia la puerta y un segundo después bajó la vista al suelo al ver la expresión entre sorprendida y divertida de la reina Hayate.

- Vaya, ¿interrumpo algo?

- Vos no podéis interrumpir nada, su majestad.- Bromeó Yuuno al aparecer a su lado.

- Oh, creedme Sir Scrya.- Rió ella.- Hay situaciones en las que incluso mi presencia resulta molesta.

- No interrumpís nada.- Aseguró la castaña, recuperando al fin la compostura.- Os esperábamos.

- Imagino…

La sonrisa ladeada de Hayate dejaba en claro que sabía perfectamente que había interrumpido una situación que resultaba más que embarazosa para ambas. Sólo hacía falta mirar cómo Fate evadía su mirada o la seriedad con la que Nanoha intentaba ocultar la vergüenza de su rostro, mientras parecía pedirle en silencio que dejara el tema.

Fate se movió, acercándose hasta situarse delante de Hayate para inclinarse, clavando una rodilla en el suelo. La reina alzó una ceja e intercambió una mirada con la capitana de su guardia, quien tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Os ruego que me dejéis ir tras la fugitiva.

Ante tal petición el rostro de la gobernante se tornó serio mientras la observaba con detenimiento. La rubia mantenía los ojos clavados en el suelo y su puño se cerraba en torno a la empuñadura de su espada.

- ¿Qué pretendéis hacer cuando deis con ella?

Fate alzó el rostro y la miró con determinación.

- Pienso traerla hasta aquí para que la juzguéis vos misma.

Hayate asintió, conforme con la respuesta y advirtiendo que no parecía haber el más mínimo rastro de duda en su propósito.

- Pensé que queríais matarla.

La rubia titubeó un instante y volvió su mirada al suelo.

- Os mentiría si dijera que ese no es mi deseo.- Admitió.- Pero os prometí lealtad e hice el juramento de velar por la seguridad de mi capitana. Si traicionase vuestra confianza no podría cumplirlo.

Hayate alzó las cejas y rápidamente miró hacia Nanoha, quien se sonrojó con violencia. La reina empezó a soltar una sonora carcajada que logró incomodar aún más a las dos mujeres. Yuuno lo miraba todo con las cejas alzadas desde el umbral de la puerta sin saber exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo allí. Nanoha suspiró y dio un paso al frente.

- Su majestad, debo informaros de lo ocurrido en Saint Kaiser.

La carcajada de la reina se detuvo al instante y el ambiente volvió a ser completamente serio, como si la diversión de segundos atrás no hubiera existido. Hayate asintió a la capitana y se inclinó hasta rozarle el hombro a Fate.

- Levantaos, Lady Testarossa.- Pidió.- Tratemos este asunto primero y luego veamos qué podemos hacer con Precia.

La rubia asintió y se puso de pie, rogando por que la reunión no se alargase demasiado. Rogando por que su hermana Alicia estuviera bien.

-.-.-.-.-

La vegetación en el bosque era espesa e impedía que avanzasen todo lo rápido que la mujer quería, pese a ello, no impedía que corriesen con todas sus fuerzas. No le importaba engancharse con alguna rama o tropezar con alguna piedra y caer rodando algunos metros, ladera abajo, sólo le importaba alejarse del castillo.

Alicia tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar, su piel estaba manchada y sus ropas rasgadas por el roce de los arbustos. Pero lo que más le dolía era el agarre de su madre. Los dedos de Precia se cerraban con fuerza sobre su muñeca, clavándole las uñas como un halcón lo haría con su presa, maltratando su piel mientras arrastraba de ella sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Le faltaba el aliento y le dolía todo el cuerpo de tanto correr. Alzó la mirada para ver a su madre. Precia estaba como loca. Tenía una expresión desquiciada con una sonrisa casi enfermiza, su pelo sucio estaba alborotado y lleno de hojas y no paraba de murmurar sinsentidos.

Cerró los ojos cuando una rama le arañó la mejilla. ¿Cómo había acabado así? Ella sólo había ido a visitar a su madre, pensaba que era su deber como hija y sin embargo ahora deseaba no haber decidido pisar aquella celda. Cuando Precia había preguntado sobre su hermana, Alicia no había podido evitar contestarle que había empezado una nueva vida, que ahora era alguien y que había personas que la querían. La mujer se había reído como una perturbada diciéndole que aquello sólo eran mentiras. Entonces fue cuando Alicia pronunció las palabras que la sentenciaron.

"Ahora mismo está en una misión, junto con el resto de la Guardia de la Reina. Ahora es alguien importante, madre, no oses reírte de ella porque llegará más lejos de lo que tú has llegado jamás con tus artimañas."

Con eso el rostro de Precia se desencajó y, tras un instante, había mostrado una sonrisa que había logrado estremecer a la rubia. No sabía cómo, pero de algún modo la mujer había logrado desenganchar las argollas de la pared y simplemente fingía estar encadenada, esperando la oportunidad perfecta que Alicia le había brindado sin saber. Antes de poder reaccionar la había atrapado con sus brazos y tapado la boca para que no gritase. El resto fue fácil. Al abrir la puerta el soldado no pudo hacer nada frente al golpe que no se esperaba. Alicia recordaba el horror que sintió al dejarlo tendido en el suelo mientras su madre murmuraba "te lo mereces, por hacerme callar, te lo mereces" y la arrastraba por los pasillos del castillo, aprovechando que la Guardia no se encontraba en él.

La chica aún se preguntaba cómo habían logrado salir tan fácilmente, pero al parecer sin la Guardia el castillo quedaba desamparado y los vigías únicamente se preocupaban de lo que entraba, no de lo que salía. Sabía que era cuestión de horas que se dieran cuenta y salieran a perseguirlas. Precia también lo sabía y por eso corría como alma que lleva el demonio.

- Ya verás, Alicia.- Le oyó decir entre jadeos.- Empezaremos de nuevo. Mataré a Fate y empezaremos de nuevo. Sólo tú y yo.

Alicia cerró los ojos y rogó por que alguien las encontrase, por que alguien parase a aquella mujer que había perdido el juicio.

-.-.-.-.-

Toda La Guardia de la Reina que había regresado al castillo fue movilizada y los pocos soldados esperaban sobre sus caballos, con sus armaduras y sus espadas preparadas para salir a cumplir su misión. Eran pocos y parecían cansados, pero era mejor que nada. La capitana pasó la vista sobre ellos y se acercó a Fate, quien parecía tranquila a los ojos de los demás, pero que no lograba engañar a la castaña. Nanoha sabía que en el fondo estaba hirviendo de ira pero le sonrió, agradecida por que hiciera todo lo posible por controlarse. Con aquella simple sonrisa la rubia se relajó notablemente. No sabía qué tenía esa mujer pero lograba tranquilizarla y darle esperanzas.

La capitana se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se acercó hasta la pared donde descansaban las armas, junto al resto de las ropas que se había quitado para colocarse la armadura. Contempló las dos espadas que se apoyaban la una a la otra, una negra con detalles dorados, la otra blanca con trozos rojizos. Cogió la negra y pasó el dedo por el triángulo amarillo de la empuñadura, el mismo que había mandado tallar sobre la armadura de Fate.

- Toma.- Le tendió la espada a su propietaria y su sonrisa se borró para mirarla con seriedad.- Espero que seas consciente de lo que haces y no te dejes llevar por la ira.

- Nanoha…

- Tú eres la espada, no el asesino. ¿Verdad, Fate? –La castaña sonrió con algo de tristeza, sólo esperaba que realmente fuera así.- Prométeme que te controlarás.

Fate asintió y cogió la espada para apretarla con todas sus fuerzas contra sí. Nanoha se alejó y fue directa a su caballo, que relinchó al verla. Se subió y le acarició la crin cobriza mientras un soldado le tendía su espada.

- Raising Heart parece nerviosa.- Comentó el hombre.

- Sí… -Nanoha le dio unas palmadas tranquilizadoras y se inclinó para susurrarle en el odio.- Tienes que ser rápida, Raising Heart, más rápida que Bardiche. Tenemos que llegar antes, ¿de acuerdo?

La capitana se incorporó y agarró con fuerza las riendas, la yegua dio unos pasos y se situó frente a los soldaros. Detrás apareció Fate con su armadura, que parecía hacer juego con el caballo negro. Nanoha miró de reojo el animal que montaba la rubia y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Bardiche había resultado ser un caballo muy veloz y perfectamente entrenado, sigiloso y ágil, perfecto para correr a gran velocidad. Sólo esperaba que esta no fuera como las otras veces que había corrido contra él y Raising Heart fuera más rápida.

- Bien… ¡Soldados! –Tiró de las riendas y la yegua giró para encarar a sus hombres.- Esta va a ser una misión delicada. Somos pocos y sé que estáis agotados pero Precia ha logrado escaparse, tiene un rehén y seguramente esté armada. No quiero heridos. No quiero errores. Sólo atrapadlas y rescatad a la chica.

Todos los hombres gritaron a la vez y sus caballos se movieron nerviosos, dispuestos a empezar la búsqueda.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

Notitas varias:**

Y aquí el motivo por el que querían detener a Fate: en este fic, Yuuno es idiota. XD Que nooo, es simplemente que sin la Guardia los del castillo son unos ineptos u_ú pero ¿a que mola Nanoha defendiendo a Fate? Jeje… Y seguro que lo pensáis pero no, no me gusta dejaros con la miel en los labios xD Sé que me queréis matar por la intervención de Hayate en cierta escena, pero es que pensé algo como "si ahora se besan acabaran desmadrándose y con todo lo que está pasando no creo que sea momento" …puede que no os importe eso (a mi tampoco demasiado xD) pero no lo vi correcto y... joder, vale sí, me gusta dejaros con la miel en los labios… pero de buen rollo xD!!!!

En fin, reconozco que es un capítulo raro, con el resto de pasado de Nanoha por ahí, un poco de angst por allá, fluff, gente demente y una nueva misión… Creo que noto cierta frase clavada en la espalda, no sé cual pueda ser… *se gira y se puede leer "este SÍ que sólo va a tener 2 o 3 caps" en su espalda XD* (¿XD?) Gracias por los reviews que me dejáis, que no lo suelo decir pero… jo, cómo moláis, gracias u_u

EDIT: Junto con Tifa-lock he abierto un blog (**yuridozoku. blogspot**) y al fin lo hemos estrenado con el nuevo manga de MSLN, Vivid! Así que espero que si os aburrís os deis una vuelta n_n!

Bye bee =3


	6. Chapitre VI

Eres el asesino? ¿O eres su espada?

**

* * *

LA ESPADA DEL ASESINO**

**Chapitre VI

* * *

**

_- Fate._

_Alicia siempre había mostrado una sonrisa alegre y despreocupada, su voz siempre era dulce y pronunciaba su nombre con un cariño que Fate no pensaba merecer. Sus vestidos realzaban su belleza natural y a ojos de cualquiera parecería una verdadera princesa. No como ella, que iba siempre desaliñada. _

_- Alicia, ¿qué haces aquí? –Dejó la espada a un lado y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo.- Si madre te ve se enfadará. _

_Su gemela sonrió más ampliamente y Fate la miró con desconcierto. _

_- ¡Felicidades! –Exclamó mientras sacaba un plato con un trozo de pastel que había mantenido oculto tras su espalda.- Te he traído pastel._

_- Es para ti, Alicia.- Fate suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza e intentaba disimular la alegría que le había provocado aquel pequeño detalle.- Si madre te ve…_

_- Hoy también es tu cumpleaños.- Protestó mientras le tendía el plato.- Debes celebrarlo._

_Fate titubeó pero finalmente aceptó el dulce, mostrando una gran sonrisa. Su hermana siempre tenía aquella clase de gestos hacia ella que le hacían más llevadera la vida que llevaba. Los sacrificios, el dolor y ella misma no importaban cuando Alicia era feliz. _

_- Gracias, Ali…_

_- ¡Alicia!_

_Ambas se estremecieron ante la voz y se giraron a la vez con la misma expresión asustada. Precia pareció hervir de ira cuando las vio a las dos juntas, tan diferentes y a pesar de todo tan parecidas. _

_- Madre…_

_- ¡¿Qué haces con esta?! –Bramó, mirando con odio a Fate._

_- Sólo quería darle un trozo de pastel… es mi hermana, también es su cumpleaños._

_- ¡Esa no es tu hermana! –Fate se estremeció ante tal afirmación.- ¡Ni siquiera merece tener cumpleaños!_

_El plato voló de las manos de la rubia ante el manotazo de la mujer. El trozo de tarta cayó al suelo ante la mirada impotente del par de gemelas._

_- ¡Pero…!_

_La protesta de Alicia fue cortada con un sonoro golpe. Fate dio un paso al frente pero se contuvo, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada contra su madre. Alicia se sujetaba la mejilla con expresión desconcertada y lágrimas en los ojos. _

_La pequeña Alicia nunca había entendido por qué no podía jugar con su hermana, no entendía por qué Precia siempre se enfadaba cuando la encontraba con ella. No entendía por qué no podían ser un par de hermanas normales._

_La mujer la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella sin ningún tipo de miramientos, arrastrándola lejos de Fate, quien se quedó sin poder hacer nada, mirando con impotencia cómo la razón de su existencia era apartada de su lado. _

Justo como ahora.

Los cascos de los caballos repicaban contra el suelo a toda velocidad, resonando por todas partes, pero sin embargo su caballo era el que más corría de todos. Siempre lo había sido. Bardiche siempre le ayudaba a huir de sus crímenes y ahora le ayudaría a cobrarse el precio por todos ellos. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la espada que colgaba de su cintura y notó un nudo en su estómago. Tragó pesado al notar cada ligero golpe que el arma le daba al galopar como un martilleo que le recordaba las palabras de Nanoha.

Le había pedido que siguiera siendo la espada y no el asesino, pero la rubia empezaba a creer que no podría mantener su palabra.

Tiró de las riendas y Bardiche disminuyó la velocidad. De nuevo el resto de jinetes se escuchaban a sus espaldas. ¿Qué haría una vez encontrara a Precia? Fate notaba la rabia recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, pero no sabía si estaba dispuesta a decepcionar a la única persona que había depositado algo de esperanza en ella, la única persona que había confiado en ella…

- ¡Por aquí!

El grito se escuchó a su derecha y no se lo pensó ni un segundo antes de dirigirse en esa dirección hasta que finalmente logró entrever a un par de jinetes entre los árboles. Espoleó a Bardiche y éste corrió más rápido si cabía, esquivó los gruesos troncos y Fate se agachó para pegarse al lomo del animal y evitar las ramas más bajas. La espada seguía golpeando en su muslo pero su mente estaba fijada en encontrar a su objetivo. Pasó por al lado de uno de los hombres, quien la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Dónde? –Preguntó, alzando la visera de su yelmo pero sin apartar la vista del camino.

- Hemos encontrado un rastro, creemos que han pasado por aquí.

Asintió y no tardó en sobrepasar al soldado. Estaba agotada debido a la lucha en Sankt Kaiser y el golpe en su pierna aún le molestaba en según que movimientos, pero la angustia por encontrar a Alicia hacía que se olvidase de su propio cansancio. Sabía que su hermana no era como ella para Precia, pero también sabía que la mujer no dudaría en golpearla o utilizarla para sus fines.

Se estremeció al pensar en su hermana y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Notó el peso de su espada más claro que nunca.

No le permitiría el lujo de disfrutar por convertirla en una verdadera asesina; aunque todo el mundo pensara que ya era una, mientras no lo fuera a ojos de Nanoha, estaba bien. Atraparía a Precia ella misma, la encerraría y se encargaría de que pagase por las vidas que le había obligado segar. Se encargaría de que pagase por herir a Alicia.

-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente se habían detenido. Su respiración seguía entrecortada después de haber corrido durante lo que le había parecido días enteros. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas para intentar recobrar el aliento, le dolía todo el cuerpo después de semejante carrera. Había perdido un zapato por el camino y tenía el pie lleno de heridas, al igual que el resto del cuerpo donde tenía varias magulladuras y golpes después de haberse caído repetidas veces.

Alicia soltó un quejido ahogado cuando una mano tiró bruscamente de su pelo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo.

- ¡Vamos! –Gritó Precia, tirando aún del pelo de su hija.- ¡No podemos perder tiempo!

- No… -Jadeó.- No puedo… más…

La mujer soltó una maldición y empezó a tirar del largo cabello dorado para arrastrarla por el suelo. Alicia se revolvió entre quejidos, intentando soltarse del doloroso agarre mientras las lágrimas volvían a fluir de sus ojos ante el daño.

- ¡Cállate! –Bramó mientras la zarandeaba aún cogida del pelo.- ¿¡No los oyes!? Si no nos damos prisa nos encontrarán. ¿¡No querrás que nos encuentren!?

Precia volvió a zarandearla con violencia y Alicia la miró con rencor mientras rogaba por que realmente dieran con ellas. Odiaba ser tan débil. Nunca se había tenido que preocupar de nada ya que siempre que tenía un problema había alguien para solucionarlo por ella… Y ahora se daba cuenta de lo poco que conocía la realidad. Había vivido entre algodones, siendo tratada con cuidado, apartada de la verdad sin ver más allá de lo que tenía delante. Por eso no había podido ver lo que su madre era en realidad hasta ahora, que era demasiado tarde.

Volvió a ser arrastrada del pelo y no pudo hacer más que intentar poner resistencia en vano. Fate siempre luchaba por ella, siempre estaba cubriéndole las espaldas desde la sombra y se llevaba la peor parte. Precia le había dicho que era para lo único que servía Fate y al ver cómo su hermana le sonreía y la cuidaba a pesar de todo, Alicia no había cuestionado nunca aquel asunto. Ahora se odiaba por ello, por no haber intentado ayudar a su hermana, por no haberse dado cuenta de que su madre era una demente que sólo las utilizaba a ambas.

La fugitiva parecía cada vez más inquieta y miraba a su alrededor con frecuencia, buscando algo entre la espesa vegetación. Avanzó unos metros mirando a sus espaldas y justo cuando volvió a mirar delante de sí se detuvo de golpe. Miró a sus pies, donde se abría un gran desnivel por el que había estado a punto de caer. Una piedra se desprendió del borde debido al peso de sus pies y cayó rodando varios metros hasta hacerse pedazos contra el suelo. Precia soltó una maldición mientras se alejaba unos pasos del borde y miraba a ambos lados buscando una ruta alternativa.

Dio un respingo y volteó para escudriñar el bosque a sus espaldas. Alicia suspiró de alivio al escuchar a lo lejos algunos pasos de caballos.

- Es demasiado tarde, madre.- Dijo, intentando aparentar valentía.- Deberíais rendiros.

El rostro de Precia se tensó segundos antes de crisparse en una mueca desquiciada y rebosante de odio.

- ¡¡Cállate!!

El golpe resonó por la zona, al igual que el quejido de Alicia.

Nanoha clavó los dedos en el tronco tras el que estaba escondida, arrancando algunos trozos de corteza mientras intentaba controlarse. Había dado con ellas al escuchar la voz de Precia y sin pensárselo dos veces había bajado de Raising Heart para acercarse de forma sigilosa. Precia no había reparado en su presencia y Nanoha, como estratega, sabía que el factor sorpresa era un punto a su favor para rescatar a Alicia sana y salva. Por eso tenía que controlarse y pensar en un plan.

A pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando de ira, clamando por salir de su escondite y darle su merecido a Precia Testarossa sin pensar en ninguna consecuencia.

Se mordió el labio mientras veía cómo la mujer golpeaba de nuevo a su hija. Alicia era una copia exacta de Fate y a ojos de Nanoha era como si Precia golpeara a su subordinada. Nunca había deseado matar a alguien tanto como en esos momentos. Fate le había dicho que Alicia era diferente para Precia, que la trataba como verdaderamente se debía tratar a una hija. Nanoha lo dudaba y ahora lo veía confirmado; si así era como Precia trataba a quien consideraba su única hija, no quería ni pensar en cómo lo haría con Fate.

Recordó las cicatrices de su piel y al fin notó el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, se había hecho una herida en el labio de mordérselo con tanta fuerza. Le cortaría las manos. Se las cortaría y la obligaría a arrodillarse delante de Fate. La obligaría a disculparse una y otra vez por todo lo que le había hecho a la rubia y entonces le cortaría la lengua antes de encerrarla en el calabozo más pequeño, aislado y pestilente que encontrara.

Respiró hondo recordando que no podía hacer eso. Debía calmarse y pensar en un plan que lograse atrapar a Precia sin poner a Alicia en peligro. Además, como capitana de la Guardia sabía mejor que nadie que no debía tomarse la justicia por su mano. Apartó la mirada y se obligó a concentrarse en buscar una solución. Había llegado antes que Fate y eso le daba cierto alivio pues, si a ella ya le estaba constando controlarse, sabía que la rubia no lograría evitar atacar a Precia cegada por el odio y el rencor.

- ¡Alicia! –El grito resonó en el lugar y provocó que algunos pájaros salieran volando. Nanoha ahogó una exclamación mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando la dueña de aquella voz.- ¡Soltadla!

Precia se giró velozmente hacia el acantilado y palideció al ver el jinete que acababa de gritarle. Su armadura era completamente negra, al igual que el caballo que montaba. Por un momento la mujer tembló al pensar que aquel caballero negro era el verdugo que la mismísima muerte había mandado para acabar con ella.

El caballero se llevó las manos al casco para quitárselo y dejar libre una melena rubia que cayó desordenadamente sobre el oscuro metal. Un par de ojos rojizos la miraron con odio contenido. Al reconocer a su hija, Precia soltó un suspiro y cuando pudo ver una pizca de temor en su mirada supo que Fate seguía temiéndole a pesar de todo. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Fate? –Dijo Alicia con voz cortada.- ¡Fate!

- ¡Cállate! –Ordenó la mujer zarandeándola. Luego se dirigió a la recién llegada con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios.- Vaya, vaya… Los del castillo han enviado a un perro a buscarme.- Fate hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras intentaba comprobar que su hermana estuviera bien.- Qué bien que hayas venido, me ahorrarás el buscarte para matarte.

- No digáis tonterías, Precia.- Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula.- No pienso dejar que me matéis.

No quería apartar la mirada de la mujer pero no le quedó más remedio. Se maldijo por haber acabado ahí. Su vista recorrió la pared rocosa que se alzaba ante ella, separándola de su objetivo. Las había encontrado pero no podía llegar hasta ellas. Intento buscar una posible ruta de ascenso pero el desnivel era demasiado abrupto, Alicia seguía fuera de su alcance y desde ahí Precia seguía imponiéndole cierto respeto que pensaba olvidado. Alzó la vista para verlas de nuevo. El sol quedaba oculto por las copas de los árboles pero, desde aquel lugar, Precia proyectaba una sombra sobre ella. Así había sido siempre, así se había sentido siempre: bajo la sombra amenazante de su madre.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su gemela. Alicia estaba desaliñada, magullada y aterrorizada. Fate cerró los ojos e intentó disimular el dolor que sentía al verla así. Nunca se habían parecido tanto como en ese momento. Siempre había rogado por que Alicia no acabara como ella y a pesar de todo ahora era como mirarse a ella misma unas semanas atrás.

- Pensé que teníais un poco más de aprecio por Alicia.- Masculló con desprecio.- Pero sois tan ruin como parecéis, no podéis tener cariño por nadie.

- ¡No seas insolente! –La voz de Precia resonó por el barranco.- Yo no he hecho nada malo y sin embargo me encerraron... Todo lo he hecho por Alicia, ¡incluso por ti! –Fate soltó una risotada sin humor.- ¿Te ríes? Dime, ¿qué sería de ti sin mí? ¡No serías nadie, no serías nada!

- ¡Mejor eso que una asesina! –Le reprochó.- ¿Cómo podéis decir semejantes mentiras? No hacéis nada por nadie, no os importa la gente, ni tan siquiera vuestras hijas. Somos sangre de vuestra sangre y no dudáis en utilizarnos para satisfacer vuestros deseos. Todo lo hacéis por vos misma, ¡todo lo hacéis por ego! –Apretó las riendas con fuerza mientras sentía el rencor recorrer sus venas.- Yo no quería convertirme en una asesina…

- Pero era necesario.- Rió la mayor.- Por el bien de Alicia.

- No os atreváis a decirme que era por su bien. ¡Miradla! ¡Está herida y asustada por vuestra culpa!

Precia se giró a mirar a la chica a su lado. Su expresión mostró desinterés mientras recorría su figura llena de golpes y con la ropa medio rota. Sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza.

- No sé por qué te preocupa tanto. ¡Yo estoy peor! –Se señaló a ella misma.- ¡Mírame! Llevo semanas encerrada en una celda, comiendo sobras y sintiendo la humedad y el frío en mi cuerpo. ¿No crees que yo estoy peor?

- Bienvenida a mi mundo.- Sentenció Fate con extrema seriedad.- Vos me hicisteis lo mismo. Me convertisteis en una asesina y cuando no os fui de más utilidad me abandonasteis en una celda. Me torturabais… ¿En serio pensáis que sentiré lástima por vos?

Un brillo febril resplandeció en los ojos borgoñas ante el recuerdo de las miles de torturas que había tenido que soportar a lo largo de su vida. Las ganas de acabar con Precia volvieron con mayor fuerza y la piel se le erizó cuando pensó en desenvainar la espada y segar la vida de aquella mujer.

Sus ojos se desviaron al advertir movimiento y eso provocó que Precia hiciera lo mismo. Alicia se había separado lentamente de su lado y ahora estaba un par de metros más alejada. La mujer gruñó mientras se abalanzaba contra ella para agarrarla con brusquedad. La chica soltó un grito de dolor cuando la mano se cerró sobre su brazo como unas tenazas.

- ¡Fate! –Suplicó al verse atrapada.

- ¡Soltadla! –Bramó.

Precia soltó una risotada mientras inmovilizaba a Alicia con rudeza. Bardiche se movió inquieto al notar el nerviosismo de su ama.

- ¿O qué? –Se carcajeó de nuevo cuando su rehén hizo un quejido al doblarle demasiado el brazo.- ¿Qué puedes hacer desde ahí? ¡Nada!

- ¡Os mataré! –Juró Fate mientras rechinaba los dientes.- Si le hacéis daño…

- Nunca has podido hacer nada…

Alicia volvió a soltar un quejido, Precia mantenía inmovilizado el brazo en su espalda y lo doblaba sin miramientos mientras sonreía burlonamente a su otra hija. Deslizó su mano por el pecho de su hija, aquella que siempre había cuidado para convertirla en una gran persona que lograra llevarla a lo más alto. Desabrochó el lazo que mantenía cerrado el vestido y sonrió al ver como Fate se tensaba ante lo que estaba haciendo. Alicia se removió entre sus brazos mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a descender por sus mejillas. Precia llevó una mano al rostro de la rubia y le agarró de la barbilla con brusquedad, se inclinó y deslizó la lengua por su piel para atrapar el líquido salado que emergía de aquellos ojos rojos tan similares a los que ahora la miraban con odio y repugnancia desde la lejanía.

- Precia… -Gruñó Fate en advertencia.

Un tintineo llamó la atención de la mujer. Una cadena colgaba balanceándose en el aire, sujeta del grillete que mantenía en su muñeca. Sonrió de forma desquiciada y soltó el brazo de Alicia sólo para agarrar el extremo de la cadena. Los ojos de Fate se dilataron y su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Alicia abrió la boca intentando buscar el aire que la cadena en su cuello le estaba privando.

- Me pregunto si debería matarla…- Murmuró aún con aquella sonrisa perturbada.- Tú y ella sois iguales, mal que me pese siempre os habéis parecido… podría matarla, ¿no crees? Y tú podrías ocupar su lugar, nadie lo notaría… Tú serías Alicia y al fin tendrías una vida…

- ¡DÉJALA! –El grito angustiado de Fate retumbó en la pared de piedra.

- Vamos, Fate… Sólo te estoy dando una oportunidad, deberías estarme agradecida.- Precia dio un paso al frente y Alicia quedó al borde del precipicio.- O sino siempre puedes dejarme ir… Diles que me has matado y déjame escapar, sólo entonces la dejaré.- Una piedra se desprendió y cayó rodando barranco abajo. Alicia removió los pies intentando buscar un punto de apoyo más seguro.- Oh… pero entonces te considerarían una asesina, ¿no? Dudo mucho que te perdonen de nuevo por matar, la reina Hayate es benevolente hasta cierto punto…

La sonrisa en el rostro de Precia se ensanchó. Una gota de sudor descendió por la frente de Fate mientras veía a su hermana forcejear para liberarse. Otra piedra se desprendió del borde y finalmente Alicia quedó colgada únicamente por la cadena que tenía alrededor de su cuello y que la dejaba sin respiración.

Dos pares de ojos borgoñas se encontraron, los unos asustados, los otros indecisos.

Alicia abría y cerraba la boca intentando respirar, parecía un pez al que hubieran sacado fuera del agua y eso provocó que Precia empezara a reír, divertida por el espectáculo y sobre todo por la expresión de Fate.

- Oh… Empiezas a pesar, Alicia…

Dejó ir un poco de la cadena y el cuerpo descendió unos centímetros, asustando aún más a la chica quien no podía parar de llorar intentando poder respirar de nuevo. Precia siguió carcajeándose. Fate bajó del caballo pero se detuvo sin saber exactamente qué podía hacer.

- Suéltala… -Rogó, sintiéndose impotente al ver a su hermana colgando en el vacío.- Por favor, suéltala…

- ¿Quieres que la suelte?

La sonrisa que cruzó su rostro puso los pelos de punta a Fate mientras la carcajada que antes sonaba a burla obtuvo un tono enfermizo. Los ojos de Precia se encontraron con los de Alicia y ésta la miró con pánico al ver aquella expresión sádica y desquiciada.

- ¡NO!

Precia soltó la cadena mientras empezaba a reír con más fuerzas.

Alicia cogió una gran bocanada de aire segundos antes de empezar a gritar al ver cómo su cuerpo perdía cualquier agarre y empezaba a caer.

Fate gritó el nombre de su hermana mientras corría para intentar detener su caída.

Un fulgor blanco pasó al lado de la mujer, quien dejó de burlarse mientras palidecía al ver al caballero a su lado. El grito de Alicia resonó por las paredes del barranco mientras Nanoha se abalanzaba contra el borde y estiraba el brazo, sólo llegando a rozar parte de aquella melena rubia tan similar a la de Fate.

A penas fueron dos segundos. Dos segundos en los que Alicia cayó sin remedio, agitando los brazos en el aire y soltando un grito desgarrador.

Fate no pudo llegar a tiempo y Alicia finalmente impactó contra el suelo a pocos metros de ella.

- ¡Alicia!

Nanoha se mantenía en el borde del acantilado, con los ojos dilatados ante lo ocurrido y el brazo aún extendido hacia el cuerpo que no había podido coger y que ahora Fate retenía entre sus brazos. La capitana tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta mientras veía cómo su subordinada llamaba a su hermana entre sollozos, agitando ligeramente el cuerpo inerte.

De repente Fate enmudeció mientras levantaba la mano que mantenía bajo la cabeza de su hermana. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas al verse la mano completamente empapada en sangre.

- Fate… -Murmuró Nanoha mientras notaba cómo sus ojos se humedecían.

El estómago se le encogió al escuchar el llanto angustiado de la rubia y al verla abrazar a su gemela llamándola con desesperación. Nanoha apretó el puño que aún mantenía estirado hacia ellas y se giró.

Un puntapié en plena cara la envió algunos metros más allá y la dejó medio aturdida. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla que le palpitaba debido al golpe mientras el labio le empezaba a sangrar. Precia la miraba con un brillo demente en sus ojos y una sonrisa.

- Vaya, si es la capitana de la Guardia.- Dijo con retintín, momentos antes de volver a carcajearse.- ¿Tú también has venido a que te mate?

Le propinó otra fuerte patada en la mandíbula y, aún riéndose de forma enfermiza, le pisó el rostro contra el suelo. Retorció el pie contra su mejilla magullada mientras su risa se mezclaba con el llanto de su hija.

- Pre…cia… -Masculló Nanoha intentando detenerle el pie.

La mujer dejó de reír y la miró con desprecio antes de volver a pisotearla una y otra vez, golpeándole la cabeza contra el suelo a cada golpe.

- ¡Muéstrame más respeto, perro de la reina!

- ¡¡PRECIA!! -El grito asombró a las dos mujeres y la nombrada miró hacia el fondo del barranco, donde Fate rechinaba los dientes con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirándola con odio.- Alicia… Alicia está… - Balbuceó sintiendo cómo el odio y el rencor se hacían cada vez más fuertes.- ¡Asesina!

Precia parpadeó y alzó las cejas ante aquella acusación. Caminó hasta el borde del barranco y se agachó para mirar a sus dos hijas, Fate la seguía mirando con ira mientras aguantaba el cuerpo inerte de su gemela.

- Tranquila.- Susurró y de nuevo aquella sonrisa sádica adornó su rostro.- Enseguida la seguirás.

El mundo de Fate se detuvo. No podía soportarlo más. Miles de pensamientos le nublaron la mente, miles de sensaciones se arremolinaron en su pecho. Su madre había matado lo único que la había mantenido con vida todos estos años, el único motivo por el que había aguantado la vejación y el maltrato durante todo este tiempo. Miró el rostro aparentemente dormido de su gemela y luego apretó el puño que seguía cubierto de sangre…

Y gritó.

Precia volvió a reír mientras el grito cargado de impotencia de Fate resonaba por todo el bosque y asustaba a los pájaros de los árboles de alrededor.

El grito de Fate se mezcló con su llanto y la angustia que transmitían encogió el corazón de Nanoha. La capitana se arrodilló en el suelo, aún medio conmocionada por lo ocurrido y sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su mejilla. Escupió algo de sangre y alzó la cabeza para mirar la espalda de aquella persona que tanto estaba haciendo sufrir a Fate.

Las pupilas azules se dilataron ante la rabia que estaba experimentado. El odio recorría sus venas alimentado por el dolor de Fate y la risa burlesca de Precia.

- ¡Precia Testarossa! –Bramó.

La mujer se giró con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Nanoha enterró los dedos en la tierra y arrancó algo de ella cuando se incorporó con un rugido de ira. Su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia delante mientras sus piernas recorrían el poco espacio que las separaban en un par de zancadas. Precia se puso de pie con brusquedad y perdió el equilibrio en el borde del precipicio. La mano de la castaña se aferró al mango de su espada mientras la desenvainaba en un rápido movimiento.

El corte fue certero, preciso y mortal.

Los ojos azules miraron con desprecio la mueca de sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer mientras unas gotas de sangre empezaban a brotar del cuello y la cabeza se separaba poco a poco del resto del cuerpo.

Fate alzó la vista para ver cómo Precia se inclinaba hacia el vacío casi a cámara lenta. La cabeza pareció flotar unos segundos mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida en el cuello.

Y entonces todo cayó.

- …Ah…

Nanoha empezó a temblar al advertir lo que acababa de hacer. Su espada resbaló de sus manos y cayó a sus pies, cubierta de sangre. Titubeó antes de decidirse a asomarse desde el borde del acantilado y palideció al ver lo que había hecho.

- Fa… Fate…

Los ojos rojos de Fate se mantenían abiertos mirando la nada, aturdida. Alzó la mano temblorosa y la llevó a su rostro para pasar los dedos por su mejilla, allí donde sentía la calidez de la sangre escurrir por su piel. Parpadeó y miró su armadura negra, cubierta de roja y espesa sangre. La sangre de su madre. Miró el cuerpo inmóvil de Alicia entre sus brazos y luego la cabeza de su madre que había caído delante de ella.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Notitas varias:**

Coged aire y gritar todos con Fate: ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! XD

Y ahora coged aire y gritar todos conmigo: ¡¡Estoy de vacacioneeeeeees!! XDDD

¡Hola gente! Creo que ahora sí que querréis mi cabeza en bandeja xD ¡y nunca mejor dicho! Si es que tanto estar con la reina de corazones, esto se veía a venir… ahora sí, el trauma de Fate va a ser lindo XD acaba de perder a toda su familia así en plan trágico ohtehdrama angst angst angst mucha sangreeeeee xDD espero que no sea demasiado trauma y Nanoha la sepa cuidar bien y tal… ¿Qué os ha parecido? He intentado poner un poco de tensión y tal en la narración, pero no sé si lo he logrado del todo… en fin.

Y poco más a decir, creo que le queda poco a esto ya… calculo que... bueno, mejor no digo capítulos que luego nadie me cree XD Como siempre, gracias a quienes me dejáis review, los comentarios y criticas constructivas son bien recibidos ;D

¡¡Bye bee!!


	7. Chapitre VII

¿Eres el asesino? ¿O eres su espada?

**

* * *

LA ESPADA DEL ASESINO**

**Chapitre VII

* * *

**

El rumor del bosque fue lo único que se escuchó durante unos minutos, luego algunos pasos apresurados de caballos y finalmente el murmuro sorprendido de los soldados que poco a poco iban llegando al lugar. Nanoha seguía de pie junto al borde del acantilado mirando con horror la escena que se desarrollaba a sus pies, donde Fate no paraba de llorar abrazada al cuerpo de su hermana y completamente cubierta de sangre. Algunos caballeros se intentaron acercar a ella pero la rubia sólo gritaba con angustia y se aferraba al cuerpo de Alicia con más fuerza. Nanoha se dejó caer de rodillas.

¿Qué había hecho? La ira la había cegado por completo y había cometido el peor error de su vida, aquello era mucho peor que cuando mató al asesino de su padre, esta vez no tenía excusa, esta vez había matado por voluntad propia. El llanto de Fate se clavaba en su mente. Se llevó las manos a los oídos y se los tapó con fuerza para no escucharlo, para no escuchar el llanto desesperado que ella misma había causado.

- Capitana Takamachi…

Un soldado se acercó a ella y la sobresaltó al ponerle una mano sobre el hombro. El caballero la miró con preocupación y tragó saliva al ver el rostro compungido de su capitana, cubierto de lágrimas y mostrando la expresión más dolorosa que el hombre había visto nunca. Ella titubeó al ver la armadura propia de los vigías del castillo, no le gustaba mostrarse débil frente a los demás así que mucho menos frente a un desconocido, pero en esa ocasión las emociones la sobrepasaban.

- Yo… la he hecho llorar… -Murmuró apenas de forma audible.

El soldado dudó un instante pero finalmente se agachó a su lado y se sacó el yelmo, el pelo azulado se removió con una pequeña brisa mientras el ceño se fruncía sobre unos ojos azules y llenos de determinación.

- Lo… Lo he visto todo, capitana. Vi vuestro caballo solo y me apresuré a llegar hasta aquí, al veros escondida yo hice lo propio…- Hizo una pausa y su ceño se frunció aún más.- Lady Fate ya lloraba antes de que intervinierais. Vos intentasteis detener a Precia pero era demasiado tarde, ella mató a la chica y nadie os acusará por haber acabado con su asesina.

Nanoha negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando de forma silenciosa por sus mejillas. Se había dejado llevar por el odio y por su culpa todo había terminado de la peor manera posible. Si tan sólo hubiera salido antes a detener a Precia, si tan sólo no hubiera desenfundado la espada… Miró de nuevo hacia abajo. Fate había dejado de llorar progresivamente y ahora simplemente se mantenía con el cuerpo de su hermana entre sus brazos, cubierta aún de sangre. La capitana notó cómo se le revolvía el estómago al ver el rubio cabello que tanto le gustaba cubierto del rojo y espeso líquido.

Apretó la mandíbula y se puso de pie bruscamente, el soldado a su lado perdió el equilibrio por la sorpresa y acabó sentado en el suelo. Miró con desconcierto a su superior y se quedó con la boca abierta ante la visión. Todos en la Guardia sabían que su capitana era una persona excepcional y estaban orgullosos de ella, los soldados del castillo pensaban que no era para tanto, pero ese soldado ahora sabía que en la Guardia no exageraban. Podía dar buena fe de ello al verla ahí, parada con los ojos azules mirando con determinación hacia el fondo del acantilado. El largo pelo castaño recogido en una coleta ladeada ondeó en el viento y la armadura resplandeció con un brillo blanquecino cuando Nanoha se secó las lágrimas con brusquedad y dio media vuelta tomando una decisión.

- Os cojo el caballo.- Dijo, montando en el animal antes de obtener respuesta.- Gracias por vuestra ayuda.

El soldado no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y simplemente se quedó ahí quieto viendo como Nanoha se alejaba al galope. Un ruido a su derecha le hizo ponerse en pie, alerta, sólo para ver a la yegua de la capitana aparecer de entre los árboles. Se relajó mientras pensaba que al menos ahora tenía montura con qué salir de ahí pero el animal lo miró unos segundos antes de empezar a seguir a su dueña. El hombre se quedó estático y soltó un largo suspiro resignado antes de empezar a caminar, tropezó a los dos pasos y miró con desagrado la espada manchada de sangre que Nanoha ni se había molestado en coger. Le dio una pequeña patada y siguió con su camino avanzando un par de metros antes de volverse a detener. Se giró y miró el arma mientras se rascaba la cabeza con fastidio, si no la recogía seguramente luego sería peor.

-.-.-.-.-

Fate empujó a la persona que se le había acercado esta vez. Empezaba a estar molesta por la expectación, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención y nunca se había permitido ser débil, mucho menos llorar frente a un montón de gente. Pero esta vez ni le importaba la gente a su alrededor, ni podía detener sus lágrimas que seguían abandonando sus ojos con angustioso dolor. Le dolía. Le dolía el pecho donde mantenía apretado con fuerza el cuerpo cada vez más frío de su hermana. Eso era lo único que le importaba ahora, sostener a Alicia entre sus brazos para impedir que el calor abandonase su cuerpo.

- Fate…

La rubia volvió a empujar a la insistente persona. Gritó cosas sin sentido, incapaz de pensar en nada coherente. Sin embargo el intruso no se dio por vencido e intentó acercarse a ella de nuevo. Fate alzó los ojos anegados de lágrimas y con una mirada enfurecida, pero las palabras de reproche murieron en su garganta y únicamente pudo emitir un sonido lastimero. Nanoha la miraba con los ojos vidriosos, con una mano temblorosa en el aire.

- Nanoha… -Murmuró con un hilo de voz.- Alicia está… y Precia….

Los ojos de Fate titubearon al ver cómo aquella mano se acercaba hasta agarrar la suya, su cuerpo se estremeció un segundo antes de tensarse, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva pesadamente, tragándose también el llanto pero sin lograr detener las lágrimas. El cuerpo de Alicia cada vez pesaba más entre sus brazos.

Su cabeza era un caos. No entendía qué había sucedido, su mente estaba llena de memorias fragmentadas de lo que acababa de pasar. Alicia cayendo como un peso muerto seguido de la cabeza y el cuerpo de Precia. Sangre. Y, en un intento por saber qué había ocurrido, una rápida mirada hacia arriba, hacia el borde del precipicio donde la figura de Nanoha se recortaba a contraluz con la armadura brillando casi fantasmagóricamente, la espada en su mano izquierda y los ojos azules clavados en ella.

Se convulsionó al recordar aquella imagen y se arrastró lejos de la capitana, quien la miró con una expresión cargada de dolor y arrepentimiento. Nanoha pareció desmoronarse ante aquella mirada asustada y acabó cayendo de rodillas a su lado, temblando mientras se mordía el labio en un intento por evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos. Toda la serenidad con la que había llegado, perdiéndose poco a poco.

- Lo siento… -Su voz sonó quebrada.- Lo siento Fate, lo siento…

Un murmullo se empezó a escuchar a su alrededor cuando la castaña no pudo contener más las lágrimas y empezó a llorar pidiendo perdón una y otra vez. La mujer había aparecido entre los soldados con una expresión llena de determinación, pero a medida que se acercaba a Fate fue perdiendo el valor hasta no poder soportarlo más. Los miembros de la Guardia se miraron entre ellos, compungidos por no poder hacer nada por el dolor de su capitana mientras ésta seguía implorando el perdón de la rubia.

La mirada horrorizada de Fate se suavizó al ver sus lágrimas. Seguía sintiendo cierta repulsa hacia ella que no podía evitar, pero algo se removió en su interior cuando los ojos azules le devolvieron una mirada cargada de súplica.

- Nanoha…

Al sentir su nombre rompió a llorar de forma aún más angustiosa y se lanzó a abrazar a su subordinada. Fate se tensó notablemente y quiso apartarla pero su cuerpo no respondía, apresado entre los brazos de Nanoha, quien seguía balbuceando disculpas.

- Si hubiera actuado antes… no quería poner en peligro a… a Alicia.- La rubia sintió un nudo en su estómago al escuchar el nombre de su hermana. Nanoha se separó y la miró con tristeza.- Lo siento, cuando me quise dar cuenta… no pensé que sería capaz de soltarla, estaba a su lado pero era demasiado tarde y no pude hacer nada.

Fate cerró los ojos sin poder entender una palabra, todo había pasado demasiado rápido y seguía aturdida. Apretó el cuerpo de Alicia entre sus brazos y abrió los ojos para ver de nuevo a Nanoha. Varios sentimientos chocaron con violencia dentro de ella; la rabia, la impotencia y la incredulidad por lo que había ocurrido, el dolor de perder a Alicia, la amargura por ver a Nanoha llorar de esa forma… Ningún pensamiento claro surcaba su mente, estaba como en un trance en el que nada tenía sentido, ni siquiera las lágrimas de Nanoha.

- No llores…

Al fin aflojó un poco su agarre al cuerpo sin vida de Alicia para alargar la mano y acariciarle la mejilla limpiándole las lágrimas. Nanoha hipó intentando detener el llanto cuando Fate se detuvo de golpe. El rostro de la rubia se contrajo en una mueca y su mano empezó a temblar contra la piel de la capitana, quien la miró con confusión. Fate separó poco a poco la mano y la contempló con horror. Su guante estaba cubierto de sangre. Intentó decir algo pero la voz no le salía, miró de nuevo a Nanoha y apretó la mandíbula sintiendo verdadero pánico al ver la blanca piel de la castaña manchada del líquido rojo.

Nanoha frunció el ceño al entender qué había pasado, se llevó la mano a la mejilla y pronto comprobó que su armadura se teñía de rojo. Miró a Fate y sintió de nuevo aquel nudo en el estómago al ver su armadura manchada de sangre, su pelo manchado de sangre, su rostro manchado de sangre… sangre que había derramado ella misma. Se obligó a parar de llorar por segunda vez aquella tarde, por el bien de Fate ahora tenía que ser fuerte, ella era una capitana famosa por su temple, no podía dejarse llevar por la situación por muy desesperada que se sintiera. Se restregó los ojos borrando los últimos rastros de lágrimas y miró a Fate con detenimiento.

- Ven.- La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella instándola a que dejara el cuerpo de Alicia y se pusiera de pie.- Fate, no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre… tienes que ser fuerte, por favor sé fuerte…

Al principio la rubia se opuso pero pronto dejó de mostrar resistencia y accedió a la petición de Nanoha, soltando el cuerpo de Alicia y dejando su cuerpo como un peso muerto de tal forma que Nanoha se encontró obligada a tirar de ella. Su expresión se volvió apática, ya no podía llorar más así que simplemente se dejó hacer. La capitana la puso de pie y tiró de ella sin soltar su mano mientras daba un par de órdenes a los soldados que estaban por ahí cerca.

Caminaron durante un trecho, Nanoha la miraba de reojo con preocupación. Fate seguía manteniéndose impasible, al parecer había sufrido demasiadas emociones y se encontraba en un estado de shock. La castaña suspiró mientras la guiaba entre los árboles, no la culpaba por estar así porque si alguien tenía la culpa era ella.

No tardaron en llegar a su destino. El río se extendía delante de ellas y Nanoha siguió su recorrido durante unos metros hasta encontrar un lugar donde las aguas estaban más calmadas. Algunos pocos soldados habían decidido ir tras ellas por temor a lo que pudiera suceder y se quedaron mirando extrañados cuando Nanoha se paró y empezó a quitarse la armadura sin ningún reparo. Fate la miró sin demasiado interés y, en el momento en que la capitana quedó cubierta sólo con un pantalón y una camiseta holgada, se vio arrastrada hasta el borde del río.

- Te limpiaré.- Aclaró, a pesar de que Fate seguía completamente desinteresada.- Primero la armadura, ven.

La llevó hacia el interior del agua de tal manera que quedaron cubiertas hasta más o menos la rodilla y empezó a limpiar el oscuro metal. Parte por parte fue quitando la sangre que manchaba la armadura, tiñendo las aguas de un tono rojizo que era arrastrado rápidamente por la corriente. Nanoha miró con tristeza el rostro apático de la rubia, el brillo en su mirada se había esfumado y simplemente se dejaba limpiar como si no fuera con ella. Empezó a desabrocharle las correas que mantenían sujeta la armadura y le quitó una a una todas las piezas de metal para dejarlas en la orilla.

Fate se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, mirando el agua fluir entre ellas sin molestarse a limpiarse ella misma. Notó las manos de Nanoha en su pelo, lo mojaba y luego frotaba ligeramente para limpiarlo. De repente la castaña dejó de frotar y los ojos borgoñas se levantaron al advertir que se separaba ligeramente. Parpadeó cuando la vio quitarse la camiseta sin ningún pudor, ni siquiera se preocupó por los soldados que empezaron a murmurar aún más alto. Fate la miró llena de confusión, al fin había reaccionado y al ver cómo mojaba la camiseta y empezaba a utilizarla para limpiarle la cara sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo.

- Gracias.- Murmuró.

- Lo siento.- Volvió a repetir la capitana.

La rubia se dejó lavar, pese a que ahora parecía un poco más despierta seguía confundida y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Nanoha enjuagó y escurrió la camiseta para limpiarle el cuello. Fate alzó la cabeza y al ver la cicatriz surcar el pecho de la mujer volvió en sí, llevó su mano a la que estaba limpiándola y la detuvo. Los ojos azules de Nanoha la cuestionaron cuando le quitó la prenda de entre los dedos y la estiró para cubrirle el pecho.

- Verán tu cicatriz.- Dijo, señalando a sus espaldas.

La capitana se giró para ver a los soldados que seguían aún cerca de la orilla. La mayoría se habían ido y sólo quedaban un par de sus subordinados pertenecientes a la Guardia, seguramente demasiado preocupados como para dejarlas solas en aquel estado en el que las habían encontrado. Nanoha suspiró y volvió a mirar a la chica frente a sí.

- Me da igual.

- A mí no.

Nanoha alzó las cejas al ver la expresión medio enfuruñada de la chica, quien se empeñaba en intentar cubrirla con la prenda. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al verla un poco más en sí, al comprobar que sus lágrimas se habían detenido. Fate volvió a estremecerse cuando la castaña cubrió sus manos con las suyas y alzó la cabeza para encontrársela mirándola fijamente. Durante unos segundos los ojos rojizos se perdieron en los azules pero finalmente la rubia apartó la mirada.

- Fate…- La nombrada la miró de reojo y se encontró con una sonrisa triste.- Esta cicatriz no importa. Te he hecho daño, te he herido de todas las maneras posibles… déjame al menos intentar limpiarte.- Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.- Aunque no me lo merezca, déjame al menos intentar limpiarte…

- Nanoha…

La rubia dejó ir un largo suspiro cansado y finalmente aflojó el agarre de la camisa. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la cicatriz que cruzaba la piel de la capitana mientras ésta la limpiaba con sumo cuidado. Por un momento se olvidó de lo ocurrido y simplemente se centró en las suaves friegas que limpiaban poco a poco su piel.

- Lo siento.- Repitió Nanoha, sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Tu… Tu ropa también se ha manchado de sangre.- Fate se estremeció al escuchar el tono ahogado de la castaña.- Yo… Lo siento.

Nanoha se cubrió el rostro con una mano y empezó a temblar ligeramente mientras intentaba no volver a llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que intentar limpiar y consolar a Fate, no podía desmoronarse, no podía ser débil. Todo había sido culpa suya y no podía huir de ello, aunque sabía que no podría arreglar lo que había hecho al menos quería calmar el dolor de Fate.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando el pelo mojado de Fate rozó su pecho. Una gota escurrió de las hebras doradas y cayó sobre su piel para descender cruzando su horrible cicatriz. Fate se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, escondida en el hueco bajo su barbilla, con la frente apoyada en su pecho. Nanoha se estremeció de nuevo cuando otra gota cayó sobre ella. Durante un instante no supo cómo reaccionar, pero finalmente envolvió el cuerpo de la rubia con sus brazos y juntó su cabeza con la de ella.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Ninguna de las dos se movió. Por algunos minutos únicamente se abrazaron dejando que la una sintiera el calor de la otra. Nanoha sintió el dolor de Fate e intentó consolarla. Fate sintió la culpabilidad de Nanoha e intentó reconfortarla.

Pudieron escuchar los murmullos del par de soldados que seguían a su espalda, seguramente estaban sorprendidos de su actitud y eso enfureció a Fate. Mostrarse vulnerable frente a Nanoha le parecía natural, pero aquellos dos hombres no tenían nada que ver. Se separó ligeramente para girar su cabeza y sus ojos miraron con verdadero odio a los hombres, que cesaron en su cotilleo casi en el acto y no tardaron mucho más en irse de ahí. Una ligera risilla le hizo voltear hacia Nanoha.

- Parece que quieras ser la única que conozca esta cicatriz.- El rostro de la rubia se ruborizó ligeramente mientras el de Nanoha hacía lo propio, sintiéndose verdaderamente avergonzada por atreverse a hacer ese comentario.- Lo siento.

- No…

Se rascó la mejilla y apartó la mirada. Aunque no los había espantado por eso, lo cierto es que estaba segura de que habían visto la herida en el pecho de Nanoha y eso también le había molestado. De repente se pudo sentir verdadera tensión en el ambiente, rodeándolas a ambas.

- Lo siento, Fate.- Repitió Nanoha, consciente de que había metido la pata.- Lo estás pasando mal y a mí no se me ocurre otra cosa que bromear…

La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba ordenar un poco sus pensamientos. Volvió a apoyar su frente en el pecho de la capitana y respiró hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse, embriagándose por un momento con el olor de Nanoha.

- Mi vida ha sido siempre un infierno.- Murmuró cuando sintió que podía hablar al fin.- Precia siempre se ha encargado de que lo fuera y esta vez no dista demasiado de otras… Me ha arrebatado lo único que daba un poco de luz a mi vida, Alicia… Alicia no debería…

Se mordió el labio mientras volvía a romper a llorar. Nanoha le acarició la cabeza intentando calmarla mientras por sus mejillas también empezaban a descender algunas lágrimas. Podía sentir el dolor de Fate y eso la estaba matando.

- Lo siento.- Repitió por enésima vez.- Tendría que haber actuado, tendría que haber hecho algo… Hubiera dado mi vida por ella, Fate, la hubiera dado.

Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos borgoñas se clavaron en ella de tal forma que lograron intimidarla. Su rostro estaba completamente serio y Nanoha casi pudo ver los pensamientos de Fate agolparse desordenadamente uno tras otro sin orden ni coherencia. Finalmente unas manos húmedas, más duras de lo que parecían pero más cálidas de lo que podría nunca esperar, se posaron sobre sus mejillas. Nanoha se encontró mirando confundida a la rubia, intentando descifrar lo que ocurría.

- No digas eso.- Su voz sonó tajante y no permitía réplica.- No digas eso.- Repitió mientras apretaba un poco más el rostro entre sus manos.- Ni se te ocurra dar la vida por nadie, Nanoha, ni se te ocurra dejarme sola.

Ella abrió la boca para decirle que jamás pensaba dejarla sola, pero esas palabras nunca salieron de sus labios, en cambio simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No, Fate. La hubiera dado gustosa si con ello impedía que llorases.

Nanoha no se esperaba recibir una bofetada por aquello, por eso cuando la mano de Fate se estampó contra su mejilla únicamente pudo mirarla con asombro y confusión. Fate había dejado de llorar y esta vez en su mirada había rabia mezclada con el dolor.

- ¡¿Piensas que no lloraría si murieses?! –Bramó.- ¡¿Piensas que no eres importante para mí?! ¡Por favor, Nanoha! –Soltó un gruñido lleno de frustración.- La muerte de Alicia me duele, estoy destrozada por ello, ¡pero no puedo evitar sentirme aliviada porque no eras tú! –Cayó de rodillas y dio un puñetazo al agua, salpicando en todas direcciones bajo la aturdida mirada de la castaña.- ¡Me alegra que mi madre no te hiciera nada! ¡Me alegra que estés bien aunque haya perdido a mi hermana! Alicia… daba luz a mi vida pero desde que te conocí tú le has dado color. Me has dado una razón para vivir, Nanoha…

Alzó la cabeza y la miró con todo el dolor contenido. Nanoha sintió un nudo en su garganta y se abalanzó contra ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y haciendo que cayeran ambas contra el agua.

- ¡Lo siento!

Fate suspiró, empezaba a estar cansada de que Nanoha se disculpara una y otra vez. En realidad, empezaba a estar cansada por todo. Se encontró con que ya no podía llorar más, ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para ello.

Se separó de ella y se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando su peso en ambas manos y alzando la cabeza para mirar el cielo. Durante unos instantes se quedó mirando las nubes mientras notaba el agua acariciar su piel y a Nanoha mirándola en silencio.

Segundos más tarde se levantó y la capitana la siguió sin decir nada porque realmente no sabía qué decir, así se centró en escurrir su camiseta que prefirió dejar sobre una roca para que se secase antes de ponérsela. Se sentó y contempló cómo la rubia intentaba quitar el exceso de agua de su propia ropa antes de tumbarse a su lado.

De nuevo ninguna dijo nada. Fate estaba agotada tanto física como psíquicamente y simplemente cerró los ojos para intentar olvidarse de todo. No podía más. El recuerdo de Alicia inerte entre sus brazos le hizo sollozar ligeramente pero las lágrimas no salieron de nuevo, empezaba a pensar que las había derramado todas.

-.-.-.-.-

El patio del castillo era un verdadero caos. Los soldados estaban reunidos en él comentando todo lo sucedido y creando un murmullo incesante. Lady Carim miró a sus dos escoltas quienes se encogieron de hombros sin saber a qué venía todo eso.

- Escuchadme.- Dijo Signum a un soldado que pasaba por ahí.- ¿Dónde está la capitana Takamachi?

- Debéis perdonadme, milady, pero no sé exactamente qué ha ocurrido.- El hombre inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.- Siento no poder ayudaros.

Vita miró con preocupación a su compañera ante aquello y buscó de nuevo por todo el patio del castillo, donde efectivamente no había ni rastro de Nanoha. Signum bajó de su caballo y tendió la mano a Carim para ayudarla a desmontar.

- Os escoltaré hasta la sala de reunión e informaré de vuestra presencia.- La mujer asintió y Signum se giró hacia la más pequeña.- Vita, intentad informaros de lo ocurrido, tengo un mal presentimiento.

La pelirroja las vio alejarse y desmontó de su caballo para llevar a ambos animales al establo, pero no llegó a él cuando las riendas se le cayeron de las manos. Un hombre estaba sentado en un escalón, con la mirada gacha y una espada que conocía perfectamente entre sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-

Nanoha no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban sin dirigirse la palabra pero empezaba a estar cada vez más nerviosa. Miró de reojo a Fate un segundo antes de volver a dirigir la vista al cielo. Ella también se había tumbado pero a diferencia de la rubia, quien parecía calmarse por momentos, Nanoha empezaba a crisparse angustiada por el silencio de su subordinada.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Se estiró para tocar la prenda que seguía secándose al sol y al comprobar que aún estaba ligeramente húmeda prefirió dejarla donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor y finalmente regresó la vista al cielo. Se estremeció al escuchar un suspiro casi inaudible por parte de Fate. Aunque ahora la chica pareciera más tranquila la castaña sentía su silencio como agujas clavándose en su ser que le recordaban que era una asesina.

- Lo siento.- Dijo cuando finalmente no pudo más.- De verás, lo siento.

- No te disculpes, tú no has hecho nada malo.

- ¡Claro que sí! –Se incorporó y la miró con ojos llorosos.- Tu madre está muerta, deberías odiarme.

Abrió los ojos y miró con asombro a la capitana. Estaba tan absorta intentando sobrellevar el dolor que había sentido al ver el cuerpo inerte de su gemela que no se había parado a pensar en su madre, pero escucharlo en voz alta le hizo reaccionar. Precia también estaba muerta. Una extraña sensación de alivio se unió a los miles de sentimientos que seguían descontrolados dentro de ella.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se obligó a respirar hondo unas cuantas veces para intentar mantener la calma. Le había costado varios minutos salir de su estado de shock y lo último que quería era volver a caer. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Durante todo ese tiempo había estado meditando sobre lo ocurrido, su madre era el origen de todas sus desgracias y en lo único que podía pensar era que al fin dejaría de atormentarla de una vez por todas.

- Se lo merecía, Nanoha.- Soltó un suspiro cansado.- No puedo culparte por ello porque yo misma lo hubiera hecho. No era una buena madre, no era una buena mujer, no era una buena persona. Era una asesina cegada por las ansias de poder… No has hecho nada malo.- Repitió.- Incluso con su muerte tenía que lograr herirme y, aunque me siento mal por su pérdida, no puedo llorar, no por ella.

- ¡Pero…! –Apretó el puño y tensó la mandíbula.- Juré no volver a dejarme llevar por el odio pero al verte llorar… al comprender que era culpa de Precia que estuvieras así… No pude contenerme, ni siquiera pensé que estaba arrebatándole la vida a alguien. Quería herirla, quería matarla… -Se recostó de nuevo y cubrió sus ojos con las manos.-Soy una asesina, Fate.

La rubia se encontró sin saber qué decir. Era cierto. No se había parado a pensar que efectivamente había sido la capitana quien había arrebatado la vida a su madre y mucho menos se había parado a preguntarse por qué lo había hecho, pero sin embargo, descubrir que había sido por ella le hizo estremecerse ligeramente. Siempre había asesinado por alguien, pero nunca nadie había matado por ella.

Se encontró rememorando la cabeza de Precia cayendo frente a sus ojos mientras su sangre caía sobre su cuerpo tiñéndolo todo de rojo escarlata. Cerró los ojos para borrar aquella imagen, a pesar de eso no podía culparla lo más mínimo por ello. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada a su lado.

- No.- Dijo con seguridad.- Eres mi espada.

Nanoha apartó las manos de golpe para observarla, sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas pero debido a la sorpresa el llanto se había detenido. Fate sonrió de medio lado al advertir la cara de confusión de la capitana, la miraba como si no pudiera creerse lo que acababa de decir, como si no pudiera entender que acabase de perdonarla por el horrible crimen que había cometido.

- Pero...

Sus labios fueron acallados con un dedo de la rubia, que se deslizó suavemente sobre ellos en una caricia que logró estremecerla. Fate se mantuvo mirando aquella carnosa boca mientras sonreía con una mezcla de sentimientos imposible de controlar. Nanoha tragó saliva, era como si el roce de Fate la hubiera dejado sin palabras. La rubia apartó el dedo y ella intentó olvidar el hormigueo en sus labios.

- Has sido mi espada, Nanoha.- Declaró.- Tú misma me dijiste que si no asesinabas porque quisieras entonces no eras una asesina, ¿me vas a decir que era una mentira? -Nanoha negó con la cabeza y fue a protestar, pero Fate fue más rápida, se inclinó hacia ella y de nuevo colocó su dedo sobre sus labios para impedirle hablar.- Shh...- Susurró Fate, sonriendo más ampliamente, ya que sabía que la capitana intentaría rebatirla.- Tú no querías matarla, querías protegerme... la hubiera matado yo, Nanoha, la hubiera asesinado yo misma y habría fallado a tu promesa porque me hubiera convertido en una asesina...

Nanoha no encontró ningún argumento con el que rebatirla, a pesar de que seguía sintiéndose culpable y que sabía que Fate mentía, ya que ella misma había deseado la muerte de Precia. Pero pese a todo, de nuevo se encontró incapaz de decir nada. El dedo de Fate seguía jugueteando sobre sus labios mientras los ojos borgoñas los miraban como ensimismados y provocaban el sonrojo de la castaña, que apartó la mirada algo abochornada. Su sonrojo se acentuó cuando la rubia descendió acariciando su barbilla, perfilando su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello donde siguió con su caricia hasta llegar al borde de aquella cicatriz que resiguió con infinito cuidado.

Fate se encontró aún más confusa que antes. Seguía notando el nudo en el estómago, seguía sintiendo aquel dolor en su pecho por la pérdida de su hermana, seguía con aquella angustia en su garganta… pero ahora, además, sentía su corazón latir de forma desbocada.

Repentinamente ambas se miraron y cuando sus ojos se encontraron fue como si de repente comprendieran muchas cosas y a la vez no comprendieran nada. Fate separó su mano de aquella piel tan suave y se tumbó de nuevo a su lado. Nanoha tragó saliva y prefirió mirar el paso de nubes por el cielo.

-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos azules se mantenían fijos en la persona que descansaba entre sus brazos. Fate se había quedado dormida antes de que ella encontrara de nuevo las palabras así que con un suspiro de resignación se había puesto la camiseta y se había acercado a ella para permitirle utilizar su regazo de almohada. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, pero le parecía que podría quedarse con ella así toda una eternidad, parecía que no se cansaría nunca de verla dormir.

Fate se removió inquieta y Nanoha apretó con fuerza la mano que mantenía firmemente sujeta con la suya mientras le acariciaba con suavidad aquel pelo dorado que tanto le gustaba. Parecía que de vez en cuando el sueño que tenía se tornaba algo inquieto, pero como había pasado en un par de ocasiones más, con aquello la rubia se tranquilizó y volvió a dormir tranquilamente.

- Capitana…

Volteó sobresaltada para encontrarse con sus dos subordinadas más cercanas que la miraban con preocupación mientras se acercaban caminando lentamente.

- Signum, Vita… -Sonrió con tristeza y ambas la miraron con desazón.- ¿Ya habéis vuelto? No os esperaba tan pronto.

- Acabamos de llegar.- Afirmó la más pequeña.- Al parecer hemos dado con los rebeldes.

- ¿C-Cómo?

Nanoha las miró sorprendida, en un principio ellas se habían quedado únicamente para ayudar a reparar y vigilar el orfanato destruido de Sankt Kaiser, pero al parecer sus subordinadas eran mucho más eficientes de lo que se esperaba. Vita sonrió con orgullo y durante un segundo los labios de Signum se curvaron ligeramente.

- Conseguimos sonsacarle información a los presos sobre su escondite.- Informó Signum, con una voz neutra.- No tardamos en enviar a algunos hombres para investigar. Fue fácil, no tuvimos ningún problema mayor porque ya habíamos acabado con la mayor parte de los rebeldes en el anterior enfrentamiento.

- Tomaron nota de la vigilancia que tenían y de los hombres que quedan, no son muchos.- Puntualizó la pelirroja.- Hemos escoltado a Lady Carim hasta el castillo y ahora está reunida con la Reina para acordar cuántas tropas mandaran cada una. Al llegar…

- Un soldado nos informó de lo que había ocurrido.- Signum miró a Fate con seriedad.- ¿Cómo está Testarossa?

Los ojos de Nanoha se entristecieron de nuevo y volvieron a mirar a Fate mientras regresaba a acariciarle el pelo. Las recién llegadas intercambiaron una mirada, quizá no había sido del todo una buena idea ir a ver cómo se encontraban, pero la alarma que había entre los soldados les había preocupado. Al menos estaban bien.

- ¿Podéis dejarnos a solas, por favor? –Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.- Dejadnos uno de los caballos, volveremos en cuanto Fate se despierte.

Vita fue a decir algo pero Signum la cortó poniéndole una mano en el hombro. La pequeña la miró y apretó los dientes mientras veía de nuevo a su superior, no soportando verla así, abatida y entristecida.

- Como deseéis.- Murmuró la mayor.

- No tardéis.- Pidió Vita.

La capitana asintió y siguió acariciando los largos cabellos mientras sus subordinadas se alejaban de nuevo. Escuchó los pasos de un caballo alejándose al galope y se giró para ver al animal que habían dejado amarrado en un árbol no muy lejano. Volvió a mirar a Fate y su mano se deslizó hasta su mejilla, la acarició unos segundos y se la quedó viendo durante lo que le parecieron horas, recorriendo sus facciones casi memorizándolas por completo. Se inclinó lentamente. Sus labios rozaron tan suavemente a los de la rubia que prácticamente no llegaron a tocarlos. Se quedó dubitativa un instante pero finalmente posó sus labios muy poco a poco sobre los de Fate, la suavidad de estos le hizo soltar un suspiro de placer mientras sentía cómo su piel se erizaba. No queriendo despertarla se separó y notó de inmediato un frío vacío.

- Seré tu espada.- Le susurró cerca del oído.- No dejaré que nadie te haga daño nunca más. Ni siquiera yo.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

Notitas varias:**

Ains, me ha costado bastante sacar esto, eh? No me gusta escribir angst y ohtehdrama, no es lo mío pero espero que sepáis perdonarme por ello y no me acribilléis demasiado con las críticas xD en serio que he hecho lo que buenamente he podido, a pesar de que no me acaba de convencer. Claro que ahora mejor, que aunque no tenga demasiada lógica la reacción de Fate, antes sí que era absurda… pero weno, va bien eso de tener beta XD me he pasado toda la mañana reescribiéndolo para que nuestra rubia preferida no pareciera bipolar… aunque creo que no lo he conseguido del todo XDDD

En fin, a ver qué os ha parecido. Es algo más largo que los anteriores y tenía unas ganas locas de llegar aquí para que Fate le dijera que era su espada... aaaaw XD además me ha costado encontrar la manera de poner el beso final porque quería que apareciera pero que no sabía cómo meterlo por culpa de la situación… bueno, creo que no me ha salido mal del todo aunque fijo que os ha dejado con la miel en los labios XD nee? Y nada, como siempre gracias por los reviews y blahblah de todo eso de que las críticas y consejos son bien recibidos XD


	8. Chapitre VIII

¿Eres el asesino? ¿O eres su espada?

**

* * *

LA ESPADA DEL ASESINO**

**Chapitre VIII

* * *

**

Entendía que por mucho que mirase aquella puerta, si no agarraba la manilla y empujaba, no se abriría. Era consciente de que posiblemente llevaba más tiempo de lo normal parada ahí delante pero se negaba a abrir la puerta. O más bien no sabía cómo tendría que actuar una vez lo hiciera. ¿Con qué cara miraría a Fate? ¿Cómo le haría ver que sentía todo lo ocurrido? Se había disculpado infinidad de veces ya y, a pesar de que Fate se hacía la fuerte frente a todos, sabía que no era así y eso la obligaba a pedir perdón de nuevo.

Además…

Se llevó la mano a la boca y rozó sus labios con la punta de los dedos. Notó la suavidad de su piel en ellos pero no podía compararse con el aterciopelado tacto de los labios de Fate a los que había robado aquel beso. Habían pasado dos días desde entonces, pero aún podía sentirlos claramente y cerró los ojos recreándose en el recuerdo.

- ¿Capitana Takamachi?

Nanoha se sobresaltó y se apartó velozmente de la puerta a la vez que retiraba la mano de sus labios. Suspiró al ver quien era.

- Signum… Sois vos…

La aludida la miró unos segundos con una ceja alzada, curiosa por su exagerada reacción.

- Siento haberos asustado, no era mi intención pero es que parecíais absorta… ¿Os ocurre algo?

Los ojos azules miraron fugazmente a la mujer con algo parecido a la advertencia brillando en ellos que le dejaba en claro que no era asunto suyo. Signum la observaba completamente seria, a la espera de una respuesta a su pregunta y no se inmutó ante la mirada de aviso; había pocas cosas que la asustaran y Nanoha era consciente de ello.

- No pasa nada.- Dijo al fin la castaña, apartando la mirada hacia la puerta.- Es por todo lo ocurrido…

- Ya…

Se hizo el silencio durante un largo rato. Signum sabía que era un momento difícil para su capitana por lo que, aunque no preguntara o dijera nada, su silenciosa presencia dejaba en claro que se preocupaba por ella y estaba ahí para apoyarla.

- No sé cómo mirarla.- Se explicó al fin y Signum sonrió interiormente al ver que decidía explicarle lo que la atormentaba.- He de avisarla de que todo está preparado, que deberíamos empezar a ir hacía allí porque todos nos esperan para empezar… Pero…

- Es un momento duro, no importa qué digáis mientras estéis a su lado brindándole apoyo.

Nanoha sonrió de medio lado, una parte de ella también opinaba así pero no se atrevía a encararla, ¿y si no sabía cómo apoyarla? O peor aún, ¿y si Fate no la quería a su lado? A pesar de eso estaba segura de que la rubia saldría adelante. Con o sin ella a su lado.

- Fate es demasiado obstinada, no mostrará su dolor a nadie. Ni siquiera a mí...- Añadió en un susurro apenas audible.- Y tampoco me siento con derecho a intentar aliviar su dolor, cuando soy en gran parte la causante de él.

- No creo que ella opine igual.- Signum le puso una mano en el hombro.- Pero no es sólo eso lo que os aflige, ¿verdad? – Nanoha alzó la cabeza y la mujer pudo ver que había acertado.- Acabo de encontrarme con Yuuno y me lo ha contado todo… Será difícil pero no podéis hacer nada. No podemos hacer nada.- La capitana volvió a bajar la cabeza, consciente de la veracidad de las palabras de su teniente.- Sin embargo ahora no debéis preocuparos por eso. Dejadme avisarla a mí si no os veis con fuerzas para hacerlo vos misma, pero luego tragaos vuestro propio dolor, olvidaos de esas pequeñas preocupaciones y manteneos a su lado. Sois vos quien debe estar ahí.

Nanoha asintió y la mujer apretó ligeramente su agarre en el hombro antes de picar a la puerta para abrirla momentos después. Durante los segundos en que la puerta permaneció abierta, los ojos azules de la capitana se encontraron con unas apagadas pupilas borgoñas mirándola fijamente.

Signum cerró la puerta tras de sí y Fate alzó la vista para ver a la teniente con una expresión ligeramente extrañada.

- ¿Por qué no entra ella?

La mujer sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Nanoha se preocupaba demasiado por cosas que ni siquiera tenían importancia.

- Nuestra capitana es un as en el campo de batalla, pero en el plano personal es un verdadero desastre.- La rubia bajó la mirada y Signum entendió el apuro que sentía Nanoha minutos antes, ahora era ella quien no sabía qué decirle.- Testarossa…

- Ya.- Dijo cerrando los ojos.- Es la hora, ¿cierto? -La mujer asintió con la cabeza, aliviada de no tener que decir nada más. Fate se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa.- ¿Qué tal me queda?

Los ojos azul profundo de Signum recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven de arriba a bajo. Como ella misma, Fate lucía el traje negro que los miembros de la Guardia llevaban a los entierros de compañeros y familiares. A pesar de que ese traje era odiado por todos lo miembros debido a lo que representaba, Signum tenía que admitir que a aquella chica le favorecía el negro.

- Mal que os pese, el negro es vuestro color.- Se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que os favorece.- Fate asintió con una mueca y se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de ser retenida por la más mayor.- ¿Qué os pasa en la pierna? – La rubia la miró entre asombrada y extrañada.- He notado que pisáis con algo de inseguridad, ¿estáis herida?

Fate abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. No sabía de qué se sorprendía. Pensaba que nadie notaría la leve molestia que sentía en el muslo, pero era consciente de que Nanoha lo sabía por cómo la había mirado después de la batalla en Sankt Kaiser y ahora tenía que admitir que Signum era una experta que advertía hasta el más mínimo detalle en las personas de su alrededor. Suspiró, no le dolía siempre pero había movimientos que aún la resentían ligeramente y cuando eso pasaba intentaba disimular, pero al parecer ahora había bajado la guardia.

- Sólo es una contusión por la batalla contra los rebeldes.- Informó, negando con la cabeza.- Gracias por preocuparos pero realmente no es nada, es más aparatoso el moratón que la herida en sí.

Signum frunció el ceño y de un rápido movimiento se abalanzó contra la rubia. Los sentidos de Fate se dispararon y antes siquiera de ver el movimiento de la mujer ya estaba esquivando el golpe, haciendo alarde de sus reflejos propios de la asesina que había sido hasta no hacía mucho. Una mueca cruzó su cara cuando apoyó la pierna de forma brusca y los ojos azules de Signum brillaron al notarlo. Fate soltó un gruñido maldiciendo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que la había pillado por completo.

- Aparentar ser fuerte puede parecer una virtud, pero a la larga sólo es un defecto que vos misma sufriréis.- Dijo seriamente la mujer.- La capitana hace exactamente lo mismo que vos. No sé si ambas sois asombrosas o simplemente demasiado testarudas.

Fate simplemente se quedó en silencio y encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta finalmente.

Nanoha prácticamente saltó desde la pared donde estaba apoyada y se colocó en medio del pasillo, lo que provocó que las dos mujeres alzaran ambas cejas. Carraspeó y soltó una risilla nerviosa. Miró de reojo a Fate y al verse reflejada en aquellas pupilas rojizas se calmó notablemente. Ambas intercambiaron una ligera sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar por los pasillos.

-.-.-.-.-

El silencio era abrumador a su alrededor. A parte de todos los miembros de la Guardia no había demasiadas personas más, pero podía ver a algunas caras conocidas, la mayoría eran sirvientes o gente que había vivido trabajando para Precia. Algunos nobles también se habían acercado hasta ahí y pudo ver a un par de chicas de más o menos su edad que intentaban no llorar. Amigas de Alicia, pensó mientras tragaba sonoramente.

Su vista pasó de las personas al paisaje a su alrededor. La colina estaba llena de lápidas, algunas más gastadas por el paso del tiempo que otras pero todas igual de lúgubres y que le recordaban de forma gráfica dónde se encontraban. El cementerio nunca era un lugar agradable para nadie. El hombre que se mantenía frente a los ataúdes no cesaba de recitar un montón de palabras carentes de significado para ella. Se encontraba como en otro lugar y lo veía todo como si fuera una espectadora más, como si aquel entierro no fuera con ella, como si no fueran su madre y su hermana quienes estaban dentro de aquellas cajas talladas tan laboriosamente, descansando ahora para siempre.

Pero en cambio sí sentía el dolor. Sí notaba la garganta seca, los ojos empezándole a escocer por las lágrimas que estaba empeñada en retener y un nudo en el estómago que le impedía siquiera tragar su propia saliva.

Alzó la vista al cielo. No por rogar a quien quiera que estuviese ahí arriba por el alma de su hermana, no lanzó ningún rezo ni pensó en ninguna oración, simplemente alzó la vista al cielo y se quedó mirando su increíble color azul. Ni una sola nube. Parecía mentira pero, así como en su interior sentía que se estaba desatando una tormenta, el tiempo parecía no querer corresponder sus sentimientos y se mantenía asombrosamente despejado.

Podía notar una figura justo detrás de ella, unos ojos que la observaban con fijeza y que sabía eran del mismo color que el cielo que estaba observando. Nanoha se mantenía cerca pero dejando una calculada distancia entre las dos que Fate no sabía si agradecer o maldecir. Por un lado apreciaba la privacidad debido al mal momento que estaba pasando, pero por el otro quería esconderse en la cálida presencia que suponía Nanoha. Sin embargo la capitana se había empeñado en mantenerse alejada de ella, como si temiera molestarla.

Un murmuro se extendió por entre los presentes y Fate ladeó ligeramente la cabeza atenta a la voz conocida que escuchaba a su espalda. La reina Hayate acababa de hacer acto de presencia y hablaba en susurros rápidos y apagados, Nanoha le dijo algo y la rubia se encontró intentando escuchar la conversa sin girarse.

- No podéis, majestad.- El susurro de Nanoha le llegó claramente.- No es buen momento.

- Es importante, he de hablar con ella.- Hayate hizo una pausa y Fate supo que estaba mirándola.- Ya sé que… -Una pausa.- He esperado dos días pero debemos empezar a tomar medidas.

- Majestad.- El tono de voz fue implorante.- Os ruego que esperéis a que termine la ceremonia, al menos esto, dejadla darle el último adiós a su hermana.

- Nanoha, sabéis que es importante.- Un suspiro hastiado hizo que a Fate casi se le escapara una sonrisa, era obvio que Nanoha había convencido a la reina.- Está bien, supongo que puede esperar un poco más.

La rubia se preguntó qué era aquello tan importante que tenía que comentarle la reina, pero en esos momentos la perorata del sacerdote se detuvo finalmente y ella alzó los ojos borgoñas para hacerle un gesto de asentimiento. Un par de hombres empezaron a cubrir los ataúdes con la tierra que había amontonada a un lado. Se acercó al borde del agujero donde descansaría su hermana y se quedó mirando como la madera se iba ocultando progresivamente bajo la tierra, miró el lirio blanco que había estado sujetando entre sus manos durante toda la ceremonia y le dio un par de vueltas entre sus dedos.

_Siento que todo esto haya tenido que acabar así, Alicia. Cómo desearía poder cambiar lo sucedido… Te llevas una parte de mí y una parte de ti siempre estará conmigo. Hasta siempre, hermana._

Dio un beso a los pétalos de la flor y la lanzó sobre el ataúd. Se quedó mirándolo hasta que finalmente toda la superficie quedó cubierta por tierra y cogió aire y lo dejó ir en un largo suspiro intentando controlar sus emociones con ello. Miró hacia el agujero que había al lado y tensó la mandíbula.

_Adiós, madre._

Se giró, buscando entre la multitud y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la miraban detenidamente, varios metros alejados del lugar. El hombre le saludó levemente con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que hizo estremecerse a Fate, pero se obligó a corresponder el gesto mientras lo veía marcharse entre las tumbas. Parpadeó confundida y siguió buscando a Nanoha con la mirada dispuesta a averiguar qué quería la reina.

No tardó en localizarla y los ojos borgoñas se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a una de las personas que estaban hablando en esos momentos con ella. Prácticamente corrió hasta llegar a su lado y se frenó justo a tiempo para no lanzarse de forma precipitada a abrazar a la mujer que la estaba sonriendo con calidez. Ésta abrió los brazos aceptando el abrazo que Fate dudaba en darle y la rubia se acercó algo cohibida para rodearla con los suyos.

- Linith… -Balbuceó con sincera sorpresa e intercambió una mirada con Hayate y Nanoha, quienes la miraba con una mal disimulada sonrisa por su comportamiento.- ¿Qué hacéis…? –Se calló al ver lo absurdo de la pregunta.

- ¿Aquí? –Acabó la frase ella y su rostro reflejaba tristeza cuando se separó.- He sido el ama de llaves de los Testarossa desde hace años y prácticamente fui yo quien os crió a ti y Alicia…-Le acarició la mejilla en un gesto claramente maternal.- Los siento tanto, Fate…

- Yo también… -Se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la caricia mientras sentía cómo se le encogía el corazón. Tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces para recuperar el temple, obligándose a apartarse y recordar qué quería preguntar.- ¿Queríais algo, majestad?

Hayate abrió la boca y pareció repensarse lo que iba a decir, porque la cerró y echó una rápida mirada al ceño fruncido de la capitana de su guardia. Resopló mientras negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

- Creo que no es el mejor momento. O al menos hay alguien que cree que no es el momento y me mordería si os lo contara… si no fuera la reina, claro.- La monarca soltó una carcajada y Fate miró a Nanoha y volvió a mirar a la reina con una expresión desconcertada.- Espero que ella sepa mejor cuándo es el momento apropiado… -Miró seriamente a la castaña unos instantes y ésta asintió casi imperceptiblemente.- Bien, ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo varios asuntos que atender. ¿Vamos, lady Linith?

La nombrada asintió y se acercó hasta Fate para darle un abrazo.

- Me alegro de veros. Hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? –Se inclinó ligeramente hacia Nanoha.- Un placer haberos conocido, lady Takamachi.

- El placer ha sido mío.

Nanoha devolvió la reverencia y se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban ambas mujeres. Notó la mirada de Fate y al girarse se la encontró con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿De qué va todo esto?

- Tienen varias cosas que aclarar… No te preocupes ahora.- Se mordió el labio vacilando unos momentos.- ¿Cómo estás?

Nanoha se maldijo por preguntar aquello al ver cómo el rostro de la rubia se apagaba como una vela ante una corriente de aire. Se fijó en las ojeras que se marcaban claramente en el rostro más pálido de lo normal y advirtió el dolor en aquellos ojos rojizos que ahora miaban hacia las tumbas que acababan de llenar.

- Estoy bien.- Se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que aún no me hago a la idea.

La capitana cerró los ojos intentando frenar las ganas de envolverla entre sus brazos y cobijarla en un abrazo protector. Sabía que aquello no sería adecuado pero sentía tal necesidad de estrecharla contra su cuerpo que llegó a pensar que no le quedaría otra que salir corriendo de ahí y alejarse de ella para no cometer tal locura. Pero era consciente de que no podía dejarla sola.

- Lo…

- Como te disculpes de nuevo me voy a ver obligada a pegarte, Nanoha.- Dijo muy seriamente.- No me obligues a ello.

Fate sonrió de medio lado cuando los ojos azules parpadearon un par de veces ante aquello pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció cuando la capitana clavó una rodilla en el suelo y agachó la cabeza en actitud sumisa.

- Merezco que me pegues.- Murmuró.- Y si con eso consigo que te sientas mejor, puedes pegarme tanto como quieras, Fate.

La rubia se mordió el labio y se enjuagó las lágrimas que estaba empezando a no poder controlar con el dorso de la mano, respirando hondo para intentar no desmoronarse. Notaba varios pares de ojos sobre ellas pero no le importó lo más mínimo, alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Nanoha con una ternura infinita, tanta que la capitana inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para sentir mejor aquel cálido contacto.

- Nanoha, has hecho por mí más que nadie.- Le alzó la barbilla para mirarla y le sonrió con sinceridad cuando sus ojos se encontraron.- Te estaré eternamente agradecida por todo, pero si de verdad quieres que me sienta mejor…- Titubeó un segundo.- Si de verdad lo quieres… abrázame.

No tardó ni un segundo en ponerse en pie y abalanzarse a cumplir su petición. Envolvió el cuerpo de Fate entre sus brazos y al cabo de un instante notó como se le humedecía la tela negra que cubría su hombro. Miró a su alrededor mientras acariciaba la larga melena dorada, la gente se había empezado a retirar para darles intimidad y apretó con más fuerza a Fate, intentando grabar en su cuerpo la sensación de tenerla estrechada contra su pecho.

Las lágrimas también empezaron a salir de los ojos azules. Cómo echaría de menos el agradable calor de Fate cuando se separasen.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Nanoha se dirigió hacia la pequeña iglesia que había al lado del cementerio, Fate se encontró alzando las cejas. Después de pasarse lo que parecieron horas entre los brazos de la castaña, ésta se había separado para preguntarle si se encontraba mejor. La rubia asintió y le dio las gracias por soportar su berrinche y, tras asegurarle con una sincera sonrisa que no le había importado en absoluto, Nanoha se había puesto completamente seria para preguntarle si podía acompañarla.

Lo que Fate no se esperaba era que acabasen en una iglesia.

- No sabía que eras religiosa.- Comentó medio en broma cuando entraron por el gran portalón.- ¿Pretendes que rece por el alma de mi madre y mi hermana?

Los ojos azules titubearon y se detuvo a mirar el altar del fondo de la sala.

- No te había traído por eso… Pero si quieres orar por ellas… - La miró con nerviosismo.- Lo siento, no soy religiosa, no había pensado que…

- No.- Negó con la cabeza.- Yo tampoco lo soy. He matado a demasiada gente como para considerar siquiera la posibilidad de que algún Dios me querrá escuchar.

Nanoha asintió mientras emprendía de nuevo su camino sólo para detenerse junto a una de las puertas del lateral de la iglesia. Se volvió y sonrió de medio lado al ver cómo la rubia alzaba una ceja de forma interrogante por llevarla a lo que parecía el despacho del sacerdote de aquel lugar.

- Sí, yo opino exactamente lo mismo.- Bajó la manivela y empujó la puerta.- Pero precisamente por eso aquí ni Dios ni nadie nos escuchará.

Fate parpadeó sorprendida al ver el grupo de personas que se reunían alrededor de una elaborada mesa. Tres pares de ojos se levantaron para mirarlas, con los rostros completamente serios.

- Bienvenidas.- Saludó una mujer que Fate no conocía.

Los ojos borgoñas se cruzaron con los azulados de Nanoha, quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. No quería pedirle aquello a Fate, pero sabía que la chica tenía una mentalidad ágil y una intuición perfecta para preparar planes. Además en Sankt Kaiser había demostrado que tenía ojo con las conspiraciones y sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ella. Todas esas cualidades les serían de utilidad en esos momentos y habían sido la excusa perfecta para que la reina Hayate le permitiera aplazar lo inevitable así que, a pesar de no querer pedirle que la acompañase a la reunión, Nanoha se había visto prácticamente obligada a hacerlo.

- Testarossa, os presento a lady Schach Nouera.- Dijo Signum, que se sentaba a un lado de la mesa, junto a la mujer que acababa de presentar, de pelo rosáceo y atuendo religioso.- Es miembro de la Santa Iglesia y capitana de los caballeros de la Santa Cuna. Además de persona de confianza de lady Carim.

- Un placer.- Saludó la rubia mientras imitaba a Nanoha y se sentaba en una de las sillas vacías.

- Así que vos sois lady Testarossa, he oído hablar mucho sobre vos… -La sonrisa de aquella mujer era cálida, pero Fate pudo ver un brillo de interés en su mirada.- "Una mentalidad ágil, una intuición perfecta y un buen ojo en cuanto a analizar al enemigo". Desde luego si sois siquiera la mitad de buena de cómo os describe Takamachi, seréis una pieza clave en esta reunión.

La rubia miró a Nanoha con una ceja alzada y ésta no pudo esconder un ligero rubor, rió ligeramente mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para recostar los brazos sobre la madera.

- Schach, vas a ponerme en un compromiso. Yo no he dicho todo eso.

- Cierto, os habéis quedado corta con las alabanzas.- Se burló Signum, para fastidio de Nanoha.- Pero en cualquier caso deberíamos dejar todo esto para después.

Los otros tres miembros asintieron con solemnidad y sus rostros volvieron a la seriedad que lucían cuando entraron en la sala.

- Esta es una reunión secreta.- Yuuno, quien se había mantenido callado hasta ahora se dirigió a Nanoha.- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

- Le confiaría mi vida a Fate, Yuuno.- Dijo la capitana completamente seria.- No me cansaré de repetírtelo: es de confianza. Es fiel a la reina igual que todos los que estamos aquí y, como os he dicho antes, todas sus cualidades nos serán de utilidad en estos momentos.- Volvió su cara hacia Fate y suspiró.- Siento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí, no quería pedirte que me acompañases, sé que no es el mejor momento pero… Sinceramente creo que serás de ayuda.

La rubia negó con la cabeza. Había entendido la relevancia de aquella reunión nada más entrar por la puerta. Dada la seriedad de los participantes y de las precauciones que habían tomado a la hora de reunirse, era evidente que los temas a tratar serían de vital importancia.

- Tranquila, podéis contar conmigo en lo que sea. Me siento halagada porque confiéis en mí, no os decepcionaré, juro que no diré nada.

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa sincera que relajó un poco el ambiente de la sala.

- Vayamos al grano, por favor.- Apremió Signum.- No podemos alargar esta reunión demasiado o sospecharán, así que os lo resumiré, Testarossa. Tenemos sospechas de una conspiración, algo mucho más grande que una simple rebeldía de campesinos.

- Según el informe de la batalla en Sankt Kaiser, varios de los rebeldes no eran meros campesinos, sabían lo que se hacían y estaban preparados.- Yuuno desplegó un pergamino y lo colocó en la mesa.- Entre los cadáveres hemos conseguido identificar a algunos mercenarios y eso explicaría por qué estaban tan bien organizados.

- Trabajamos con varias hipótesis porque en realidad no tenemos ninguna prueba definitiva. No sabemos si los mercenarios se han aliado con los campesinos, si son estos los que han contratado sus servicios o, por si lo contrario, hay algunos cargos importantes implicados. Realmente no podemos saber con certeza quién es aliado y quién no.- Nanoha señaló un dato del pergamino.- Calculamos que en aquella batalla nos emboscaron unos cien hombres y en el orfanato había unos setenta más. Algunos cayeron allí…

- Pero no sabemos con certeza cuántos quedan.- Signum desplegó un mapa donde un círculo marcaba un cierto lugar.- Logramos que un preso confesase su escondite y no tardamos en ir a investigar para dar con lo que resultó ser un campamento bastante pequeño y mal organizado. En mi opinión fue demasiado fácil.

Fate se inclinó sobre la mesa y contempló con asombro la zona marcada, luego alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Signum, que asintieron con seriedad. Volvió a mirar el mapa. El círculo marcaba un valle entre dos montañas, al lado de un río en el que Fate sabía había un puente que lo cruzaba no muy lejos de allí. Una línea roja enmarcaba un territorio a un lado del cual, un triangulito en lo alto de una curva que representaba una colina, indicaba el lugar exacto donde estaba el pequeño palacete que era la residencia de los burgueses de aquella zona.

- Está justo en el linde de los terrenos de mi familia...

Su voz fue apenas un susurro al entender lo que ello significaba. Precia había intentado atentar contra la vida de la reina pero por suerte resultó arrestada antes de poder cumplir con sus expectativas. Los cuatro miembros restantes asintieron, conscientes de que Fate había llegado a la misma conclusión que ellos.

- Es muy probable que Precia Testarossa estuviera aliada con estos rebeldes y que, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, hayan decidido seguir con su plan.- Declaró Yuuno.- Pero sin embargo hay varias incógnitas aún, si realmente Precia estaba implicada la idea de que otros nobles estuviesen de su lado no sería muy descabellada. La investigación sobre la traición de Precia no llegó a ningún lado, es una lástima que vuestra madre se escapase antes de poder juzgarla…

La voz del consejero murió en un susurro al darse cuenta de la mirada penetrante de Nanoha, una mirada cargada de advertencia y que le hizo advertir que aquel tema no era demasiado adecuado. Yuuno miró a Fate y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado con él mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que para Fate no sería fácil hablar de su madre. La rubia se mantenía con la vista fija en el mapa pero una sombra en sus ojos y la ligera tensión que se notaba en sus hombros dejaba en claro que el nombre de Precia la había trastornado notablemente.

Signum carraspeó intentando disipar el ambiente tenso.

- No podemos ignorar lo que ocurrió en Sankt Kaiser.- La caballera se cruzó de brazos pasando la mirada por todos los presentes.- Separarnos les resultó fácil. Demasiado fácil. Nos dieron una pista falsa y nos la tragamos. La emboscada no hubiera funcionado si no hubieran sabido que primero iría una avanzadilla, así que casi podemos asegurar que los rebeldes sabían perfectamente cuales serían nuestros movimientos en Sankt Kaiser.

- Otra duda es quién avisó del ataque rebelde.- Schach sacó un sobre arrugado y lo lanzó sobre la mesa.- Un mensajero trajo esta nota de forma anónima pero no dudaron de su veracidad, a fin de cuentas la Iglesia era vulnerable sin los soldados de la Santa Cuna.

Se hizo el silencio durante algunos instantes. Ahora que habían repasado todos los hechos para que Fate se pusiera un poco al día, se daban cuenta de que realmente aquello podía ser mucho más grande de lo que parecía. Los rebeldes no eran simples campesinos enfadados, blandiendo horcas y manifestándose contra la reina. Posiblemente varios nobles estarían implicados y se habían aliado con mercenarios cuyos métodos podrían ser más que dudables, habían empezado a hacer ataques terroristas, habían desafiado a la mismísima Guardia de la Reina pillándola por sorpresa… Aquello era definitivamente muy serio.

Nanoha leyó la nota que había puesto en aviso a la Iiglesia y cuando terminó miró a Fate para encontrarla mirando el mapa con el ceño fruncido. La capitana sonrió al ver aquellos ojos borgoñas entrecerrados mientras se fijaban en las líneas topográficas. Esa mirada la había visto ya en la anterior batalla y sabía qué significaba, sabía que Fate estaba analizando todos los datos que acababa de recibir y empezaba a tejer una trama que unía aquellos puntos.

Desde luego Fate era una gran guerrera y sabía lo que se hacia. Era eficiente analizando la situación, ingeniosa trazando planes y sabía que era igual de buena que ella en la lucha. Una sombra oscureció sus ojos, era un gran miembro de la Guardia y sabía que la Guardia no sería lo mismo sin ella.

- ¿Qué opináis, Testarossa?

La voz de Signum la trajo de nuevo a la reunión y Nanoha miró a su teniente, que pese haber hablado a Fate mantenía su vista fija en ella. Apartó la mirada, consciente de que la caballera había leído su expresión.

- Es más que posible que mi madre estuviera involucrada, pero nunca estuve muy cerca de ella así que no sé qué estaba tramando ni con qué nobles se relacionaba y si éstos podrían estar implicados. Pero si nos centramos en los campesinos y mercenarios, en su escondite… ¿El campamento que decís estaba aquí? –Señaló una pequeña marca en el mapa y Signum asintió. Fate asintió a su vez y cruzó una mirada con Nanoha.- Esa zona es un bosque bastante espeso, sería un lugar factible para esconderse, pero me preocupa que esté tan cerca de esta montaña.- Apuntó con el dedo la montaña que quedaba medio incluida en el círculo del mapa.- Hay muchos ríos subterráneos que desembocan en este de aquí.- Su dedo se desplazó por una serpenteante línea azul.- Y esa montaña está llena de grutas y cuevas debido a la erosión, si las aprovechan será difícil atacarles.

- Sabíamos que conocerías la zona mejor que nadie.- Dijo Nanoha sin poder disimular una sonrisa orgullosa.

-.-.-.-.-

Avanzaban por un largo pasillo de piedra, mal iluminado y con un fuerte olor a humedad. Sus pasos resonaban por las paredes mientras iban pasando por al lado de varias puertas toscas y gruesas de madera que dejaban en claro que aquel lugar del castillo no estaba destinado a los aristócratas, sino a los empleados y soldados que ahí residían.

Nanoha miró a Fate de reojo y se mordió el labio sin decidirse a hablar. La rubia iba con la vista fija al frente y por sus ojos estrechados supo que seguía pensando en la reunión y en todo lo que se había dicho en ella. La vio agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo deshacerse de todo aquel quebradero de cabeza y luego pasarse una mano por la cara, frotándose para intentar deshacerse del cansancio. La rubia soltó un suspiro, había sido un día muy largo y ahora lo único que quería era dejarse caer en su cama. Aunque dudaba que pudiera conciliar el sueño

- Ha sido un día bastante largo, ¿verdad?

Se giró para mirar a Nanoha con una sonrisa, era como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

- Y que lo digas.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio y por un momento sólo se escucharon sus pasos. Nanoha advirtió que estaban llegando a su destino así que cerró los ojos durante un momento y respiró hondo para armarse de valor.

- Fate, quizá no deba decírtelo, pero quiero que seas consciente de que me la estoy jugando por ti.- Hizo una pausa y ambas se detuvieron en medio del pasillo.- No quiero presionarte, pero realmente es así… No me importó jugármela para pedir que te aceptaran en la Guardia y desde luego no me arrepiento de ello, sin embargo esta vez lo que está en juego es el futuro del reino, de la corona, la vida de miles de personas, Fate. Te he permitido asistir a una importantísima reunión secreta a pesar de que los demás me advirtieron que no lo hiciera; sólo quiero que seas consciente del grado de confianza que he depositado en ti…

- Lo soy, Nanoha.- Le colocó una mano en el hombro y apretó con fuerza.- Y no podría estarte más agradecida por demostrármelo de este modo. Pero ahora soy yo quien quiere que sepas que no te decepcionaré, de mis labios no saldrá nada que pueda ponerte en peligro, Nanoha, ni a ti ni a nadie que te importe. Te prometí que sería tu espada y la promesa sigue en pie.

- Sí, sobre eso… He de decirte una cosa…

Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada. Los ojos azules titubearon y fueron a cualquier lugar que no fuera la rubia que tenía delante, pero a pesar de eso fue consciente de la mirada borgoña clavada en ella, con el ceño fruncido y esperando a que siguiera. Cerró los ojos disimulando una mueca de dolor, un dolor que no era físico pero que le atenazaba el alma. _Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, tantas cosas que quisiera decirte… y sin embargo he de decir lo único que no quiero. Dios sabe que no quiero…_

- ¿Nanoha?

La castaña suspiró y abrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Nada, en realidad es una tontería.- Se apresuró a colocar la punta de los dedos sobre los labios de Fate para que no protestara y ambas se estremecieron ante el contacto.- No, por favor. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo, mañana hablaremos.

La rubia frunció el ceño pero asintió ligeramente. Los dedos seguían sobre sus labios y se quedaron más tiempo del necesario hasta que Nanoha los apartó para despedirse de ella. Fate la miró un momento hasta que finalmente le devolvió el saludo y se perdió por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.

La capitana se quedó ahí parada y suspiró largamente cuando la mujer hubo desaparecido tras la esquina. Alzó la mano y se quedó mirando los dedos durante un instante antes de llevárselos a sus propios labios en un penoso y ridículo beso indirecto que le resultó amargo.

Se sobresaltó cuando una mano se colocó sobre su hombro y al girarse sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

- No se lo has dicho.

Ella simplemente bajó la cabeza.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

Notitas varias:**

Bueeeeno. Desde aquel primer capítulo han pasado ya unos cuantos y eso que al principio aseguraba que sólo tendría 3 capítulos, pero ya sabéis, yo y mis errores de cálculo XD porque ya podéis ver que no ha sido así, ni mucho menos xD Hace ya algunos caps que vengo diciendo que la historia se me ha ido de las manos, ahora lo confirmo del todo: esto no me hace ni caso. LOL

Aquel argumento que tenía planeado en un principio me vi obligada a desarrollarlo como era debido para que no quedase un fic de mierda y ahora es cuando se ven las consecuencias de eso y también es donde se ve clara mi ineptitud como escritora. XD La cosa se fue alargando, cada vez había más temas a tratar y no me gusta dejarlos a medias. El primer error lo cometí al matar también a Alicia… No estaba planeado y uff, con eso había que sacar a Fate de la depresión para que su relación con Nanoha avanzase... Y ya veréis XD Pero el error garrafal apareció con los rebeldes ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? Si había rebeldes era porque algo en la política de la reina no iba bien y, aunque podría dejarlo en el aire, no me gusta dejar flancos abiertos. Así pues cada vez había más temas a tratar, me gustaba cómo iba la historia pero había cosas que no cuadraban y me tuve que poner a planear a fondo el resto, aclarar en qué situación estaban nuestras protagonistas y qué iba a ocurrir ahora, planear un escenario creíble donde se diera la rebelión sin convertirse en una revolución francesa que acabase costándole el cuello a la reina de corazones… y cuadrar muchas otras cosas que ya veréis.

Aún a pesar de todo eso, mi intención sigue siendo hacer un NanoFate y por ello sigo intentando darle más importancia a su relación que al contexto medieval… Además que, la verdad, no me he parado demasiado a crear el mundo en el que se desarrolla todo esto, pero we, espero que no os importe XDDD igual que espero que no os importe un poco de politiqueo entre el nanofate XP porque sino mal vamos~


	9. Chapitre IX

¿Eres el asesino? ¿O eres su espada?

**

* * *

LA ESPADA DEL ASESINO**

**Chapitre IX

* * *

**

Fate estaba tumbada en su cama. Llevaba un par de noches sin poder conciliar el sueño y, a pesar de que el día de hoy había sido agotador, le costaba dormirse. La habitación estaba en penumbras y ella miraba el techo sin verlo realmente mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Un colchón crujió en la habitación cuando una de sus compañeras de cuarto se movió buscando una postura más cómoda.

Cerró los ojos para poder repasar mejor los datos que le habían explicado en la reunión de aquella tarde…

_- Lo mejor sería atacar, sin duda.- Había dicho Schach y Signum respaldó su opinión con un asentimiento de cabeza._

_- No._

_Fate se había encontrado sonriendo tontamente cuando escuchó aquella negación tan rotunda por parte de la capitana, un simple y rotundo _no_ que dejó la estancia en completo silencio. Cómo admiraba la determinación y la serenidad de Nanoha, con aquella simple palabra había logrado atraer la atención de todos los presentes, pero seguía tan tranquila, sentada con la espalda recostada en el respaldo de la silla y los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho._

_- ¿Perdón? –La religiosa frunció el ceño.- No me digáis que preferís esperar a que sean ellos quienes muevan la primera ficha._

_- No, en realidad ellos ya han movido ficha. Atacaremos porque no nos queda más remedio pero sin duda esperan que lo hagamos.- Nanoha hizo un movimiento con la mano.- Puede parecer que atacar sea lo mejor pero desde lo de Sankt Kaiser han pasado tres días y aún no hemos tenido ninguna noticia suya. Quizá sea porque han salido escaldados de la última batalla, pero prácticamente nos dejaron el camino libre para descubrir su escondite, casi nos invitaron a él y eso… me inquieta._

_- Demasiado fácil.- Asintió Signum._

_- Estáis pensando en una emboscada, ¿me equivoco?- Preguntó Yuuno.- Sin duda todos los indicios apuntan a que están más organizados de lo que aparentan. Ya nos la jugaron en Sankt Kaiser, así que es probable que esperen a que vayamos confiados para atacarnos por sorpresa._

_- Perfecto.- Casi gruñó la teniente. _

_Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio sopesando ese último dato. Si los rebeldes pretendían emboscarles tendrían que ser más listos que ellos.__ Fate frunció el ceño, sin duda lo que ahora debían hacer era repasar toda la información de la que disponían y preparar un plan de ataque que resultara eficaz. Carraspeó para ganarse la atención de los presentes de nuevo y cuando la consiguió volvió a señalar el mapa._

_- Aquí es donde están las tropas, ¿verdad?_

_- Así es, las cosas en la frontera este siguen bastante tensas.- Nanoha soltó un bufido.- El reino vecino está empeñado en conseguir la ruta comercial que pasa por nuestro territorio y pretenden hacerse con la frontera. Empiezan a ser bastante molestos, las tropas del ejército llevan allí cerca de un mes y la situación parece que va para largo. _

_- Por eso vamos tan justos de soldados y la rebelión nos preocupa tanto.- Apuntó Yuuno._

_Fate asintió. Durante las semanas que llevaba en el castillo realmente se había sorprendido de que hubiera tan pocos soldados. Básicamente la milicia urbana se encargaba de proteger y mantener el orden en la ciudad y la Guardia se encargaba de proteger el castillo y a la Reina. Cuando se vieron movidos a Sankt Kaiser sólo quedaron los vigías y, desde luego, era demasiado poca vigilancia para el palacio. La fuga de su madre lo demostraba._

_- ¿Tan mal están las cosas por allí?_

_- En realidad no creo.- Opinó el consejero._

_- Regius Gaiz es un noble con mucho poder y aún más ambición.- Nanoha suspiró con hastío.- Si hay nobles implicados me temo que no podremos fiarnos mucho de él, ojalá no fuera así pero el hecho de que se empeñara a enviar prácticamente a todos sus hombres a la frontera y dejara el palacio tan desprotegido da que pensar..._

_Fate frunció el ceño mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que sabía del ejército, no era mucho pero estaba segura de que aquel tal Regius ostentaba el título de __C__oronel. __Pero por ninguna razón estaba por encima del General del ejército, Gil Graham, así que no entendía por qué éste no le obligaba a traer parte de sus tropas. Sí Gil no había cuestionado la decisión de Regius, ¿también debían desconfiar del general?__ Nanoha pareció ver su duda porque sonrió y le puso una mano en el brazo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella._

_- Sé qué estás pensando.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Lord Graham es su superior, pero igual que Hayate no pudo hacer nada cuando Regius expuso la necesidad de enviar a las tropas para evitar una guerra mayor. Era sospechoso enviar a tantos hombres pero tenía coherencia y el consejo le dio la razón._

_- Gil es de fiar.- Aseguró Schach al advertir la sospecha de Fate.- Antes era miembro de la Santa Cuna, es un conocido de Lady Carim y yo misma luché bajo sus ordenes. Sé que es un hombre de palabra._

_La rubia asintió, algo más convencida. Sin embargo no dejaba de ser todo demasiado confuso dentro de aquel ejército. Sabían que había gente que no era leal a la reina, tenían sospechas incluso del coronel de infantería… y sin embargo sólo se dedicaban a intentar solucionarlo esquivando el problema. Soltó un bufido, ella hubiera cortado el árbol de raíz, apresando a todo sospechoso. Y estaba segura de que Nanoha compartía su opinión._

_- Y si sabéis que no podéis fiaros del todo de él, ¿cómo es que la reina no toma cartas en el asunto y lo destituye?_

_- Qué más quisiéramos.- Comentó la capitana y Fate no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que efectivamente pensaba como ella.- Pero no puede._

_- Porque… -Yuuno se acomodó las gafas mientras se inclinaba hacia Fate dispuesto a darle una explicación.- Si lo hiciese sin tener pruebas sería como si lo hiciese sin motivos y lo único que lograría sería parecer una tirana paranoica frente a quienes no conociesen la situación. Y aún sería todo peor._

_Los ojos borgoñas parpadearon. No había tenido eso en cuenta. Desde luego todo era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía a simple vista. Empezaba a odiar el politiqueo. _

_- Sin embargo, si nos ponemos así podemos sospechar que hay otros infiltrados.- Signum miró fijamente a su capitana.- Estoy segura de que tampoco confiáis en los vigías después de lo de Precia, ¿me equivoco?_

_La rubia soltó una exclamación y se giró para mirar a Nanoha con asombro. Ésta asintió y Fate notó cómo el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago la mareaba hasta el punto de tener ganas de vomitar._

_- Pensáis… Pensáis que las dejaron marchar._

_No era una pregunta y Nanoha la miró con tristeza mientras volvía a asentir._

_- Me parece más probable que el hecho de que nadie las viera._

_Guardaron silencio durante un instante, conscientes de que aquella revelación había sido bastante trastornante para la rubia. Finalmente Yuuno se quitó las gafas y empezó a limpiarlas mientras respiraba hondo dispuesto a retomar el tema._

_- Ahora el principal problema...- Volvió a colocarse las gafas y miró a las mujeres.- Es que, sí, Gil podrá proporcionarnos a todos los hombres disponibles, pero me temo que Regius no nos cederá a ninguno de los soldados que envió a la frontera… ¿Por qué sonreís? _

_Fate miró a Nanoha con la misma curiosidad que el resto de los presentes y la castaña sonrió aún más ampliamente. _

_- Sonrío porque eso es precisamente lo que quiero: que las tropas de Regius se mantengan bien lejos del asunto.- Todos la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca y Nanoha suspiró con algo parecido a la desilusión porque no la comprendieran.- Pensad en quiénes forman el ejército y veréis a qué me refiero._

Un estornudo brusco sacó a Fate de sus pensamientos. La oscuridad en la habitación seguía siendo total pero sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra y pudo distinguir la figura de la cama de al lado removerse ligeramente. Ella misma se movió hasta quedar tumbada de lado y volvió a los acontecimientos de aquella tarde.

_Después de que Nanoha dijera esas palabras todo el mundo había reaccionado con una sonrisa divertida, Signum incluso dio una palmada sobre la mesa al entender a qué se refería su capitana. Sin embargo a ella tuvieron que explicarle el motivo de todo aquello. _

_- Es cierto que las tropas están formadas por soldados fieles a la corona.- Informó Schach, apiadándose de su ignorancia.- Pero entre ellos también hay gente de a pie que busca una vida mejor aunque deba arriesgarla para ello y también hijos de nobles que buscan la aprobación de gente más importante para escalar en la sociedad._

_El entendimiento se abrió paso en sus ojos borgoñas y se giró a mirar a Nanoha, quien sonreía de medio lado con tanta suficiencia que la sonrisa se contagió inevitablemente al rostro de la rubia._

_- Buscan lo mismo que los rebeldes.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Quién me asegura que no se unirían a ellos?_

Fate reprimió el suspiro cansado y lleno de frustración que quería abandonar su garganta para no molestar a sus compañeras de habitación. Todo aquello era absurdo y desde luego parecía una conspiración con todas las letras, pero lo más molesto era el plan que Nanoha pretendía llevar a cabo y que era arriesgado hasta el punto de ser casi suicida. Y no sólo era muy, muy peligroso; era, a falta de una expresión mejor, completamente alocado.

Seguía dándole vueltas a todo cuando escuchó unas voces en el pasillo. En la cama de al lado una figura se incorporó al escuchar también el jaleo al otro lado de la puerta mientras una tercera persona gruñía algo entre dientes porque no la dejaban dormir. A medida que se fueron acercando se hicieron más claras hasta que Fate reconoció aquella que parecía más acalorada.

- Es la capitana.

Informó una voz en la oscuridad y Fate asintió dándole la razón mientras intentaba escuchar de qué hablaban. Una sombra se movió por el cuarto y entreabrió la puerta ligeramente para permitir que las voces se colasen con mayor claridad.

- Por favor, ¿por qué vos tampoco me escucháis? –Fate frunció el ceño al advertir el tono de súplica.- Sé que os dije que se lo diría, pero entendedlo, ha sido un día muy largo. Ya estará durmiendo… Dejadlo para mañana.

- Soy la primera en entenderlo, Lady Takamchi. Pero sólo estaréis retrasando lo inevitable, y necesita saberlo.

Fate se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla ante la mirada sorprendida de la soldado que se había acercado a abrirla y se mantenía en el umbral. Al salir al pasillo sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nanoha, que la miraron con tristeza antes de apartarlos. Entonces la rubia pasó a mirar a la figura a su lado. ¿Cómo se había olvidado? No había pensado más en ella hasta que había reconocido su voz.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó al fin.

- Siento si os he despertado.- Linith le sonrió pero su alegría no llegó a los ojos. El farolillo que sujetaba en su mano proyectaba una extraña sombra sobre su rostro.- Debemos hablar.

Fate asintió aturdida y cruzó una rápida mirada con su capitana, sin embargo ésta se mantenía observando el suelo mientras se mordía el labio con aspecto abatido. La rubia se dirigió a su habitación y pasó ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeras para coger una capa y echársela por encima antes de salir dispuesta a seguir a las visitantes.

Entró en la puerta que Nanoha le indicó al cabo de unos minutos de camino. Era un cuarto que no solían utilizar, una estancia sencilla con un par de viejos sillones y una chimenea que, Fate estaba segura, no se había encendido nunca hasta ese momento. La persona que se mantenía frente al fuego se giró al oírlas entrar y Fate se sorprendió al reconocer a Hayate bajo la capucha de aquella capa demasiado basta para una reina.

- Hola, Fate.- Dijo mientras se bajaba la capucha.- Sentaos, ¿queréis? Siento reunirme con vos tan tarde…

- ¿Es por lo que queríais decirme esta mañana? –Cuestionó la rubia.

- Debí decíroslo entonces, sin embargo… -Miró a Nanoha y ésta bajó la cabeza, apenada.- La capitana Takamachi dijo que se encargaría ella misma. Aunque ya veo que no ha sido así.

- Ha sido el entierro de su madre y su hermana y luego hemos tenido una reunión de tres horas.- Gruñó en voz baja.- Lo siento por apiadarme de ella y dejarla descansar.

La monarca se acercó a su capitana y le puso una mano en el hombro, cosa que logró que Nanoha soltara un nuevo gruñido al estar molesta con toda aquella situación.

- Nanoha, sé que lo has hecho creyendo que era lo mejor.- Hayate apretó ligeramente su hombro, los modales dejados a lado ahora siendo únicamente dos viejas amigas hablando.- Pero comprende que esto es importante. Las tierras no se dirigirán solas y ya tenemos suficiente con los rebeldes como para también tenernos que preocupar por una escaramuza entre los empleados de los Testarossa…

- ¿Perdón? –Fate no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación.- ¿Qué ocurre con los empleados de mi familia?

Se hizo un silencio durante un buen rato. Las tres intercambiaron miradas incómodas mientras Fate las observaba con el ceño fruncido. Algo le decía que Hayate no había pretendido empezar la conversación de aquella manera.

Finalmente fue Linith la que cogió aire dispuesta a hablar.

- Fate, sois la única Testarossa que queda con vida. Las tierras, los sirvientes, todo os pertenecen a vos.

La rubia se quedó boquiabierta sin poder creerse aquellas palabras. Miró a Nanoha pero ella le rehusó la mirada, al girarse hacia la reina y verla completamente seria supo que era verdad. Dio un par de pasos medio aturdida y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, que crujió bajo su peso. Ella, Fate Testarossa, una persona que nunca había tenido nada, ahora se veía con todas las propiedades de los Testarossa en su poder. No, tenía que ser una broma.

- Eso es… absurdo.- Murmuró, alzando la cabeza para ver a la reina.- No puedo tener todo eso, yo no soy nadie para quedarme con nada.

- Sois la hija de Precia Testarossa y como bien ha dicho vuestra ama de llaves, sois la única Testarossa con vida.- Hayate tomó asiento en el sillón frente a ella y la miró con una sonrisa.- Puede resultaros extraño, pero el título de nobleza se pasa por linaje. Vuestro padre, Lord Testarossa, os pasó ese título al nacer, sólo que vuestra madre intentó ocultaros de todo y de todos.

- Pero yo no…

- Sé que os sorprende, pero debéis afrontarlo.- El ceño de la reina se frunció con seriedad.- He estado recibiendo peticiones para que haga una repartición de vuestras tierras, hay quienes pretenden quedarse con todo lo que puedan.

- Si me permitís… - Hayate le hizo un gesto afirmativo a Linith para cederle la palabra.- Lady Fate, llevo estos tres días haciéndome cargo de las propiedades, pero el ambiente empieza a estar muy tenso. Los campesinos que trabajan vuestras tierras quieren quedárselas y empiezan a haber peleas. Por ello debía avisaros cuanto antes.

La rubia se frotó la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Me da igual que se queden con las tierras… o con lo que sea. Desde un principio no han sido mías.

- No podéis desentenderos, Fate.- Rogó Linith.

- Debéis ir a poner orden.- Sentenció Hayate.- Como he dicho antes, los rebeldes ya son un problema bastante importante y esto sólo lo complicaría todo.

- …Está bien.- Prácticamente gruñó al cabo de unos minutos.- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Estuvieron un buen rato más hablando sobre todas las responsabilidades que ahora recaían en Fate por ser la última Testarossa con vida. El dominio de sus tierras, la repartición de los campos entre los campesinos que la servían, el palacete donde había residido su familia durante generaciones y que Fate prácticamente nunca había pisado…

Se masajeó las sienes al notar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando eso. Siempre había deseado tener todo aquello con lo que contaban Precia y Alicia y ahora se arrepentía de ello; tener propiedades sólo significaba tener problemas.

Alzó la cabeza para ver a Nanoha al advertir que en todo el rato se había mantenido con la cabeza gacha y no había dicho ni una palabra al respecto.

- ¿Y tú qué piensas de todo esto, Nanoha? –La pregunta sobresaltó a la nombrada.

Linith se calló resignada al ver que Fate ya no prestaba atención a lo que estaba contándole y la reina se incorporó del sillón donde se estaba quedando dormida. Nanoha miró a Fate.

- Es mucha responsabilidad.- Su tono fue apático, como si realmente no le interesara. Apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos borgoñas y se dirigió a Hayate.- ¿No creéis?

- Sí, sin duda.- Estuvo de acuerdo la castaña.- Y eso nos lleva al otro punto del tema.- Fate la miró sin poderse creer que aún hubiera más cosas.- Debéis dejar la Guardia.

Nanoha apretó el puño con fuerza al escuchar a Hayate decir aquello que llevaba todo el día intentando evitar. Tragó saliva y se obligó a no mostrar lo que realmente sentía. La rubia parpadeó confundida y buscó a su capitana con la mirada.

- ¿Q… Qué?

- Es mucha responsabilidad.- Repitió.- Y no podéis estar dirigiendo vuestras tierras y luchando por la reina.- La voz de Nanoha sonó impasible, incluso cortante.- Es lo más lógico.

La boca de Fate se abrió pero no logró pronunciar nada. Miró a Linith y luego a Hayate y finalmente se volvió a Nanoha, pero seguía sin entender qué estaba pasando. Se frotó la frente con el puño mientras empezaba a notar cómo se iba enfadando por momentos. No podía entender cómo, de la noche a la mañana, pasaba de no tener nada a ser propietaria de un montón de hectáreas y a tener decenas de personas a sus órdenes, pero sobre todo no entendía cómo pasaba de ser miembro de la Guardia de la Reina a no serlo.

- Estás de broma.- Murmuró.- ¡Muchos nobles están en vuestras filas!

- Sí, pero ninguno de ellos son los únicos miembros de su familia.- Razonó la capitana.- Y si mueren en combate habrá alguien que se ocupe de sus propiedades.

- ¡Me importan una mierda las propiedades!- Gritó, su enfado haciéndole olvidar que estaba frente su reina.- Nunca he tenido nada, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora me preocuparía perder lo que desde un principio nunca fue mío?

Un brillo peligroso cruzó por los ojos azules y Hayate se estremeció en su asiento al verlo.

- Hay muchas familias que dependen de tus propiedades.- Le informó Nanoha con el enfado contenido en la voz.- No seas egoísta.

La reina se puso de pie mientras Fate volvía a rebatir a su capitana y se acercó a Linith para cogerla del brazo. La sirvienta miró a la reina con confusión mientras se veía arrastrada hacia la puerta. Pasó la mirada de la reina a Fate y Nanoha sin saber muy bien qué hacer al ver cómo seguían discutiendo.

- Bueno, os dejamos a solas para que lo solucionéis entre vosotras.- Dijo la monarca antes de salir arrastrando a Linith y cerrar la puerta.- Creo que ni me han escuchado.

- Pero… -La mujer estaba más que aturdida.- ¿Pensáis dejarlas ahí discutiendo?

- Ahora no atenderán a razones. Fate está muy alterada y Nanoha se estaba empezando a enfadar, y créeme, no quieres verla enfadada.

A través de la puerta se dejaban escuchar los gritos cada vez más fuertes de ambas mujeres discutiendo. Linith tragó saliva, sabía que su ama era muy temperamental y desde pequeña se había metido en varias peleas con el resto de servidumbre por ello, sabía también que era una mujer peligrosa, no en vano había sido una asesina, pero nunca la había visto tan enfadada.

- ¿Creéis que estarán bien?

- Ah, sí.- Hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.- Ambas se tienen demasiada estima como para hacerse nada, sólo… -Su voz fue acallada por un golpe seco seguido de un estruendo que provenía de la habitación. Hayate se encogió y miró a Linith con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Como decía, sólo necesitan un poco de tiempo, les irá bien pegar unos cuantos gritos. Pero por si acaso mejor vigilamos que no se maten, ¿vale?

-.-.-.-.-

El sillón había prácticamente volado un par de metros. Fate se mantenía con la pierna en alto después de haberle propinado la patada que lo había mandado por los aires, respiraba con dificultad y sentía la rabia y la frustración palpitando en cada vena de su cuerpo.

Nanoha parpadeó mientras observaba el sillón volcado. Menuda patada. Menudo carácter. Casi no pudo disimular la sonrisa, su enfado olvidado momentáneamente por la sorpresa. Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba serenarse al notar que estaba demasiado alterada y que Fate no estaba mucho mejor. _Ah, cómo echaré de menos esto… _Pensó al advertir que Fate era una de las pocas personas que no tenían miedo a plantarle cara.

- Eres despreciable.- El tono cortante de la voz de la rubia le hizo abrir los ojos para encontrársela mirándola con desdén.- Por eso hace unas horas me has dejado en claro que _te la_ _estabas jugando_ _por mí_, ¿no? Porque sabías que me ibais a echar a la calle y no querías que ningún trapo sucio de la Guardia saliese a la luz.

El enfado volvió con energías renovadas con aquella acusación. Nanoha respiró hondo mientras notaba cómo las palabras se le amontonaban en la garganta, pero se obligó a contenerse.

- No sabes de lo que hablas.- Murmuró.

- Claro que sí, eres una mentirosa.- Volvió a acusar.- Siempre has estado aprovechándote de que me siento en deuda contigo.

- No sabes de lo que hablas.- Repitió, esta vez con desprecio por lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Que no? Cuando quise ir detrás de mi madre me dijiste que… ¡Dioses, casi lo rogaste! –Alzó las manos mientras caminaba por la habitación.- Tengo tus palabras grabadas en mi memoria: "No sé qué haría si te ocurriera algo." –Puso un tono agudo para imitar la voz de Nanoha.- "Si te echaran de la Guardia" ¡Ja! "No lo aguantaría" ¡No sé cómo te creí!

- ¡No tienes ni idea!

Fate no se vio venir el golpe. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que el puño de Nanoha había colisionado contra su mandíbula hasta que no se llevó una mano a la herida, aturdida por encontrarse en el suelo junto al sillón que había tirado ella momentos antes. La miró con sorpresa para encontrársela con una expresión completamente enfurecida y ella misma notó como su enfado crecía como la espuma hasta finalmente estallar. Se agarró del sillón para darse impulso y se puso de pie abalanzándose contra la capitana.

- ¿¡Entonces por qué me echas!?

Gritó, devolviéndole el golpe y haciendo trastrabillar a Nanoha. La castaña la miró con enfado mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

- ¡Porque sé cuál es mi deber! –Se volvió contra ella pero esta vez Fate detuvo el golpe.- ¡Y tú deberías saber cuál es el tuyo!

- ¡Mentirosa! –Forcejeaban completamente fuera de sí.- ¡Lo que ocurre es que no te sirve de nada una asesina que manche la imagen de la Guardia!

- ¡No digas estupideces!

Fate esquivó por poco el puñetazo pero el movimiento brusco le hizo recordar la herida en su muslo y no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo con un golpe sordo. Nanoha cayó detrás de ella al ser estirada del cuello de su camisa y rodaron por el suelo en una maraña de piernas y brazos, tirándose de la ropa e intentando golpear a la otra. Finalmente fue Nanoha quien acabó encima de la rubia y, respirando con dificultad, inmovilizó el puño que intentó golpearle.

- ¡Admítelo! –Bramó Fate, retorciéndose para intentar liberarse del agarre.- ¡Admite que nunca te he importado!

El puño de Nanoha se levantó en el aire…

- ¡Cállate! –El puñetazo fue a dar contra el suelo, justo al lado de la cabeza de Fate, quien finalmente se quedó inmóvil.- No sabes…

Su voz se volvió un susurro mientras notaba cómo se desmoronaba. Los puñetazos y golpes de Fate no le habían hecho ni la mitad de daño que sus palabras. Pensar que la rubia no la creía, que se había tomado su amistad como si fuera una mentira, pensar que Fate confiaba tan poco en ella como para dudar de su palabra y sus sentimientos sólo porque se veía en la obligación de pedirle que dejara la Guardia… todo eso le dolía más que cualquier puñetazo.

Se inclinó para apoyar su frente contra la de Fate. Su pelo cobrizo se desparramó sobre el dorado mientras unas pupilas azules se encontraban sin poderse apartar de unas borgoñas.

- Nanoha…- Susurró, al fin calmada.

El cálido aliento revoloteó sobre los labios de Nanoha y ésta cerró los ojos intentando controlar las ganas de llorar, de besarla y gritarle que lo único que quería era tenerla a su lado. Pero no podía hacer eso.

- No tienes ni idea.- Repitió poniéndose de pie.

La puerta se abrió y Linith dio un grito asustado al ver el desastre en el que se había convertido la habitación y encontrar a Fate en el suelo. Hayate se acercó rápidamente a ellas y apartó a Nanoha de Fate, temiendo que volvieran a pegarse.

- ¡Nanoha! –Exclamó poniéndose frente a ella y miró a Fate un segundo.- ¿Qué haces? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

Linith se acercó hasta su ama para ayudarla a incorporarse y miró a la capitana, quien se pasó una mano por el labio partido, limpiándose la sangre sin apartar los ojos de la rubia. Fate tampoco podía apartar los ojos de Nanoha hasta que ésta se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Fate Testarossa.- Murmuró sin girarse.- Quedáis fuera de la Guardia.

-.-.-.-.-

Se apartó un mechón de cabello rubio mientas se asomaba por la esquina de aquel largo pasillo. Una gran puerta ornamentada con cenefas doradas estaba custodiada por dos soldados con sendas lanzas y Fate volvió a esconderse tras la pared de fría piedra. Había llegado tarde. Tras horas peleándose consigo misma al fin se había decidido a acudir pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Volvió a echar un vistazo. Los dos hombres con los atuendos propios de los vigías del castillo se mantenían mirando al frente con expresión más aburrida que alerta. Cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro. Al final no podría verla. P_ero tanto mejor_, se dijo mientras su ceño se fruncía, _todo es culpa suya, así que mejor si no la vuelvo a ver_. En realidad no sabía qué le había hecho ir hasta ahí.

- Quizá la sensación de que si no la veía una última vez nunca se me va a quitar este molesto nudo del estomago.- Susurró.

_-_ ¿A quién querías ver?

La voz la sobresaltó y provocó que diera un ligero grito. Se alejó de un salto mientras se ponía en posición de defensa para encarar al desconocido que la había sorprendido. La sonrisa de la reina Hayate le hizo parpadear mientras bajaba los puños y al cabo de unos segundos una lanza se interpuso entre ella y la monarca.

- Bajad eso, soldado.- Ordenó la reina.- Ha sido culpa mía por acercarme a lady Testarossa por la espalda. No pensé que se asustaría tanto, pero supongo que estaba pensando en otras cosas, ¿me equivoco?

- Su Majestad.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia.- En realidad sólo pasaba por aquí…

- No me cabe la menor duda.- El brillo divertido en los ojos de la reina era más que evidente.- Pero decidme, ¿a quién queríais ver?

Fate se sonrojó al verse descubierta y bajó la mirada completamente cohibida. Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea acercarse hasta ahí.

- Su majestad, deberíamos apresurarnos, la reunión…

Aquella voz grave le hizo alzar la cabeza para advertir que Hayate no había venido sola, dos hombres estaban junto a ella y ligeramente más atrás Fate pudo ver a Rein.

Los ojos borgoñas se posaron sobre el hombre que había hablado y tras un rápido vistazo a sus insignias se dio cuenta de quién era. Regius Gaiz, el

coronel de infantería. Era un hombre fortachón, de hombros anchos y mandíbula cuadrada cubierta por una espesa barba. Su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía de mal humor, aunque por lo que le había contado de él Nanoha, seguramente siempre tendría esa expresión. Regius controlaba toda la infantería y por encima de él únicamente se encontraban Gil y la misma reina Hayate. Ahora entendía por qué Nanoha y Yuuno estaban preocupados por ese individuo, tenía una posición demasiado importante y era un hombre de apariencia y carácter agresivos y, Fate no lo dudaba, lleno de ambiciones.

Sus ojos pasaron al segundo hombre, que la miraba con una expresión divertida. Tenía el pelo cano y peinado hacia atrás. Una barba y un bigote bien cuidados e igual de grisáceos que el resto de su cabello enmascaraban una mal disimulada sonrisa. Fate inclinó la cabeza tímidamente ante él al darse cuenta de que aquel no era nadie menos que Gil Graham, general del ejército. Aquel hombre, a diferencia de Regius, daba la impresión de ser tan honrado como le había asegurado Schach.

- Siento haberos retrasado.- Se disculpó Fate.- Seguro tenéis prisa por ir a la reunión.

- Pero no hasta que no contestéis a mi pregunta.- La sonrisa de Hayate se amplió al ver cómo la rubia intentaba disimular su fastidio.- ¿Queríais ver a Nanoha?

- En realidad… -Bajó la cabeza.- A la teniente Signum.

- Oh.- La reina parpadeó y miró a los hombres a su lado, quienes la miraron sin comprender a qué venía tanta sorpresa por parte de la monarca.- Está bien, le diré que salga un momento. Rein…

- Sí, su majestad.- La doncella se acercó e hizo una reverencia.- Me encargaré de traeros té para la reunión.

- Gracias…

La reina se la quedó mirando unos segundos con una sonrisa y finalmente se giró para seguir su camino después de hacer un gesto a Fate con la cabeza que ésta contestó con una reverencia. Los hombres pasaron también por delante de ella tras la monarca y las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrieron para recibirlos antes de cerrarse de nuevo. Fate se volvió a la doncella.

- Parece que conocéis muy bien a su majestad.- Comentó.- ¿Cómo sabíais que pediría té?

- Soy su doncella, me corresponde saber estas pequeñas cosas.- Dijo con una sincera sonrisa.- La reina puede parecer algo excéntrica, pero en realidad no lo es tanto.

- Eres muy atenta.- La felicitó con sinceridad.- Su Majestad parece contenta contigo.

Rein bajó la mirada.

- Sí, pero cuando me mira no me busca a mí.- Fate la miró con una ceja alzada completamente confusa y la pequeña mujer negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a sonreír.- No importa. ¿Queréis vos también un poco de té?

- En realidad, debo marcharme del castillo. Sólo quería… -La puerta se volvió a abrir y Signum salió mirando a ambos lados hasta que las divisó y empezó a caminar hacia ellas.- Pero gracias.

La doncella asintió comprendiendo y tras una leve reverencia se alejó a buscar el té para su ama. Signum llegó al lado de Fate y se detuvo cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja.

- Testarossa.- Dijo, inclinando la cabeza.- Me sorprende que me hayáis llamado a mí.

- Sí.- No pudo disimular una sonrisa.- Creo que a Su Majestad también le ha extrañado.

- No ha sido la única, la capitana Takamachi también se ha sorprendido.- Giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana con una sonrisa.- Ha saltado de su asiento al escuchar vuestro nombre y por poco sale corriendo, hasta que ha entendido que me buscabais a mí, no a ella… -Volvió a mirarla y Fate bajó la cabeza.- ¿Y bien, qué queríais?

La rubia se puso nerviosa y se encontró sin poder apartar la mirada de sus pies. ¿Por qué había ido hasta ahí? Era una completa estúpida, debería haberse ido sin más. Nanoha ni tan siquiera había ido a despedirse de ella, entonces, ¿por qué se preocupaba?

Cogió aire y lo soltó en un largo suspiro. La teniente alzó una ceja.

- No tengo derecho a pedíroslo…- Murmuró al fin y alzó la cabeza para mirarla con determinación.- Pero cuidad de Nanoha, os lo ruego.

Signum sonrió de medio lado y le puso una mano sobre el hombro demostrándole su apoyo, impresionada por ver cómo la rubia aún se preocupaba por su capitana a pesar de todo, orgullosa por ver la determinación en su mirada.

- Contad con ello.

Fate asintió y se dio media vuelta para marcharse. La mujer se quedó mirando cómo Fate se alejaba y cogió aire antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la sala de reuniones. No se sorprendió al ver que el consejo ya había empezado sin ella a enumerar los temas a tratar en aquella vista.

Se dirigió a su asiento sin apartar el ojo de su capitana, quien parecía absorta y sin prestar atención al debate que se estaba dando frente a ella. Intercambió una rápida mirada con la reina Hayate. Definitivamente había sido una buena idea que la teniente también asistiera a aquella reunión, pues desde luego Nanoha no estaba en las mejores condiciones para representar a la Guardia.

- …sinceramente, creo que hay hombres que mienten en cuanto al tema de Precia Testarossa.- Signum alzó rápidamente la cabeza atenta a la conversación.- Es ilógico que lograra escaparse sin ser vista. ¿Qué opináis? Quizá tengamos algunos hombres que no son del todo fieles a la Corona…

La teniente casi se golpea la frente ante la ingenuidad de aquel hombre, en cambio se contentó con lanzarle una mirada exasperada. Griffith Locuran, Sargento de los Vigías del Castillo, había desencadenado con su comentario una acalorada discusión entre los presentes sobre la lealtad y, notó Signum, misteriosamente Regius era el que estaba más enfurecido de todos.

Sus ojos se pasearon por la mesa, intercambiando una mirada con Sharch, Carim, Yuuno y la mismísima reina Hayate que, sin lugar a dudas pensaban lo mismo que ella. Finalmente se giró a su izquierda para ver a Nanoha y se mordió la lengua para no suspirar con hastío al verla mirando por la ventana completamente ajena a todo.

Yuuno se puso de pie para llamar la atención de todos y se dispuso a poner orden entre los presentes. Aquella iba a ser una reunión muy larga.

-.-.-.-.-

Fate respiró hondo al detenerse en la entrada del castillo. Contempló el ostentoso carruaje que aguardaba por ella y tuvo que tragar un par de veces para armarse de valor. Cogió sus bolsas y empezó a caminar hacia el carro. Al instante un hombre se acercó a ella y le hizo una profunda reverencia.

- Permitidme llevarle su equipaje, lady Testarossa.

La rubia alzó una ceja. Sólo llevaba una pequeña bolsa y otra algo más abultada con su armadura, ¿acaso ese hombre pensaba que no podía con ello?

- Puedo yo misma, no os preocupéis.

Colocó sus escasas pertenencias sobre el carruaje y se dirigió a la parte de atrás para acariciar el lomo de Bardiche, que permanecía atado al vehículo para que los siguiera.

- ¿Estáis lista?- Preguntó el cochero.- Cuando deseéis podemos partir.

Asintió y se dirigió al carro. El hombre le abrió la puerta antes de que ella misma lo hiciera y Fate se obligó a aguantar un bufido. Dudaba que llegase a acostumbrarse a todo eso.

Echó una última mirada al castillo. Cómo le gustaría simplemente montar en Bardiche y ya está, sin tantas complicaciones… No, suspiró.

Cómo le gustaría no irse de aquel castillo.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Notitas varias**:

¿Alguien más ha notado el paralelismo entre este fic y el de vicios? XD Fate se trauma en víciame a ti, Fate se trauma en leda xD Estas dos se pelean en víciame a ti… luego les toca hacerlo en leda XD y lo más increíble es que no está planeado, sale así porque a fin de cuentas mis historias siempre hacen lo que les da la gana. Y sino mirar este cap xD

Sigue el politiqueo y Fate no es la única que lo odia porque desde luego yo lo hago más XD la verdad es que me he metido en una conspiración en toda regla, con gente de fiar y gente de dudosas intenciones… por eso, como dije en el cap anterior, esto está saliendo tan poco a poco. Tenía que atarlo todo y creo que al fin lo he logrado, espero que no me quede coja la historia y sobre todo espero que no os aburráis de mis paranoias y os descolguéis XD es la primera vez que desarrollo tanto una trama y me estoy esforzando para que salga bien, así que paciencia ;_; Ahora sólo queda que tenga algo de tiempo libre X_X

¿Qué os ha parecido el cap? Como siempre se aceptan críticas constructivas e ideas =D Y de antemano, gracias por los reviews y por la paciencia.

Bye bee


End file.
